Silent Aria
by Fallen Shadow69
Summary: The silence maybe a curse to most, but to Ruby, it is all she has ever known. The Silence following a beautiful Aria has only ever been the closest Yang has gotten to her sister's condition. Sound of Silence sequels. Deaf Ruby AU (Cover Image by doomzoom... so help me Buddha if you don't read her works.)
1. Chapter 1

**That's right I haven't forgotten about this. It is what you've all been waiting for, but I suppose Merry Christmas firstly is in order. But as I'm writing this it is early November. I do hope you all are enjoying your day and celebrating whatever holiday it is your faith celebrates.**

Chapter 1:

The serenity Yang was feeling, it was unimaginable to her just a couple of years ago. In her arms was a woman she was still head over heels for. Her sister was no longer in that terrible relationship with a woman Yang still refused to even speak her name. Yang pulled the woman in her arms closer, already missing the warmth that had never left her. She just desired the source to be even closer.

Coco, felt Yang pull her closer and quickly got comfortable again. She still felt happy about how her friend talked her into going to that party just over a couple of years ago. How else was she meant to have met her Blonde haired lover. Sure at some points it was rough, but that was only when Yang's little sister was in that terrible relationship.

The only thing Coco knew for a fact, is whoever is shaking her had best have a very good reason. She wasn't asleep that long and she valued her sleep. If they didn't have a valid reason... well all Coco knew was going to happen is some violent cursing.

Coco's eyes snapped open. She knew it was going to be one of two people. And because they didn't speak it meant it was Ruby. Coco sat up, much to the blonde woman's disappointment and pushed her awake as she turned on the nearest lamp. Yang's bleary eyes opened to see Coco rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and Ruby standing on the opposite side of where Yang was.

"Yang, I love you but I can't have your sister waking me up on a nightly basis to ask if she can sleep in your bed." Coco said as Ruby climbed up onto the bed to get closer to Yang.

'I know I saw her this time Yang. I'm scared.' Ruby signed. As Coco rolled her eyes. "Okay, I may not have the same experience with sign as you do, but I know enough to decipher that. She thinks she saw Pyrrha again right?" Coco asked as Yang moved the blanket to go and do what has become the nightly ritual of checking the area outside Ruby's windows, and the closet, even under her bed.

"I'm sorry Coco. If my dad wasn't on call you know she would have gone to him. So at least be glad he has his holidays coming up that Ozpin is forcing him to take. So we can stay at your place." Yang sighed standing up as Ruby hid behind her. The fear was ever present that Ruby wasn't just losing whatever shred of sanity she had left. The trio were at their wit's end, for the entire year since Ruby came home she started to see Pyrrha everywhere. It always became worse at night.

Always when Ruby was right about to close her eyes, and drift off into her own peaceful sleep. Coco knew Yang wasn't wrong. If Tai was off, and she was over, Ruby would have gone to him. Coco was going to speak up about how she was heading back to sleep but she knew Yang already knew that. She rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket all the way up to her head and curled up into a ball to try and warm up until her blonde haired baker returned.

Yang walked the short distance into Ruby's room and turned the light on. She quickly walked over to the closet and quickly pulled the drawstring to illuminate the darkness. She pushed some of the clothes around, ' _Well, Rubes does have a lot of black and red clothes, nothing I didn't already know._ ' Yang thought as Ruby clung just behind Yang.

Yang reached for the flashlight that Ruby kept just on top of her nightstand. She laid down on her stomach as she turned the light on. She shined the beam under the bed, waiting for Ruby to see that nothing was in fact under there. ' _And she really needs to throw some of this crap out._ ' Yang thought as Ruby tugged on her shirt to signify it was okay to search the final place so Ruby feels safe for another night in her room.

Yang stood up fast, just wanting to crawl back into her bed with Coco. Hoping that Ruby would feel safe enough in her own room, that she wouldn't crawl into bed with Yang. Ruby knew almost evilly that Yang could rarely saw no to her. Especially when she didn't feel safe. Yang shined the incandescent beam out the window, she quickly made a few passes with it. She turned the small light producing object off and turned back to Ruby.

'There isn't anything Ruby. I checked the closet, under your bed and outside the window.' Yang signed as she tossed the flashlight onto Ruby's bed. She crossed her arms to await for a response from her little sister.

'I know what I saw Yang.' Ruby defended what she saw. She had always held out hope, that Yang would still believe her. The number of people that would believe her would slowly drop, each time she asked anyone to check for her.

'I'm not doubting that Ruby, all I'm saying is whatever you saw isn't there anymore.' Yang signed as Ruby looked down trodden at Yang's statement. 'I still believe you saw her Ruby, but she isn't here. Get some sleep Ruby, you do still need to teach sign to people tomorrow which you can't do tired.' Yang continued, moving her blanket on Ruby's bed partially for her to climb in.

Like a flash of lightning, Ruby was under the covers. She held the covers around her head as Yang sat down on the corner of the bed. 'Now get some sleep Ruby, I'll bring you home some fresh cookies tomorrow.' Yang signed as Ruby nodded and rested her head on her pillow. Yang stayed sitting as she began to run her fingers through Ruby's hair, lulling her back into a calming sleep.

Yang stood up after a few minutes of Ruby's breath calming into a steady rhythm, She closed Ruby's door, and walked back into her room, frowning at the sound of Coco snoring, and the blanket wrapped around her. ' _She didn't need to swaddle herself in my blanket. This is going to be fun._ ' Yang thought, as she attempted to climb into her bed. Attempting being the key word. It was one of the main things Yang had learned over the years. When Coco wants to hog the blankets then no force in heaven or hell could wrestle the control back.

"Fuck. At least it is in the middle of summer." Yang muttered as she just laid down and pulled the cocoon of Coco and her blankets closer, just in case the night was to get colder. Perhaps Coco may at some stage invite Yang into her cocoon.

* * *

Coco awoke to what became the tradition, some classical music was playing and she was wrapped tightly in Yang's blanket, with the blonde woman holding onto her. Begging for Coco to share some of the cotton, godsend. While Coco was comfortable the only problem was Yang had a job she was meant to go to, and she had no idea what time it was.

"Yang. Get up." Coco all but yelled, knowing that Yang would be the only person in the house to hear it. She knew Tai would still be at the hospital, and Qrow rarely showed up in the morning. It was as safe a bet as any, that Yang would be the only person to hear her yelling.

"Two more minutes. That is all I want." Yang muttered, refusing to rouse from her comfortable place. She would take any extra second she could of sleep. Between Ruby waking her nightly, and having to open the bakery for the last three days, the late shift she decided to take was nice. The only problem was having Coco wake her up so early. The worst part was Coco knew about her late shift.

"Yang, I'm hungry. And too warm. Come on. I also still have a job I need to get to." Coco complained as Yang let out a loud groan as she reluctantly let go of her comfortable position as Coco unsawadle herself, "If you get up now, we may be able to get some time in the shower... of course if you want to stay in bed I'll understand." Coco spoke in her sultry tone as Yang practically jumped out of her bed.

"Right let's go. No point letting that hot water go to waste." Yang rushed out, as Coco smirked how easy is was to manipulate Yang. Not that she would ever confess to something as heinous as to manipulating her girlfriend. Just as Coco walked out of the room, She could see Yang tapping her foot impatiently at how long it was taking her. "Come on Coco. You can't promise something like shower time and take so long." Yang complained as Coco smirked.

"Good things always come to those who wait Yang. And if you recall, I never promised anything of the sort. Just that you could join me. If you want to do that, you'll need to give me something very good in return. Say those special cookies, that you only make when Ruby puts you in the dog house." Coco spoke in a tone like a mother would use to scold her child.

"Fine. I'll make some." Yang stated aloud as Coco walked into the bathroom. ' _Now all I need is an excuse on the Ruby end of things to warrant the need to make them._ ' Yang thought as she followed in the brunette temptress.

* * *

Ruby sat in her spot looking down at the drawing before her. One she had been working on for a few days at this point. She had started over a few times not liking the various problems that arose. From her pencil point breaking, distorting the lines to her just not being happy with how the raw drawing turned out, happy that she caught it before she started to ink the drawing. She still had time to erase the lines.

As she stared into what most would look at and say it was just a nest of various lines that would be impossible to single out the ones she had intended to be the final ones, a feat her closest friends have attempted to figure it out, and failing every time. Ruby enjoyed that slightly more than she would care to admit, but it was nice to see them trying to comprehend what it was going to be.

She quickly looked to the clock on the wall and noticed the time. ' _Coco should be getting up for her to get to work._ ' Ruby thought as she stood up, and began to ascend the stairs, to wake the fashionista a second time in under twelve hours. She knew Coco would be angry but it is nearly twelve and Ruby knew Coco had to be in work at half past one. She was sure Coco would be cross but she would thank her in the long run.

As Ruby walked into Yang's room assuming that the duo would still be asleep, but as she opened the door, for the first time in her entire life she wished she was blind as well. She quickly stormed out knocking into something but not slowing her stride down. She wanted to get as far away from that scene. She wasn't sure how she was going to be able to get the image out of her mind. As she ran down the stairs.

She was already dreading the awkward conversation Yang was going to have with her. While Ruby knew she was partially at fault for just walking in, but they both knew that, that was what she did. And normally when they ever did something like that they locked the door. Or that is what Ruby assumed they did when they walked into Yang's room and locked the door. But thinking they do something like that and seeing it are two different things. A difference she never wanted to know. But know she did.

She sat down on the couch, ignoring her drawing, and supplies in favour of the vibrations still coming from music. 'T _his is not happening... maybe they were just cuddling... naked. Yeah that idea is stupid._ ' Ruby thought as she could see from the corner of her eyes Yang coming into the room.

'I'm so sorry Ruby. I thought we locked the door.' Yang signed as Ruby glared at her. 'Why did you come into my room anyway?' Yang attempted to scold her sister as Ruby glared at her, at Yang attempting to take the moral high ground.

'One, you will not take the high ground, especially when you didn't lock the door. Two, I was going to make sure Coco was awake so she can make her shift.' Ruby angrily signed as Yang glared back at the small red head. ' _welp found my excuse... I just wish it was something where I intentionally did it... not her walking in on me and Coco._ ' Yang thought as Coco came down slightly flustered, at how Ruby had walked in on her and Yang.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Coco stated as Yang looked quickly to Coco and back to Ruby. 'Coco says she is sorry. And I promise you Ruby it won't happen again.' Yang signed as Ruby's glare softened.

'If it does I'm telling everyone who will listen what gets on your nerves.' Ruby threatened as Yang began to to sign, 'Okay.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, this is shorter** **than** **my normal standards. I know, but as I'm writing this, I'm sick as a dog and just want to crawl under my blanket with a cup of hot cocoa and sleep this damn cold off. But I planned to get this out today. And I sorta have been a stinker and have like ninety percent of this story planned. So I hope you guys like this chapter, the second probably won't be up till sometime in January. I gotta spend time with the family, so I won't have any time to edit anything, hence why this is done so early. But let me know what you guys think will happen with the plot of this. I enjoy reading all of your theories., and you never know you may hit the nail on the head.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so as I'm writing this, simply because I dislike what I already had I decided to re-write it. But it has over 100 follows, I'm not sure the exact number, but that is still stupidly high seeing as I'm yet to post the second chapter. So I'm drastically happy.**

Chapter 2:

Sun wasn't sure what he was expecting. Two years of learning sign language under Ruby and he had yet to learn his lesson. Namely that, he really wished Yang was still attempting to teach him, Jaune and Coco. While he did learn enough to actually get by with a conversation with Ruby, he just seemed to be the slowest out of them.

Which lead him to his current predicament. He was sitting with three different little kids learning at the same speed with Ruby teaching them all. Each passing second he was reminded of why he loathed sign language in the first place. It just seemed so complicated.

He was just happy it was almost done for the day. All that was left was one more child to do the mini test Ruby made everyone take at the end of her lessons. She claimed it was easier to maintain the knowledge. Sun thought it was a waste of time, but it never made sense to him. But he suppose that it would have also made it easier to maintain long ago when he was younger.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't realised that Ruby finished and was poking him in the cheek. As he turned to look at her he remembered why she was the better option of the four he had to teach him.

His mom would require him to move closer to home, which would defeat the purpose of learning it. Blake, she would be violent towards him and probably break a bone in his body for each mistake. Yang was about as good of a teacher as a brick wall. She was violent and crass and over all a terrible teacher. Ruby knew that everyone had a different learning speed and even tried to cater to them, no violent threats or action was a plus.

She handed him a piece of paper, 'Class ended a few minutes ago and the others are gone. Don't you want to go home to see if Neptune will forgive you about the cute kitty you adopted for him?'

'I wasn't thinking about that but he just needs to take a chance in life. And Eins is the best way to teach him that' Sun wrote, his writing he even loathed when he compared it to Ruby's. Before Ruby could respond Sun began to write another message, 'Want to go bother Yang and Jaune at the bakery? We can then go and play with Eins, if Yang doesn't maim me for pissing her off.'

Ruby began to giggle into her hand as she nodded. She enjoyed seeing Sun's pet kitten that seemed to like everyone except Sun himself. Normally it was the other way around. 'Yang won't hurt you. I won't let her.' Ruby signed as Sun ruffled her hair standing up. He had no doubt that Ruby would. Ruby was able to get Yang to stop doing a lot of various things. From killing Sun, to, supposedly stop Yang having sex.

He was still trying to figure out how she decided that it was okay to do it with Ruby's tendency to wake them up to make sure they got to work on time.

* * *

"What am I meant to do Jaune? She saw me and Coco getting down and dirty. Like we stopped once she entered the room and slammed the door but I know that messed with her head." Yang asked dropping the dough onto the high silver table.

"Well I have seven sisters... and that is why the only time I see them is for holidays. So I can't help you there. Besides if any of them walked in on me and whoever I was dating, they would each take turns mocking me." Jaune spoke as he began to help Yang in dividing up the dough into the correct portions.

"Why do you always pull the 'I have seven sisters' excuse to then give me no useful information. That is like me saying I can't talk to you I can use sign language though."

"No mine made sense. If you were born the only male in a family with seven sisters who all wanted a doll so they decided to dress me up, you would know what I mean." Jaune began stopping what he was doing to think fully of what he said. "I should not have told you that should I?"

"Nope. And unfortunately for you, your sisters added me as a friend online." Yang stated, Jaune was going to make a rebuttal but got cut off by the bell signifying a new customer. "Look at that, it sounds like customers. Go deal with that. It shouldn't take me much longer to finish up here."

Jaune rolled his eyes as he walked over to a nearby sink and washed the flour and dough off his hands. He grabbed some of the paper towels and began to dry his hands. He tossed the used paper towels into the trash can as he walked out and could see Sun smiling at him.

"Sun! Get the hell back on the other side unless you are going to work for free for the rest of the day." Jaune yelled and was about to kick Sun until he saw Ruby standing on the other side of the counter.

'I told him not to... but please don't be mad. He just didn't want to bother you or Yang.' Ruby signed, removing all will he had to be mad at the other blonde in the room. Or at least that was until Ruby left. Sun would have no idea what is to await him once Ruby was gone.

"I swear Sun, you can't keep hiding behind Ruby." Jaune groaned as Yang came walking into the room, she could see Ruby blush and she forced her gaze to look back to the man who had caused the anger. She still couldn't look at Yang without picturing what she walked in on that morning.

"To be fair, I was going to put the money in the cash register and even hollar into the back to let you both know." Sun stated as he walked back in front of the counter as Jaune passed the plate filled with a few slices of the bread Sun loved and some of the cookies for Ruby.

'Go over to the table for a bit. I need to talk to Sun.' Yang signed as Ruby grabbed the plate and skipped over to the table. Just wanting to get away from the awkward situation with Yang. Once Ruby took a seat she pulled one of the cookies off the plate and took a bite. Letting out a hum of approval.

"So Sun, when is Blake arriving again? Because while hearing Jaune got forced to crossdress growing up is great and all, but I kind of need a head count if she is going to be going to Ruby's birthday." Yang asked in a hushed whisper, not that Ruby would hear, but more so she wanted to make sure Ruby couldn't read any of their lips.

"I'll need that full story later, but her flight lands tonight and I'm going to go and collect her because that kitten hates me for some reason." Sun seethed loathing that one animal that on a few occasions slept on his face.

"Sun, while I can't fire Yang, I can fire you. Do you really want to give me that reason? I would love a reason." Jaune stated as he began to wipe down the counters. Not that he would fire Sun, he worked wonders in the front of house.

"Sun, just go eat your food, and if you harm that kitten you and I both know that will cause Ruby to finally give me permission to kill you." Yang handed Sun a plate and pushed him back. She was already tired of him and his antics.

"Love you too Yang. And while Eins may hate me, I could never hurt that adorable face. Plus Blake already beat you to that threat. And even willing to ignore Ruby's fictitious anger." Sun's joke earning a laugh from everyone in the room that heard.

* * *

Ruby was tired. She enjoyed her day with Sun. Granted she would have preferred if Neptune wasn't mad at Sun, but he quickly stopped once the kitten started to use Sun's leg as a scratching post. Ruby meanwhile started to pet the kitten enjoying the vibrations coming from the black kitten.

Even though Ruby would have loved to take the kitten, and she knew Neptune wasn't going to stop her but thought against it. While she enjoyed any time she could play with the puff ball, and she really did enjoy it, she could see what Sun was trying to do.

She had no idea why Sun put up with that adorable puff ball clawing at him so much. She found it cute though. She had no idea how long she had been there but it was a fun time. She even was able to convince Neptune to join in playing. And while she knew Neptune may claim a distaste for the kitten, but the way Ruby saw his face light up when the kitten start to play with the toy mouse.

But she knew like all good things it had to come to an end. Namely that she needed to get home. She didn't want to give Yang a reason to be mad at Sun. And she didn't know why Neptune was so generous with letting Sun borrow his car.

Seeing as the last time he got into a car crash with Ruby, Velvet and Yatsu in the car. Thankfully the worst injuries were on Sun, and most of those came from Yang... and Ruby had no idea why her dad joined in on hitting Sun.

But she got home just fine, waved Sun off and walked into the house smelling a delicious smell. One she knew all too well. It was her favourite dinner. She practically ran into the kitchen and could see Coco standing over the stove scratching her head trying to figure something out.

Right before Ruby was about to tap her on her shoulder Yang caught her hand. Ruby turned to see her sister smiling. 'She wants to learn and apologise for what you saw this morning. ' Yang signed as Ruby smiled.

'She doesn't need to. I don't blame her. I blame you for forgetting to lock your door.' Ruby signed back as her and Yang began to walk into the living room.

'How many times must I say I'm sorry? I genuinly thought I closed the door. But if it makes you feel better once we are done dinner I'm going to make mom's cookies.' Yang enjoyed Ruby's expression change from what they all just classified as _Ruby's_ anger, which was closer to a soaked puppy, to mouth watering. 'I bought fresh strawberries and everything needed. All we need to do is wait for Coco to finish.'

'Yang if you are lying so help me. I'll be so anger I'll show Coco all of those picture of you with short hair.' Ruby's anger at the thought of being mislead. She quickly wiped the side of her mouth. She hadn't had one of their mother's special cookies in a long time. And while she knew it was Yang's easy way to apologise, she didn't mind.

'Ruby, I've never lied about mom's cookies. And if you don't believe me look in the fridge, there is the strawberries sitting in their own juices and sugar for them to go into the mix.' Yang didn't need to sign more, Ruby got up and practically ran over back into the kitchen to see if Yang was lying.

The glass bowl filled with the small red fruit. Cut, sitting in what Ruby knew all too well being strawberry juice. The thick liquid that would fill at least two glasses that Ruby and Yang would share. It was a tradition that neither ever dreamed of breaking. It never mattered what went on, nor who was in the house.

A tradition that started when they watched their mom make them and they would take turns trying to syphon off the juice while Summer worked on the dough. They eventually learned Summer knew the entire time. Once they were old enough to learn the recipe she would simply pour three glasses. And strain the juice off.

They never met anyone worthy enough in their eyes to take the third glass, but they still poured it regardless. And eventually if it was the summer months put it into a bird feeder. If it was winter pour it on the soil around the plants their mother planted. The same rose bushes that Ruby often found herself sitting in front of, hoping her thoughts got carried up to where her mom was. That was the reason they even poured the juice onto the soil, so that way she could have it.

Ruby closed the door and wiped her face. She knew some tears were streaming down but she didn't care. Coco wouldn't know what the simple thing of juice meant to them, and Yang would understand. It just meant so much to them

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I've started and stopped writing this chapter a few times. The main reason why came back and finished this version, I got inspired for this story and have what I think is the nicest end game feels stab. But this story is meant to be about the take off of the S.S. Ladybug. I wonder if Ruby's taste in women will continue? But once this goes up I'm diving into the next chapter. see you guys then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, more writing. God I'm just in the zone for this story right now, it has absorbed its way into all my thoughts. Partially due to an ongoing spam I'm doing to someone. Said person knows what I'm talking about.**

 **Joltflier: I'm actually not going for adorable Ruby. But it is nice to see I can pull that off by accident. And I'll try**

 **Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was going for sad, and for a rather good reason. One that won't become obvious for a bit.**

Chapter 3:

"Okay, so I'm sorry that I forgot about picking you up for an hour. And then sent Nep to collect you with the kitten because I know kittens have always calmed you down." Sun spoke keeping on the other side of the table just out of the rather irritated raven haired woman's reach.

The only reason she hadn't jumped across the table to strangle the blonde was the purring kitten in her arms lightly batting at her fingers.

"Sun, we've been friends for so long we even learned how to use the bathroom together. Why do you think I would get revenge in such a violent and sloppy manner. And while you expect it. We both know I prefer to install as much fear as possible. As if basting a turkey."

Sun wasn't sure how, but that simple threat seemed to cause so much more. He wasn't sure if it was the kitten that hated him seemed to love being in Blake's arms the most. Or the fact he knew how right she was. She had never once in the past gone for the direct method. She really enjoyed making the person she was going to get revenge on squirm and then and only then enact her revenge.

Most of the time it was something simple, normally it was her being passive aggressive with the occasional threat of poisoning someone's food. Which everyone is still positive that she would actually do.

"Actually you may want to speed your revenge up. He has already totalled my car once, and injured three people including Ruby." Neptune spoke as he turned the page of the magazine he was reading. He didn't need to look at Sun to see the anger in his eyes.

"Back the bus right over me why don't you? While you're at it how about dance on my grave a bit. Hm? Bad enough you did it with Yang in the room already."

"I told you I didn't want a kitten. And you still went and got one. Granted I have since fallen in love with the ball of fur, but you still need to learn and the couch doesn't seem to be doing it."

"Ruby already told me, the day after Yang put Sun back in the hospital. We do talk nightly and once she didn't respond for a day because she was making sure that Sun hadn't swallowed his tongue. Isn't that right you adorable kitty" Blake spoke while scratching the kitten's stomach. Enjoying the fact the kitten had already fallen asleep in her arms.

"And tell you what I'm such a nice person I'll give you a count down to the exact moment on your laptop. You don't need to thank me." Blake stated as she began to walk towards Sun's room. "This little cutie will do all your thanking for me. Isn't that right."

Once Sun heard his door close, he jumped onto the couch startling Neptune who threw the magazine into the air. "God damn it Sun! Must you damage our furniture with the help of that cat?" Neptune yelled debating if he should grab the paper to hit the man child in front of him over the head with it.

"One, we both know you love Eins. And two I still need your help to not only to get me nearly killed come Ruby's party, but I still need help for Ruby's present. And I can't stress this enough, I really value life and I'm like ninety nine percent sure Ruby's dad is still all kinds of pissed still. Even though that happened over a year ago and bar for a few stitches she wasn't even that injured."

"Yeah, and excluding you after Yang found out, it was Yatsu that was injured the most and that was because he literally covered Velvet and Ruby. And he spent three weeks recovering and even more time in physical therapy." Neptune began turning back to the magazine. Not caring about Sun's futile attempts to amend any problems he made in the past.

"Hey that stud muffin is like seven foot tall and a professional body builder. Protecting two people who scarcely make it to rib height on him during a car rolling is nothing. And I use the term roll loosely. We did like one flip and that was from a stupid ice patch and Velvet freaking out." Sun began inching closer. "Regardless, I can distract Ruby from Blake but I can't distract her and get her present, while keeping my job."

"Fine, I'll pick it up before I go. And before you ask yes you are still sleeping on the couch." with that Neptune leaned over and gave Sun a quick kiss before he walked out of the living room and into the bedroom. Enjoying the sight of Sun sulking.

"Not cool!" Sun yelled after the blue haired man walking away from him.

* * *

Tai was slightly angry. Not at his family, nor even his friends at the hospital. Hell he hadn't even heard from Ozpin since he asked for his holiday time to coincide with Ruby's birthday, an already touchy time for Ruby.

No his anger was at the day he had. From having to do surgeries on five children. Mainly needing to set some bones, and the visit he had with one girl who had started to become a regular, and how he had wished it was from her parents being hypochondriacs. But sadly the expression of the parents once he had to deliver the news was one that was going to stay with him for a long time.

But now he was walking through the front door glad that the day was behind him. Now he just had two weeks off. And even though he was dreading the party Ruby's friends decided to throw, he was more so angry at Yang for allowing it without telling them about the significance of the date.

As he opened the door the smell of whatever they were baking hit him like a wall. A wall that was a welcoming thing. He closed the door and began to walk towards the kitchen, he knew the smell meant that there was some baked goods provided his children didn't eat everything.

Which depending on what was made depended on how likely that was, and the smell of chocolate just made him think the odds of him getting anything was already slim. But as he walked into the kitchen he could just barely see into the living room to see Ruby, Yang and Coco watching t.v.

"We left you some food old man. Even some of mom's cookies. You have no idea how easy it was to save you some this one time." Yang yelled not looking away from the t.v. She began to rub Coco's arm as Coco changed the channel.

"I thought you two had a date night or something." Tai yelled as he began to heat up the meal they had prepared for him. He had no idea what it was, but was fine with whatever it was. He was slightly hungry.

"It's like nine. We aren't meeting up with the peoples till half ten. But nice to know you want to pimp your eldest out." Yang yelled back as Coco just placed her hand over Yang's mouth.

"What she is meaning is we aren't meeting up with anyone for another hour." Coco spoke softer as Tai entered the room taking a seat on his chair. "Sorry if it tastes odd. I've never tried to cook chicken parmesan before." Coco continued looking over to Tai before she looked back to the t.v. it wasn't that she was trying to be rude, she just knew what his reaction would be. It would be that he didn't mind.

"Isn't that what I said? Just you know not acting like I'm on thin ice. Seriously I've never seen him angry... or at least have misdirected anger." Yang spoke moving Coco's hand out of the way and began to sit back and enjoy the show that it had been turned to. It was some show about two brothers going out killing monsters while searching for their father. She had no idea why Coco loved the show so much but she was going to amuse her,

"Well Yang, sorry for having some respect for your dad. Just like how I have respect for your grandparents." Coco spoke as she let out a hum of approval at Yang pulling her closer.

"Yang has long since stopped respecting me, around the time when she stopped wearing skirts and letting someone cut her hair." Tai spoke with a fondness in his memory, "Then she entered the pre-teen years and it just went downhill from there."

"Really? I thought the disrespect started a lot sooner." Yang muttered under her breath. Audible only to Coco. Who gave an eye roll.

"Can you stop annoying your dad, and get up. I would rather not keep Velv waiting and last time we were late by two hours." Coco spoke as she sat up from her comfortable spot, patting Yang's arm.

"If you recall right that was partially your fault. Who decides to change an entire outfit because a single ring was missing."

"You girlfriend who has just started to make waves in the fashion world. So sorry for accessioning correctly. Now stop changing the subject, head up those stairs and get changed or so help me." Coco's demand was met with Yang grumbling as she stood up offering her hand to the brunette who took the hand.

She hadn't even realised Tai was no longer in the room, "You, go on ahead. I want to go and talk to Tai for a bit." Yang shrugged and walked up the stairs as Coco walked into the dining room to see Tai just sitting down placing the plate on the table.

"I doubt the food is going to be that bad Coco. Relax," He spoke with the confidence gained from years of experience.

"It isn't that... it is about something else... and I kind of need yours and Ruby's approval first... hence the real reason I made Ruby's favourite." Coco spoke producing reaching into her pocket to produce a small ring.

* * *

Tai rested his head on the back of his chair.. He was practically speechless. He had never thought that such a simple question Coco had asked. It had startled him slightly. He had never imagined that would ever happened with anyone Yang had dated.

He just thanked whatever merciful deity graced his presence that day that they quickly left and Yang didn't ask why he hadn't been eating. But now was he sitting watching Ruby draw some picture.

He hadn't even realised he had zoned out until Ruby was poking his face, 'What is the matter? Did something bad happen at work?' Ruby signed as Tai smiled at the question and although that had been a factor earlier, even up to an hour ago, but it had long been blown out of his mind.

'No. Just a conversation I had. How was your day?'

'Fun, taught some sign, Sun took me to go play with the kitten and he drove me home.' Ruby signed and before Tai had a chance to sign his distaste at the fact Ruby got into the car again with the blonde man, she struck down the anger. 'He isn't that bad of a driver. Will you and Yang let that one accident go. All I had was a sprained wrist, and needed two stitches.'

'You are my baby girl. I will worry all the time. And if he gets you into another accident he best hope Yang gets to him first again.' He could see Ruby smile, knowing that her father was just being concerned. But he was loathing the getting another call from Yang telling another story similar to the previous one.

'I'm going to get one of the cookies Yang made today. You want one?' She asked hoping that he would say no. That way she can take another one with little to no guilt. 'Yes, and can you make me some tea?'

'Okay.' Ruby signed loathing the fact she lost her opportunity to eat an extra cookie. But wasn't going to deny one of them to her dad. Nor the tea he wanted. She figured that some hot cocoa would make the cookie even better.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed one of the cookies that remained on the plate. Surprised that the pile was still rather high, but knew that come tomorrow night they would be gone. She placed one on a small plate and flicked the switch to boil the kettle. She pulled out her phone and saw a message from Blake.

 _B~ Sorry I didn't respond sooner. I was looking over_ something rather important.

 _R~ It's okay. I was just drawing. And now I'm making hot cocoa and tea for my dad._

 _B~ Well, I suggest camomile he needs to relax. He just worked what three weeks nearly straight. Plus it is the start of his holidays isn't it._

 _R~ Yeah, and already planned on it. Seeing as that is all the tea we have. Except that milk tea stuff Coco bought a few months ago._

 _B~ Funny, that is probably my favourite, you should try it if she won't be mad._

 _R~ She won't,_ but I will try it. If it isn't good I'm blaming you.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so I ended it with a conversation between Blake and Ruby. And that oddly enough is close to one I've had irl. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Not sure if I like the middle part, but I'll stick with it. And even some possible future plans that you all should be able to see. Enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, more writing. This is fun, I wonder how and when I'm going to lodge you all in feels town. That is the question, one I know the answer to... and you sadly won't know until we cross that** **broader.**

 **Guest: I think this counts as more… I'm no geologist so I don't know.**

Chapter 4:

"Oh my god Coco! How did you not tell me about this sooner!?" The brunette yelled as she began to walk around in tight circles. She had been freaking out at her oldest friend. She had been slightly offended that she was only finding out after she had found the ring in the dryer.

"Come on Velv, while her dad may have said it is up to her not him, but I still need to ask her sister. The single person that can sink any of her relationships. And from stories her grandparents have told me the only time Ruby has destroyed a relationship was for that Cinder girl I've only heard stories about. And that was only a side effect that opened Yang's eyes." Coco stated as she attempted to take the ring back once more. She was getting annoyed at the girl's antics.

"How long have you been sitting on this beauty? Is it real? Did you do the standard half your paycheck for six months? Are you going cheap on my boss?" Velvet continued putting as much distance between her and her roommate.

"Velv! I swear! Just give it back! So help me I will send Yatsu those pictures of you dressed as a rabbit!"

"Too late. He has been in my parents' house. There isn't a single embarrassing picture you can hold over me. For the record he thought I looked cute and that the only way I could have been cuter is if I was holding my pet bunny in the picture." Velvet continued as the tower that was her boyfriend walked in.

"Yatsu! Can you get me my ring back from her!? I kind of need it back!" Coco yelled causing the other brunette to jump into the tall man's arms.

"So help me Yatsu! She needs to be punished! She had the desire to propose to Yang and kept it secret from me probably until the wedding. She kept this from her best friend. I need to make her suffer!" Velvet yelled as she managed to crawl on top of the tall Asian man's shoulders.

"Velv I was planning to ask Ruby today and I figure the ring will prove to her how serious I am about this!" Coco yelled as Velvet continued to keep the ring just out of reach.

"Velvet, you know she would have told you before she asked Yang. You've always been that safety net for her. If Yang would have said no you would take her out drinking, and then insult Yang all night. And if Yang said yes you would take them both out drinking, along with me and your co-workers." Yatsu informed the girl on his back as she handed him the ring. Her small hands being dwarfed by his own as she placed the small piece of jewellery into it.

"You're right, but it still hurts that she wouldn't tell me sooner. But it is a very nice ring don'tcha think?" Velvet whispered into the tall man's ear. She could see him observing the ring closely. "It is a nice ring Coco. I'm sure she will say yes."

"I'm sorry Velv, but I didn't tell you because if it blew up in my face I could sweep it under the rug." Coco began as he was handed the ring back. "And despite how much I know that is the possibility, that nagging feeling that what if Ruby says I'm no good, or if Yang says no."

"If Ruby does say no, tell me. I'll talk to her. And if Yang says no I'll quit and we can go get shit faced and bad talk her." Velvet continued Yatsu's point as she jumped back into his arms. Enjoying the fact of his strength making her weight seem like nothing.

"Now Yatsu, do you mind letting me down? I just know you want to talk to Coco to reassure her."

"Sorry. Do you mind it?"

"No, that is why I love you so much. Your a gentle giant." Velvet spoke as she leaned up and kissed the man as he gently lowered her. He turned around to see the girl skip up the stairs. He quickly walked back and sat next to Coco.

"Want some milk tea to calm yourself down?" Yatsu asked as he began to rub the girl's back.

"How about camomile? I kinda developed a taste for it." Coco asked as Yatsu smiled, mouthing a simple 'okay'.

* * *

Ruby pulled back from her drawing. Smiling at the drawing that she finally finished. ' _I still have a day left to colour it._ ' She was happy, she finally finished the drawing. She felt a tap on her shoulder, as she turned around she could see Tai standing behind her looking at the drawing.

'It looks just like her.' Tai signed as Ruby nodded rubbing her eyes. She had hoped it was accurate enough. But despite the fact she had drawn the bust image dozens of times in the past, the line art always seemed to fail her.

'I still think I didn't draw her right. And I hate that. I messed up her beauty.' Ruby signed, loathing that she knew she was right. She could never capture her mother's beauty. And yet that would never stop her. Everyone close to her always has encouraged her to draw.

'Your mother would be proud of your skills. You know that Ruby.' Tai signed letting a smile grace his lips. The drawing was beautiful, almost like she had taken a picture and produced a copy with nothing but varying degrees of grey.

'It is hard to believe it has been fifteen years tomorrow.' Ruby signed, a few tears slipping past the dam she had built. 'I still miss her.'

'We all do.' Tai signed and quickly hugged his daughter. It was a sight that always hurt him, and he was positive that it may never get easier, but he knew that his daughters hurting always had felt akin to a knife through the heart. After a few minutes with the only audible sound being Tai's hand rubbing Ruby's back, Ruby pulled back.

'Can me, you, Yang, and maybe Coco visit her grave tomorrow?' Ruby signed knowing he wouldn't refuse. It was always the sole thing she ever wanted to do come her birthday, she knew he wouldn't find fault with it. With the exception of asking if there was anything else she wanted to do.

'You are aware that this is the first time you've asked for someone else to come right?' He was shocked. Since Summer's death, it has always been just the three of them. He was glad that she had a trust in someone that may or may not become her sister-in-law and his daughter-in-law.

'Yeah, but I like Coco. She makes Yang happy, and while one day they may break up, or not, Yang has enjoyed their time together. What kind of sister would I be to step between them?' Ruby signed quickly rubbing the left over tears on her face.

'I'm sure both would be glad to hear that.' Tai started, rubbing his hand through Ruby's hair. 'I'm going to make something to eat want something?' he asked already knowing the answer would be her trying to deny it until her stomach spoke up.

'Yeah... Coco texted me not to long ago asking if we can meet up. So I might want to eat something before I go see her. If she is planning to break Yang's heart I can't kill on an empty stomach.' Ruby signed earning a chuckle from Tai.

' _Oh I doubt she is trying to hurt her Ruby, don't worry about that. Be more concerned with Yang crushing Coco if she says no._ ' Tai thought as he began to rummage through the fridge, looking for something to cook for the both of them. He turned around and signed, 'How about grilled cheese?'

Ruby just nodded as she walked back into the living room to clean up the bulk of her mess. Leaving only her sketch pad and some colouring pencils out so she when she could pack her bag and hopefully finish the drawing before tomorrow.

She grabbed her satchel and began to pack in the items she had left out. She grabbed her phone and smiled at the message. ' _I'm glad Blake doesn't mind texting me this late, but it is nearly eleven at night there. She needs sleep._ '

 _R~ Blake you need sleep. Aren't you meant to be dealing with some big company tomorrow?_

 _B~ It is the Schnee Electrical Company, and you know I can work just fine with an hour sleep. It is something you pick up will studying law._

 _R~ No. That is no excuse. You are need eight hours minimum. Go to sleep or I will get on a flight to force you to sleep._

* * *

' _How in hell's name was this a good idea? Meeting her here? At a cafe? There could have been a dozen better places. I'm only going to ask her if she would be fine with me marrying her sister. This can only backfire!_ ' Coco thought as she nearly threw the menu she had been looking over at the table.

"Calm down Coco. I'm sure whoever you're meeting won't be as wound up nearly as tight as you think he slash she is going to be." A multi colour haired girl spoke placing two pristine white cups down on the table.

"That doesn't really help Neo. I'm kinda going to ask a big question."

"Who is it even your meeting? Is it Yang? Oh are you going to pop the question?" Neo asked as she smacked Coco on the shoulder playfully.

"Actually it is... Ruby... figured I might as well get hers and Tai's approval first. One down now it is just Ruby and then asking." As soon as the name left Coco's mouth she regretted it. She knew Neo had patched some of the bridges between her and Yang, she had even exchanged a few albeit tense conversation with Ruby. But it had always been through texting. They haven't actually seen face to face in a while.

"Why did you choose this place Coco? You knew I was working and knew I still don't feel comfortable being around her!" Neo yelled. A few heads turning at the small girl's yelling. She let out a small sorry before she turned back to the brunette. "Why Coco?" She asked in a more silent tone, but still carrying her intentions behind it.

"I don't know. It was probably because I would like to do it in sign but I only have a year and a half experience. And knowing my luck I would never get the taste of my foot out of my mouth." Coco defended as Neo looked around quickly before delivering a smack to the back of Coco's head.

"One you shouldn't attempt that then. Two if you would have asked me I would have told you how to sign it. And three at this point if I get pulled into an awkward situation because of you I will never forgive you."

To Coco the petite woman seemed far too calm for it to be a good thing, but she couldn't respond to the girl before she quickly dived in through a door she could just assume was a door to a staff only area. Coco looked towards the front door to see the red haired girl they had just been talking about walking through.

Ruby quickly noticed Coco and walked over. Ruby took a seat just across from Coco. 'I bought you some hot cocoa.' Coco signed rather slow as Ruby began to giggle at the choice of beverage. It had long since became the joke name amongst their friends for Coco and Yang.

'I can't place why this place looks familiar but thank you.' Ruby wrote on the notebook she had become accustomed to bringing around with her. 'Why did you want to meet up anyways?' Ruby wrote back, simply not wanting to confuse the brunette.

'I wanted to ask you about the octopus?' Coco signed and by looking at Ruby's face realised she got the complex hand gesture wrong. Ruby quickly wrote on the notebook, 'What? Please tell me you don't actually mean what you just said because if you do I'm going to have questions.'

' _Maybe I actually did sign that right._ ' Coco thought as the seat next to her shifted. She looked over to see Neo sitting down. "You really should have taken the chance to write the question down. You just said you wanted to talk about some octopus." Neo practically hissed in Coco's ear as she turned to Ruby.

'Hi Rubbles. I would have rather not to come out but Coco just shoved her foot into her mouth and I feel like this will be a lot easier.' Neo signed. She could see Ruby start to sulk a little. She wasn't sure if it was from Neo being there or what.

'Can you please not use that name Neo.' Ruby signed as Neo just looked at her ' _Is that really what made her mood shift?_ '

'Sorry. It is a force of habit.' Neo started as she turned to Coco. "I need to get back to work so hurry up and ask the question so I can translate? Or is this really about an octopus?" Neo asked, really just wanting to get away from the table. And while she would enjoy seeing her confident friend messing up, she would never want her chance at happiness ruined from some poor translation.

"You know exactly what I'm going to ask." Coco responded as Neo rolled her eyes towards her.

"I would rather not be that blunt, but if you want me to fine." Neo quickly signed Coco's question. 'She wants to know if you would approve of her asking for your sister's hand.'

As Neo signed this Coco pulled the ring out of her pocket. Ruby's eyes shot between Neo, the ring and Coco. She stared into Coco's eyes. She wanted to know if it was the truth. She would not let Yang get hurt. She loved Coco like a sister, but everyone knew if Coco hurt Yang, she would be put onto a rather restricted list.

'Look me in the eye and tell me you've never had a single doubt about the two of you.' Ruby signed as Neo translated just in case Coco didn't know.

"I've never had a single doubt about being with Yang." Coco spoke carefully to not confuse Ruby while she was reading her lips.

"She says you have her permission provided that you never hurt Yang." Neo spoke, and Coco instantly wrapped Ruby in a hug.

' _Easiest parts done. Now I just need to get the courage to ask Yang._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Nother chapter down. Time for an edit and onto the next one. and as for the signing mishap with Coco… I just wanted to give the chapter some humor… and didn't want to give Sun more time right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I didn't start this nearly as early as I planned to, but I'll still try to get it out fast. It is just so much easier to write for this story than any other one I've ever written.**

Chapter 5:

"So... why are we going to be spending the morning of Ruby's birthday at a graveyard again?" Coco asked as Yang pressed the side of her head into her chest. Finding it soothing to hear Coco's heartbeat slightly faster than normal, but considering what they had just got done doing she knew why.

"It's complicated... it is also the same reason why Ruby hasn't liked celebrating her birthday in over fifteen years." Yang spoke, letting out a sigh as she began to think back, tears starting to well up at the memory.

"Pretty much, her birthday... she always saw as cursed. On her fourth birthday our mom got diagnosed with three different cancers. Her doctor found it amazing she was even breathing. She had a tumours in her brain, her spine, and her bladder." Yang started feeling Coco begin to rub her back. She hadn't even realised the tears having been released from their prison in her eyes.

"That is terrible... but she lived long after that right?" Coco asked, after doing the math in her head, and the numbers didn't add up. ' _that would only put Ruby at nineteen... there is still two years unaccounted... for... oh crap baskets._ '

"No... well she lived past the doctor's expectations by twenty months... because two years, nearly to the hour she began to pass away... me and Rubes were in school when she was being rushed to the hospital. Qrow took us out, fearing that that was going to be the last time we would ever see her." Yang began to cry hard now, no longer caring that she was crying on Coco.

"Six hours in her room... five codes... and she only came out of her dying state to simply wish Ruby a happy birthday, saying she was sorry that she couldn't finish making Ruby's cake. She literally died while Ruby and I were holding her hands."

It finally clicked for Coco. Why when Yang was making Summer's recipe that she poured three glasses... why Yang said it was going to be a bad idea to actually celebrate Ruby's twenty first. Why it meant so much that Coco was invited.

"She hasn't wanted anyone in fifteen years there with us... so she clearly likes you a lot. It is practically a sacred area for the both of us." Yang spoke as Coco realised she had never stopped rubbing the blonde's back. She had even brought her in tighter.

After what felt like an eternity in just silence, Yang finally spoke up, her voice croaking somewhat from having cried so long. "We should get up. We are meant to be meeting my dad and Ruby at the graveyard... I don't want to be late..."

"Okay Yang. I understand. I'll just make sure Velvet knows the plan." Coco let go of her hold on Yang, loathing the feeling of having her blonde lover being pressed so tight to her to vanish. But understood why Yang didn't want to be late. It seemed to truly mean a lot to both her and Ruby. Coco could only guess it meant a lot to Tai as well.

"Okay... just please hurry up." Yang's voice was no longer the one Coco knew. Granted she knew for the last two years Yang always spent Ruby's birthday with no one but her, Ruby and Tai. She felt honoured for being the first person to be invited to it.

Coco quickly pulled on a top and a pair of shorts and quickly walked to Velvet's door and pounded on it. Hoping that Velvet was at least somewhat decent. She waited for a few seconds before she opened the door.

She looked at the sight of Velvet asleep with her arms wrapped around her boyfriend's waist. ' _I'll be damned that looks so much funnier than I ever thought possible... if I didn't have somewhere better to be I would so take so many pictures of this._ ' Coco thought as she tip toed over carefully over towards her sleeping friend.

She leaned right down next to Velvet's ear and yelled, "VELVET! I NEED YOU AWAKE NOW!"

The smaller brunette shot up and nearly hit Coco in the face. "I'm heading to the graveyard with Yang to meet Ruby and their dad. Take my key, and get over there to set everything up. Remember, no surprises. Stick to the plan." Coco spoke as Velvet just glared at her.

"You woke me up to tell me that? Do you have any idea what I was doing?" Velvet asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was angry. She was comfortable and warm.

"Being the big spoon to your mountain of a boyfriend. And I was going to help, but Ruby invited me to go to the graveyard so I can't help you. And we are leaving in a few minutes. So get up or everyone will hear how you like being the big spoon." Coco threatened as Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"How is that a bad thing? It may cause Yang to stop asking how it works, and if the sizes are proportionate." Velvet asked as she debated how worse it would be if she just went back to sleep.

"I beg to differ. If Sun found out that mountain is the little spoon... do you think Yatsu would be able to live that down?"

"I beg to differ. Yatsu could lift Sun with one hand like he was nothing. He wouldn't dare comment on that even if you paid him." Velvet's tone growing more and more irritated with the longer she was talking with the fashionista.

"Have you not met Sun? The only person alive who is dumb enough to want to fight Yang sober while simultaneously injuring Ruby. He would so start insulting Yatsu for being the little spoon." Coco commented as she could see Velvet put the pieces together and realised how right Coco was.

"Fine. Where is your key to Yang's house and where is Ruby's present?" Velvet asked as she moved her blanket, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

"It is on the hook downstairs. And it is in my car, so I'll bring it in after we come back and she sees everyone." Coco stated as she pushed Velvet the rest of the way out of the bed, resisting the urge to laugh as Velvet nearly fell face first on the floor. "Right, sorry Vel, need to get changed. I can't take a chance with you going back to sleep."

With that Coco ran out of the room and back into hers, taking an outfit out of her dresser and began to get changed. She was glad to see Yang wasn't in the room. Not that she was embarrassed, but more so that she was glad that Yang was already ready to go.

As she pulled on her final boot she began to walk out of her room and down the stairs to see Yang waiting by the door holding her coat. Coco smiled sweetly and put the coat on. She quickly checked to see if her key to Yang's house was still on the small key hook. She grabbed her car keys and held the door open for Yang to walk out.

* * *

"SUN! I'M GOING TO GUT YOU WITH AN HONEST TO GOD SMILE ON MY FACE!" Blake yelled as she jumped onto Yatsuhashi's back. Glaring at the blonde man. Already contemplating how painful her revenge was going to be.

"Ah... but Blake, he is such a fluffy puppy. Why are you worried?" Sun asked holding the small puppy at the maximum reach that his arms would allow. While making sure to not give the animal away. It was the only thing keeping Blake at bay.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL!" Blake continued to yell trying to continue to put as much distance between her and what she considered a flea riddled mongrel. She had already planned a simple effective punishment that she was going to have to rethink entirely with this transgression.

"I still think he is the cutest thing." Velvet gushed as she finally got the puppy from Sun and began to scratch just behind his ears. Enjoying the little 'yip' he gave off, licking her face in the meantime. Sun meanwhile was trying to get the small animal back but as soon as it passed behind Blake and into the living room where Neptune was.

He practically waved goodbye to his only saving grace. By failing to notice the small brunette taking it away. ' _I thought your life is meant to flash before your eyes right before you die... like yes I thought the same thing once Yang found out about the car crash... but Blake is so much worse... she won't just break my bones._ ' Sun thought as he began to walk carefully towards the door, never taking his eyes off of Blake.

"Blake... just remember... they can't come home to my corpse... and I'm sure while Tai would see a stupid amount of blood on a regular basis, but if he saw mine he would be rather angry needing to clean it..." Sun started but so he wouldn't be considered any more of a liar he added a silent 'I hope'.

"I'm going to hit you, I simply am going to ask..." Blake started getting down from her high perch now that the being that was causing her fear was gone she finally felt comfortable enough. Each step she took closer to Sun, she could see him trying to cower further and further away from her.

She lightly grabbed his shoulders. "Sun, don't cower away like that." Blake spoke eerily calm as she brought her knee up fast slamming it in between his legs. As he fell to the ground Blake kneeled down. "That was for forgetting me at the airport. As for that transgression, I'm going to post everything you have on your hard drive online. Already have a copy, don't worry."

Blake stood up and walked into the living room, being careful to stay away from Velvet who was petting the animal in her arms. She could see Jaune typing a message to someone. He was sitting on the other side of Neptune who was playing with the puppy as well.

"Is Sun going to be alright? Because while I loath him acting like a child, I do care for the man child." Neptune asked without even looking away from the animal.

"He'll be in pain but he will be fine. He knows what he did. But I haven't gotten revenge for prolonging my exposure to that mongrel."

"What gives? He is so small... and cute, and won't grow to be huge. He is a corgi." Jaune asked as he joined the duo in petting the puppy.

"Sun and another friend happened. Pissed off a large group of dogs while we were young. And a while in hospital from a pack of dogs messes with an eight year old's mind." Blake's tone was border lining on fear with a small bit of trepidation. She was focused solely on making sure that animal didn't come any closer. She wanted to make sure she would not have a repeat.

"Yeah well Adam is at fault to. Why do I always get the blame?" Sun asked, while Yatsu carried him into the room bridal style.

"That's because Sun, I may not know who Adam is but it sounds like he isn't a man child. Now take a seat, we have about half an hour before Ruby and her family are back." Neptune commented as Yatsu placed Sun into his lap. He quickly picked Velvet up and took a seat before carefully placing her down on it.

"The puppy is adorable." Yatsu Whispered as he began to pet the dog.

* * *

'Hi mom.' Ruby signed as she, Yang and Coco took a seat in front of the grave stone. Coco could see the simplistic design, but she just knew, it seemed fitting for whatever reason.

Yang had her arms wrapped around Coco's waist holding her tight to her as Tai stood behind the trio of women. 'I made you this picture... I know you would want me to celebrate this milestone of being twenty one... but I'm fine being here with the family... and Yang's nice girlfriend, Coco.' Ruby may have been signing but the tears at the same memory Yang had almost lost herself in just that morning still stung the same.

"Hey mom..." Yang spoke softly, her voice cracking a little but she withheld her tears. Coco had already seen her cry that morning. She didn't want her to see it twice in one year let alone one day. She wanted to be strong.

Coco noticed the picture being placed on the gravestone. It was a bust of what she had to admit was one of the most beautiful women in the world. The greyscaled image was framed by roses intertwining. ' _That must be her... she is really pretty._ ' Coco thought as she leaned back into Yang. Not wanting to ruin this moment for either of them.

She could see Tai remove the withered stems of the flowers in the metal vase to replace a new bouquet of roses in it's place. The warm breeze that blew through the air was stunning. The scent was of simple roses. But it didn't smell like the musty ones that came from a florist. No they smelled as that of wild roses. Fresh. Soothing. The exact characteristics Yang always used to describe her. It made Coco feel as though her spirit was there watching them.

She felt Yang nudge her slightly to speak. "Hi Mrs Rose."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay besides getting sidetracked by Life is Strange, I still got this done only a day behind what I wanted it out at. I do hope you all enjoy this. Coming up Ruby's birthday party. See you then.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Did someone order a sad Ruby? No... well, sadly that is all I have left for this whole party sub plot... ah well. Enjoy Regardless.**

Chapter 6:

Ruby rested her head against the window as she pressed one of her bare feet against the speaker. The graveyard was interesting. For some reason she was glad that Coco was there. She had to admit, while she had some very minor reservations about giving Coco permission to ask for Yang's hand, but the sight of Coco brushing the tears away.

It truly showed how much they cared for each other. Coco was willing to break away at the front Ruby could never crack, and show Coco her true emotions. Even if they were negative emotions. Ruby couldn't ever look herself in the mirror if Yang went through the same things she did. Ruby just wanted Yang and her dad to be happy.

The music she had no idea what it was, it wasn't the classical music she was used to. She guessed it was the radio, but didn't really care. She was ready for the remaining tradition of sitting in her room, and trying desperately not to cry at the memory.

Which made the sight of more cars on the road more interesting. She recognised one of them as Neptune's. But she had no idea why his car was there. Sun knew that she always took this day to be away from everyone that wasn't in her family. As Tai pulled into the driveway she finally recognise some more cars. From Qrow's to her grandparents.

' _No. Don't tell me they want to join in the single worst possible day ever. I'm fine with just being in my room._ ' Ruby thought as she quickly slipped her shoe on. As she opened the door and walked up to the front door. She quickly grabbed her key and opened the door carefully as to not alert anyone in the house. She could see all the extra shoes by the front door.

She quickly stormed in and up the stairs slamming her door shut. She wanted to shut herself into her room and wait for all the people to leave, she knew it was going to be a while but she knew it was going to be easier to do by herself.

Qrow stuck his head out of the kitchen once he heard the stomping. He could see Tai walking in glaring as Yang and Coco trailed in just behind him. "I told you it was going to be a bad idea Yang. And what do you do, just go ahead and plan it anyways." Tai wasn't sure how he was going to be able to get Ruby out of her room. But he knew it was going to need to be done.

"I was siding with you until I realised that while, yes, mom died fifteen years ago, Ruby still thinks she is at fault! Sorry for wanting her to actually celebrate such an important milestone!" Yang yelled as Coco quickly walked back outside to grab the box that contained her present. Not that she actually imagined that Ruby was going to open it that day.

"I hate to break it to you Tai, Yang is right... there is a sentence I've never thought I would have to say... by the way, how come right now there is I don't know how many bakers in the house, and the cake is something that seems simple?" Qrow asked as he stepped out of the kitchen with a crowd behind him.

"Qrow, so help me. They will never find your body. I need a way to figure a way to get her out of her room." Tai spoke pinching the bridge of his nose apparently in deep thought. The sound of a single phone going off broke him out of his thought process.

"Sooo Ruby texted me." A raven haired woman he had scarcely known. But knew her enough as the woman who was Sun's friend that Ruby talked to on a regular basis. He could never remember her name though. "And... I probably shouldn't read this out loud... Sun, just come with me... and bring the mongrel."

Sun picked the dog out of Velvet's arms, and began to stroke it as Blake glared. At him the entire way. "How on earth did you get Tai to accept that?" Blake asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Three words. Emotional Support Animal. I figured with all the hallucination she has been having of the red haired devil, this would be good. Tai agreed, as long as it was going to be a small breed. What did she text you anyway?"

* * *

Ruby slammed her door and slid down once her back was pressed against it. She loathed that at least five other people have decided to mock her mom's death anniversary. The smacked the back of her head against the door as she reached up and flicked the lock.

' _This is going to be long. And it is going to be terrible. All those people are going to be disappointed. They came to celebrate my birthday with me... and I'm going to stay in here and feel even worse._ ' Ruby thought as she fished her phone out.

She wanted to. No. She needed to talk to Blake. Blake always could calm her down and help her see reason. She did it back when Pyrrha broke up with her. Instead of doing something foolish, she encouraged her to actually figure out more of herself. And from that simple refusal, she figured out more about Blake, getting a new friend she would trade the world to be more with, but was more than fine being friends.

 _R~ Blake... I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something, but there's people here to celebrate something I'd rather just forget..._

Ruby rested her head against the door waiting for a response. The rest were just going to need to wait. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting. She didn't care though. But when her phone went off her hand quickly dived to it so she can read whatever wisdom Blake was going to bestow onto her.

 _B~ Can you just trust me and open your door?_

Ruby wasn't sure what Blake had meant. ' _She hasn't steered me wrong just yet. But I just wished she wasn't so damn cryptic._ ' Ruby thought as she reached up and unlocked the door as she moved towards her bed. Slumping back down onto the floor.

The door opened a small crack as a small something was nudged in. It wasn't long before a small something had begun to sniff it's way towards Ruby. Once it was within reach she held her hand out. Carefully as to not startle it. She kept her hand up as the small what she could identify now as a dog began to sniff her hand.

' _Hehehe, the puppy is fluffy. Isn't that right puppy? What's your name little guy? More importantly who do you belong to? Because your just adorable._ ' Ruby thought as she carefully lifted the animal up and placed it in her lap. Scratching the dog's belly.

She didn't even notice the room gaining another occupant. She only noticed the raven haired woman once she took Ruby's chair and stared at the dog. Or what Ruby assumed was the dog.

'Sorry I lied about not being in town, but if it makes you feel better I actually had a meeting with the Schnee Electrical Company yesterday.' Blake signed as Ruby glared. It wasn't that she was mad at the lying. It was from the fact that Blake joined the group of people who wanted to mock her misery.

'I came upstairs to be alone.' Ruby signed as she returned to petting the puppy in her lap.

'Ruby, family wise downstairs it is just your uncle, grandparents, dad and sister. And some friends. The only people I don't recognise is that really tall person with Velvet, some guy who fell asleep as soon as he sat down, and the ginger girl who jumped onto the sleeping guy's lap and started to talk about slothes.' Blake signed as Ruby began to notice the glare Blake had wasn't one out of malice. No it was out of simply not trusting the dog.

'Your dad is worried, but that dog is Sun's and Neptune's present. He has all the needed shots, and they even got everything you for the first month, as well as a bed and a leash. The rest of us will be downstairs. So when you are feeling up to it just come down.' Blake signed, and waited for Ruby to acknowledge her statement.

'Okay.' That was all Ruby could muster. She didn't want to hurt Blake by not trusting what she would sign. Blake seeming to accept this and left. Ruby looked at the small animal in her lap and began to pet it.

' _I wonder what it would be like to not really know my mom, kinda like you._ ' Ruby thought as the puppy began to sleep on her lap. ' _I wonder how easy life would be if I was a cute puppy like you._ '

* * *

"She said she would come down when she feels up to it." Blake spoke taking a seat noticing a distinct glare she was getting from Ruby's family. Seeing as she knew what Ruby had gone through. But Ruby was nothing but a friend. And while she knew Ruby wants to be more, she however didn't want to hurt Ruby, that a rushed relationship would lead to.

"She appears to enjoy the mongrel by the way." Blake continued as she grabbed the mug of tea she had before the rest had returned from wherever they were. She took a sip enjoying that it still had some heat to it.

"Sooooo why did you go up? And with the dog?" Qrow asked, trying to make some conversation, glad that Ruby's choice of friends was nothing like Yang's. Hers seemed to be nicer, and while some of them were the same as Yang's but she never had the awful influence ones.

"The dog's was hers and she literally texted me about what she should do for this whole situation. The mongrel's purpose is to help her. She could be up there for another ten minutes, to a few hours, or she could be coming down soon."

Qrow wasn't sure how to take a woman the same age as his oldest niece speaking so politely towards him. He was used to some hostility. In fact he was kinda missing it.

Before Qrow could rebuttal the soft footsteps coming down the stairs. The silence that filled the room was only broken by a small, bark. Everyone noticed Blake pale a little but hold tight in her spot.

Ruby walked into the room hiding her face behind the puppy's body. She figured if with the small group of people showed up, even Blake came, the least she could do is show her face for them. Despite how against it she was. She was already loathing her decision but would stick with it at this point.

Ruby walked over and sat on the arm of the couch near Blake. She could see Blake tense up as the puppy in Ruby's arms began to lean over and attempt to lick Blake's face. Ruby handed the dog to her dad as she pulled her legs up and buried her face into her knees.

She turned to Qrow and began to sign, 'You know I don't like celebrating today Qrow.'

'I just got dragged along. Blame your sister... and dad... and grandparents... and Sun.' Qrow signed back, as Ruby continued to glare. She could never blame Yang, her dad, or even her grandparents. While she could blame Sun, but she knew he would never do something like this by himself.

"Ruby, relax. I promise this won't be bad." Yang signed as she spoke out loud, as a way to wake Ren as well, and translate for her grandparents.

Ruby shrugged. She was forcing herself to stay... what good would it do Blake after making that eight hour flight, she couldn't make her waist her entire trip because she wanted to be alone. Ruby barely caught the present Nora tossed her.

"Hey Yang tell her that is from me and Renny." Nora loudly proclaimed as she found another place on Ren's lap to get more comfortable. Yang rolled her eyes and signed just that. She wasn't sure how Ren was even standing. While he was ecstatic he had even gotten a place at the local hospital, but now working with Tai amongst other doctors who valued perfection. He was exhausted.

Ruby looked at the pink and green patterns with just a simple lotus design. ' _Ren must have made the wrapping paper. I always love his work... not sure when he had the time to do it. But it is just as nice as whatever they got me._ ' Ruby thought, as she carefully removed the red ribbon and ever so carefully removed the tape as to not damage the wrapping paper.

It elongated the process by at least four fold, but she enjoyed the paper too much to damage it. Once she was positive she had removed all the bindings she held up a new red sweater. The carefully knitted fabric felt nice in her hands. She could tell it was going to be just the right type of warmth. Not too hot, not too cold. Just right.

'Tell them it is nice. I look forward to wearing it.' Ruby signed as Jaune handed his over. Ruby could tell by the sturdiness of the box, and the smell exactly what it was. This paper she didn't care about. It was brown baking paper, that Jaune probably had left over on the roll and wanted to use it. She ripped it and smiled. She was right. He had made her cookies. And if the smell was anything to go by they were chocolate cinnamon.

'Thank you Jaune' Ruby signed directly to the man who just signed back 'I know they aren't your favourite, but that is my mom's recipe.' Jaune signed back, sticking his chest out in pride. While he enjoyed Yang's ones they just never matched his mother's.

Ruby carefully set them down on the table in front of her, as Velvet bounced off Yatsu's lap and handed Ruby her's and Yatsu's gift. Ruby ripped the paper once more. The brown paper while nice wasn't nearly as nice but not nice enough to save.

Once the paper was gone she recognised it. It was a rather expensive notepad of really fine quality paper. The kind of stuff that despite how long Ruby had been drawing she never thought she would be able to draw on. She still didn't think she was worth it. Even holding one of the pages she could feel the high quality in the page. And they had bought no just one, but five.

"She says that those are too much... what did you guys even get her?" Blake translated as she held one of the notepads care.

"Yatsu did some research. Found those really cool things. Supposedly they are some of the highest quality of paper you can get unless you decide to make your own." Velvet commented as she grabbed one of Yatsu's hands and wrapped it around her.

Ruby didn't have time to sign her resistance to such an expensive gift as Blake handed her an envelope. Ruby turned to face Blake. 'Before you say anything, it was rather cheap, I know the right people.' Blake signed as Ruby opened the envelop to pull out four tickets to an opera, she had been wanting to go to, but it had been sold out.

Ruby threw her arms around Blake's neck and hugged. While she knew it had to be expensive, but she was happy. It was one of her favourites. And not only did Ruby get to go but three others could as well. And depending on when Blake was going back she would definitely get to enjoy it as well.

Shocked Blake saw Coco stand up with a box. Blake tapped Ruby's back as Coco took a step closer. Ruby disengaged from the hug as Coco placed the box down. As Ruby opened it. Her eyes flicked between the contents and Coco.

'It is from Yang and I.' Coco signed as Yang quickly took over. 'It took forever to hunt him down but we sent him the original. Sorry we took the original without asking.'

Ruby held within her hands the drawing she hated, that now was a favourite. The one she had drew so many times, it had been framed, and not only that, one of her favourite artists had left a note in the box.

 _This is easily one of the greatest pieces I've seen in a long time from someone so young. And if what your sister has told me, of how this is the worst amongst your drawings, I'd be interested to see more. If you don't end up in some gallery in the next five years I'll take it as a personal insult._ Keep drawing Red.

Ruby's tears having begun to stream down her face. She had even gotten a nickname from her favourite artist. On that was said to be impossible to contact because he preferred to be left alone from the public eye.

'How did you get Roman to even look at this? It is terrible... but he likes it.' Ruby signed hugging Yang and quickly hugging Coco. She now had a decent amount of appreciation for the drawing, but the note is what made her even happier. He would take it as an insult if her work wasn't in a gallery. He valued her just that highly.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay there is a Zwei. Possible two future plot points that may or may not be pursued. But the baking paper thing my brother has done before. Time for the S.S. Ladybug to set sail… evenually. I hope you all enjoyed this. Till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp more writing. I do hope this is going** **good for you all. Sorry about the late update. Life came up.**

Chapter 7:

Ruby was happy that her birthday hadn't been as terrible as she had thought it was going to be. She had fallen asleep shortly after everyone had left. She had fallen asleep resting her head on Tai's lap as the dog slept in her lap.

The small snoring of the dog had lulled the occupants into a comfortable silence only broken by the low sound of the T.V. playing in the background, Yang resting her head on Coco's lap. The brunette looked down to see the blonde woman asleep as Coco ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know, you're the first person besides Ruby and Summer to have Yang's permission to touch her hair like that." Tai spoke breaking the silence. Coco startled somewhat by the sound looked towards the man.

"Yeah. Ruby's mentioned it to me." Coco began, as she rested her head against the back of the couch. "Her hair is beautiful though. Silky, and a beautiful shade." Coco enjoyed the snoring coming from Yang. She knew how stressed Yang was about how Ruby was going to take the party.

Despite the slight hiccup at the start, whatever Blake and her talked about seemed to have calmed her down to the point where Ruby was fine showing up downstairs. Clearly wanted to hide behind something and pretend it never happened, but Coco supposed with how life seemed to want to kick Ruby down early, with her mother dying on her birthday.

' _Instead of celebrating a sixth birthday with a party, she was burying her mother. Hell add in a cheating girlfriend, and an abusive one next... if karma is a thing she really did some terrible things in a past life.._ ' Coco thought as Yang let out a loud snore, waking herself up with a start almost.

"What time is it?" Yang asked closing her eyes again. The harsh light of the T.V. was stinging her tired eyes. She felt Coco shift her body to slip her phone out of her pocket.

"About ten thirty. You want to go to bed?" Coco asked as Yang began to rub her cheek against the lap. "No. Your lap is comfortable." Yang muttered as she let out a joyful hum. The warmth she was feeling was nice.

"Yang, just go. I'll take your sister and her dog up stairs." Tai spoke moving Ruby carefully into his arms, who began to cradle the puppy in her arms.

"If you recalled she named him Zwei. We will need to say his name in order for him to get used to it. Otherwise, he won't take to the name." Yang muttered as she sat up from her spot. She figured it wouldn't be that bad to actually turn in. It was late, and she was meant to be up early. Plus this way she could cuddle Coco, and sleep. Two of the many joys in her life, but unlike most of the others joys she has in her life those two were the simplest.

"You two going to behave? Or am I going to need to separate you two into different rooms?" Tai asked as he attempted to open the door with his foot keeping Ruby as level as he could. "Ha ha dad. Just bring her up or I swear there will never be bacon in this house again." Yang threatened as Tai rolled his eyes walking up the stairs.

As he entered Ruby's room he noticed how clean it was. Slightly angry that Ruby left the window open for the entire day since the party, but knew the cold air could do her good and most likely help with the hallucinations of her ex-girlfriend.

He quickly rested Ruby on the bed and pulled her blanket up, as he moved the corgi into the bed Yang had brought up. Once the corgi was placed on the cold bed he woke up to circle around to find a better, warmer spot. Tai walked over and closed the big window that had been opened and opened a smaller one. He wanted to help ease her mind, not give her hypothermia.

"Sleep tight Ruby." Tai whispered as he walked out of the room closing the door. He had no idea if the dog was trained and would rather the mess be located in one room than the entire house. Granted he knew Ruby would be angry if he made a mess of any description in her room, but she was going to need to do the training and clean up the messes.

As he walked to his room he just saw Yang's door closing. ' _Not going to even yell at her to keep her door open. That would be rather easy on her._ ' He slipped his phone out of his pocket just to check the messages.

' _Hmmm... Why is Qrow asking me about that black haired chick? He knows just as much if not more than I do of her._ ' Tai quickly opened a new text to send to his brother. 'All I know is that she and Ruby talk practically nightly. Message her yourself.' Tai wrote as he sent it. He fell onto his bed. He always forgot how tiring it was to visit his late wife's grave.

Tai felt his phone vibrate as he leaned up to look at the message.

 _Q~ Sorry for wanting to make sure my niece with a history of worst relationships than you._

 _T~ You're lucky I'm too tired to go to whatever bar you'll find yourself tonight_ and beat you half to death.

 _Q~ Well, I think I can spare sometime to remind you, you may have knowledge of the body, but even drunk I have more fighting experience... so if you want to fight, come at me._

Tai placed his phone on his nightstand. Choosing to stop the conversation there. He knew it would end one of two ways. Either them going to drink together or them going to meet up to get into a fist fight. Or the most likely of the options, both.

He let his eyes drift shut enjoying the silence, that was until he felt small hands shaking him. He opened his eyes, seeing a few beams of light pass through the curtains he had drawn close at some point in the night during the party. He looked over towards his youngest daughter, the look of abject terror on her face. With the small dog in her hands, trying to move out of her hands, back out of Tai's room.

'Dad I think I saw her, and Zwei looked like he was growling at the window.' Ruby signed as she placed the corgi onto Tai's bed. Tai clicked his lamp on to illuminate his room more. He moved over and flicked the blanket up. He wasn't in the mood to deal with checking Ruby's room. Ruby sat down with her back to the headboard. She knew she couldn't go back to sleep. Even though it was six in the morning, she just couldn't. She figured she would stay up until seven then start her morning ritual with the added section to let her new dog out.

Zwei meanwhile jumped off the bed and took a seat just in front of the door. Clearly not trusting something. Cementing Ruby's suspicion that she was seeing something. And clearly Zwei didn't trust whatever it was she was seeing.

* * *

Blake was surprised when Ruby had come down. Not at the fact that she had come down. But at the fact at how soon she had came down afterwards. Granted the glaring she had received from Ruby's family she had never met with the exception of Ruby's uncle and she had only talked to him on a few short occasions when Ruby left her phone unlocked and he was being nosy.

Which made the ten in the morning message from him somewhat unnerving. 'Sorry Qrow, I have a meeting in the afternoon with the SEC.' That was how she responded. It wasn't a lie... per-say, she just would rather not have to deal with him right after that party where her entire family seemed to be assuming that Ruby and her were in a relationship. Ruby sitting so close to her didn't help, and she was assuming the fact Blake was fluent in sign language may have raised some red flags as well.

It was laughable, but at the same time Blake could see why they were being protective of Ruby. Granted she only knew half of the story with Ruby's first ex, but at the same time it seemed like it was the full story. She got drunk and cheated on Ruby. As for her last ex, Blake knew the story. Even if it was only half technically, whatever Pyrrha's reasons were, were not enough.

The kitten in Blake's lap suddenly pounced onto Sun. "Look, he is learning." Neptune joked as Sun rolled his eyes picking the kitten up from his face. For once he loathing the fact the kitten had a fascination with his face. The kitten always seemed to enjoy not only attacking his face, but also sleeping on it.

"Nep, while I do enjoy being woken up because I have a morning shift... is the vicious kitten and the even more vicious Blake really needed? Bad enough I'm still sore from yesterday. She has a powerful knee." Sun stated placing the kitten back on the couch as he sat up from the floor.

"You did forget her at the airport. Was the knee over the line... yes, but it makes sense." Neptune stated collecting the purring puff ball into his arms. "Whatever, now I need to get to work. So I'll wait for a few minutes, you know give you guys a few minutes before I have to go and you know make my living... that is until making blanket forts is a successful and money earning thing." Sun stated as he could see the gears starting to turn in their heads.

Before they could respond he had already stood up and began to walk towards the bathroom. He stepped a half step back to see Neptune and Blake beginning to talk almost silently. "Hey Nep, you want to join me or are you going to continue talking to the maniacal woman for the remainder of the morning."

"Oh, talking with Blake. That way I won't need to hear you bitch." Neptune joked as he stood up and walked towards Sun.

* * *

Ruby sat outside the bakery, waiting for Yang to get off. She had decided to talk a walk with her new dog. Shortly after Ruby had walked into her dad's room and Zwei had calmed down, she realised rather quickly that she would need to toilet train him. It was also a ruder awakening for Tai. Which he was not happy about.

As she was waiting she could see Sun and Blake walking up. As Sun walked up he ruffled her hair and walked in. Ruby slipped the leash onto her wrist as Blake stopped. 'Hey Ruby. How is Zwei doing?' Blake signed as Ruby smiled. A reaction no matter how her day had been going Blake could always cause.

'Zwei is fine... he pooped in the house already. It was disgusting.' Ruby signed as Blake smiled and attempted to keep herself a distance away from the animal. She knew the odds of the small dog creating the same dog attacks she suffered as a child. But The pure phobia was keeping her rooted.

'Well you look really tired Ruby... were you up late drawing again?' Blake was concerned, the dog sitting continentally at Ruby's heels wasn't enough to stop the concerns, even though a simple late night wouldn't be bad, but she had seemed just as tired the previous day.

'Yeah... that paper is great... plus with that note Roman left it is encouraged me.' Ruby lied. She didn't want Blake to think she was going crazy like mostly everyone. She wanted to make sure Blake had some belief in her before she even mentioned seeing Pyrrha.

Before Blake could respond to Ruby's obvious lie Yang walked out. "Suppity sup Blake. Want to walk with me and Rubes with Zwei?"

"Sure."

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm intentionally saying she signs zwei instead of the english translation... plus laziness. But hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I do... plus I reminded you all about a small sub plot.** **No evil intentions... I swear. :3c**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, welp, welp, hope you guys are enjoying this. Don't have much else to say, Onto the guest reviews!**

 **Guest: There are at least five people that can tell you, I never confirm or deny theories until I reveal it. But I do encourage you to continue letting your imagination run wild.**

 **Haley Earthstone: Glad you like both of the stories. They are really fun to write, But yes Ladybug shall happen mark my words.**

Chapter 8:

Ruby sat in a spot that was easily one of her favourites. It was the one of the simple rose bushes her mother planted. She wasn't even signing anything. She just wanted to think, and while normally she could do that as well in her house, for some reason she just hadn't felt safe inside since her birthday.

Zwei sat patiently next to Ruby, just staring at the bush. Ruby wasn't sure what was going through the canine's mind. But she did enjoy her little guardian. She reached over and began to give the animal the reward it wanted.

She had learned in the few weeks since her party that Zwei was a rather simple dog. One who valued his ears being scratched just as much as any treats he was given. Zwei walked over into Ruby's lap. Ruby could already figure out what is going through his mind. If he could snuggle up and get more scratches.

Ruby saw out of the corner of her eye someone taking Zwei's previous spot. She looked over to see Yang sitting down. 'Still thinking? Because Blake and Velvet are here. Something about your guys' plan to go out tonight?' Yang signed as Ruby began to run over any and all conversations she had had with the duo in the last two weeks.

'I never planned anything like that with them. The closest was me asking them to take Zwei on some walks with me.' Ruby signed as Zwei began to crawl up higher onto Ruby's chest to try and prompt her to scratch more.

'Well you can either go with them, or I'm sending them out here to drag you out. You've been practically a hermit since your party. It is unhealthy.' Yang signed as Ruby frowned. She knew Yang wasn't joking, but Ruby just couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched and it was something that was starting to put her on edge.

'I'm fine staying inside Yang. Besides someone needs to watch Zwei.' Ruby signed as Yang rolled her eyes and grabbed the corgi from Ruby's lap and placed him on the ground on her other side.

'Coco and I are staying in. We can watch him. You need to get out some more. Staying inside like you have been, you will be crazy by the end of the month.' Yang continued as Ruby let out what Yang would assume would be a groan if Ruby could.

'I'm not going to go crazy. I have my drawings, and Zwei, and you. You big dummy.' Ruby continued as Zwei crawled into Yang's lap looking for some attention. 'And Zwei is a traitor… he is meant to be on my side.'

'Ruby I will only count to three. Now go in there and go have some fun.' Yang signed with a definitive tone, she was not letting Ruby get out of this easily. She did not like seeing her sister confining herself to their house. She hadn't even seen Ruby at the bakery in two weeks. She was truly beginning to worry for the small red head.

Ruby stared as Yang held up a single finger. After a second the number of fingers Yang held up doubled. Soon another finger joined it's original counterpart. Before Ruby even realised Yang held up the third finger.

Before Ruby could respond Yang picked her up and tossed her over her shoulder. Zwei fell out of Yang's lap. Ruby began to flail as Yang began to chuckle at Ruby's feeble attempt at getting out of going into the house to talk to some of her friends that Yang may or may not have invited over.

As Yang opened the door, the small corgi barking all the way and biting on Yang's pants cuff trying to pull the blonde back to where the redhead had been sitting. "Zwei! I'm not hurting her!" Yang yelled as Velvet, Blake, and Coco looked up.

"I'm inclined to ask why… but I suppose we've been practically dating for so long." Velvet spoke earning a quizzical look from Coco and Yang. Velvet rolled her eyes and continued. "Because I'm far too invested into this relationship. I'm the one that helped turn you two from a one night stand into the loveable couple, that for some reason still isn't enough reason for you to tell me that one freaking cookie recipe!" Velvet's tone increased as her sentence dragged on.

"Sorry, the only people that will ever get that recipe will be either my children or Ruby's. No one else. It is a family recipe. And even then, we may not have children." Yang stated placing Ruby on the ground in front of her. Ruby glared at Yang as she turned around.

'Who set this little thing up? I'm fine with staying inside.' Ruby scowled as she signed. She wanted an answer. And she would be damned if she wasn't going to get an answer.

'Sorry Ruby. Your sister was worried. And if it makes you feel better all we plan to do is for Velvet to bake and once that is done we are going to watch some of those anime movies I've been telling you about.' Blake signed, attempting to rid whatever lies Yang had filled Ruby's head with.

Ruby turned around and stared Yang in the eye. 'This conversation isn't over Yang. And I do plan to get revenge. One that will make the great shaving seem like the best possible thing in your life'

Yang wasn't sure why but just the thought of those months it took to have her hair grow back, made her lose control over the muscle in her right eye.

'You wouldn't. Mom and Dad punished you so hard when that happened that you became incapable of anything remotely negative emotion wise.' Yang signed as Ruby continued her glare.

'And it will be worth it. Now make sure Zwei is up stairs in my room when you go to bed. But leave the door open. Got it. And so help me if he is hurt, I will hurt you so much worse.' Yang had no doubt in her mind about how serious Ruby was. Not that Yang would harm the small corgi… intentionally. She knew the dog was going to injure itself if he continued to pull on her clothes like that.

Yang reached down and picked up the dog who had started to growl. Yang quickly tapped the dog on the nose, as Ruby took the angry animal and began to scratch his head.

Zwei instantly calmed down at the affection. Ruby placed her forehead against the dog's head to attempt to telepathically transfer her wanting him to behave. Or at least not to destroy any form of bonding time between Yang and Coco. Ruby was still waiting for either a ring appearing on her sister's finger or seeing a lot less of Coco.

Ruby placed Zwei onto the couch next to Coco as she grabbed her shoes that were just next to the couch and began to slip them on. She could see Yang tapping her foot as Blake quickly tried to avoid the glare from what she had long since dubbed _the gaze from hell_.

Velvet began to scratch the small animal's ear. "Right, so we are meant to keep Ruby busy long enough so you guys can get a bit down and dirty?" Velvet asked rhetorically, enjoying the blush developing on Coco's face.

"No more then when you kick me out of the house so you can do whatever it is that gets both yours and Yatsu's rocks off." Coco stated as she quickly regained the colour in her face as the colour began to saturate Velvet's.

Before Velvet could respond Ruby stood up. "Oh sorry Velvet. Thanks for playing, unfortunately we are out of time. Your consolation prize is spending time with the adorable redhead that is my sister." Yang joked as they began to walk towards the door and she jumped onto the couch next to Coco.

She could hear the door click closed. Just as Yang began to lean into capture Coco's lips Zwei barked as he got comfortable on Coco's lap. Staring into Yang's eyes. ' _What do you know. I may just kill that dog. He is being a little shit and stopping my game… just need to figure out a convincing lie._ ' Yang thought as she reluctantly pulled back from Coco. settling for sliding her arm behind Coco, pulling her closer.

"You do know we can just go upstairs, close him in Ruby's room giving us just enough time for some fun times. We then open the door just before Ruby comes back." Coco stated as she stopped petting the dog long enough to feel Yang's arm tense.

"Ruby will kill me if she finds out… so let's not let that happen." Yang stated nearly jumping off the couch as she swooped the dog up. Coco let out a giggle as she ran ahead of Yang to go into Yang's room. The blonde was practically jumping just thinking about the possibilities of what she was getting ready in the room for.

As Yang climbed the stairs she looked at the dog who had been practically sulking in her arms. "Sorry Zwei. If you didn't block me you could have gotten all the snuggles you wanted." Yang began as she began to climb the stairs.

"But seeing as you did block me, you're getting locked into Rubes' room. That is until I'm thoroughly relaxed." Yang continued as she walked into Ruby's room. "Damn. Ruby needs to learn that if she wants a window open she should open the small one." Yang muttered walking over and closing the wide open window and opened the small one.

She placed Zwei onto his small bed and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She quickly began to walk towards her room when she stopped due to the growling she heard from Zwei.

' _I swear! That dog has it out for me! Jokes on him. I'm not falling for that._ ' Yang thought as she walked into her room where her jaw practically hit the floor. She could see Coco laying on her bed, wearing nothing but a sheet, scarcely covering her body.

Yang wiped the drool from her mouth and closing it in one fluid motion. Coco broke her out of her stupor with one word. "Strip."

* * *

Ruby sat on a stool sulking. She had normally enjoyed people baking. But she felt like she was forced. Blake had taken out her phone and began to take pictures of Velvet working.

Blake was ecstatic to see the speed Velvet worked at. It was a remarkable sight to behold. The speed and accuracy she was working at. "So Velvet… what are you making?" Blake asked as she took another picture.

"Brownies and Blondies. I could have made some eclairs, but that would require me getting out some oil to cook the pastries. Like you can bake them, but I feel they lose something then. Plus I don't have any cream." Velvet spoke stopping at the end, knowing the question that was burning in the back of their mind.

Blake looked over to see Ruby signing. "Ruby want's to know if you and Yatsu used it together… I don't think she means it in the same way I'm thinking about it though." Blake translated. It was made abundantly clear that Velvet's knowledge of sign was rather limited.

"NO! Well yes! But it was for food I swear!" Velvet yelled as she blushed a shade of red that would put Ruby's namesake to shame. She quickly slammed the trays into the oven as she turned back to the red and black duo. "Let's go watch that movie! Those are going to take about forty minutes!" Velvet yelled trying to cover her face.

She could see the gears turning in Blake's head. "Right… well it is longer than that… all of them. Which one do you want to watch?" Blake asked as she fanned four movies out.

Ruby pushed one forward as Blake turned to look. 'You said this was a nice fluffy one involving sisters… let's watch that one first… so I may not kill my sister.'

"She wants to watch My Neighbour Totoro. Which is one of my favourites personally." Blake spoke as she grabbed the case and they began to walk into the living room. Blake handed Velvet the case as her and Ruby took a seat on the couch. "So before I click play what is the plot?" Velvet asked jumping onto the couch, looking at the title screen.

"Trust me if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Blake began as Ruby poked her. "Ruby says make sure subtitles are on." Blake spoke as Velvet clicked play.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I can not express how sorry I am that it took so long to get this out. Life keeps coming up, not entirely bad parts about life either… could of also probably got this out yesterday, but between Minecraft and Huniecam… I got distracted. But those of you who can see into the next chapter from the contents of this… don't spoil it on people now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, more writing. And so you all know, I would** _ **never**_ **kill a dog. Just like how I would** _ **never**_ **make Pyrrha an abusive person… Nope just me being a nice guy over here. Onto the Guests reviews!**

 **Guest #1: Nope, while Howl's Moving Castle is a nice movie, Totoro is a nice relaxing movie. Just the right level of conflict for the fluff. Plus the hand drawn stills it is perfect.**

 **Guest #2: You cheeky bugger you. Time to release the hounds. But if you haven't seen My Neighbour Totoro you really should.**

 **Guest #3: All good things, and I don't want to spoil that for you.**

Chapter 9:

Yang enjoyed the feeling of Coco's body pressed against hers. Both just attempting to catch their breath. The cool breeze from Yang's open window felt nice against their glistening bodies. They enjoyed the chill.

"One of us should go let Zwei out soon." Coco muttered. As she repositioned herself so she was even more comfortable. Enjoying the closeness. It was a rather enjoyable thing for her. ' _Why does sex make it even harder to pop the question… is it because I don't want to ruin this?_ ' Coco thought as Yang began to rub her back.

"Yeah… I'll do it… try and amend something with him. He seemed kinda pissed. And was barking because he was being locked into Ruby's room." Yang spoke moving her free arm under her head. "Question is, do I want to go now and leave from this comfortable place, or do we wait till the final second?" Yang asked as she just rested her eyes closed.

"Nah, I was the one to suggest we lock him in the room. I'll let him out now." Coco spoke standing up and walking towards Ruby's room. Carefully sashaying her hips, to entice Yang who just enjoyed the sight.

"Uhh… Yang? Are you sure you put Zwei in Ruby's room?" Coco shotted as Yang sat up. "Yeah… the little shit was even barking because of it." Yang yelled back. ' _If this is your idea of a funny joke, I need to give you some lessons._ ' Yang thought closing her eyes.

"He isn't in here Yang."

At that her eyes shot open as she began to walk towards Ruby's room. "Are you sure he isn't under the bed or something?" Yang asked taking the final step to peer inside Ruby's room. She quickly stepped inside and peered under the bed.

"Oh thank god." Yang let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Zwei cowering in the corner almost. Tail between his legs and shivering. Yang reached under and Zwei attempted to bite her hand. She pulled her hand away just in time. "Bastard!" Yang yelled as Coco looked under the bed to see the frightened corgi.

"Yang… is that blood?" Coco asked pointing to small tufts of his fur round his mouth dyed a dark red. As if he did bleed it would have dried. Yang quickly looked around to see if anything under the bed was the cause. "If it is, I don't think it is his. But just to be safe, can you grab me a towel? Something to cover him to help him calm down." Yang asked as Coco ran out of the room.

Yang meanwhile grabbed the flashlight Ruby still kept in her nightstand and shined it under the bed, looking for any signs it was Zwei's blood. ' _Doesn't seem to be pooling… or any pools under the bed to begin with. Maybe he just got into something he shouldn't have._ ' Yang thought as Coco came back in with the towel.

"Okay Coco, I'm going to left the bed, once I do toss that on him and drag him out carefully, just in case he is hurt." Yang spoke as she moved Ruby's nightstand to get a better angle to lift the bed, as she lifted it Coco tossed the towel onto Zwei. As she bent down to move Zwei out she could feel his breathing rate jump.

Once she was sure Zwei and Coco were a safely away she lowered the bed back to its original position. Yang grabbed the towel holding Zwei and picked it up. After a few reassuring words Zwei began to calm down.

Yang began to look around the area of the red tufts and smiled. "Well, it doesn't look like there is any open wounds." Yang spoke as she carefully lifted Zwei's top lip. "Just looks like he is missing a tooth… probably bit something too hard earlier today and somehow opened the hole up." Yang spoke as she began to pet the dog.

Zwei quickly began to calm down. "You had me worried there for a minute little guy. But let's go get that dried blood washed off you. If Ruby sees that she will kill me." Yang spoke as she walked into the bathroom as Coco walked back into Yang's room.

Yang wetted the corner of the towel Zwei was wrapped in and began to wipe away the blood. Soon the dog's original fur colour started to come back, with a slight reddish tint. "God I hope she doesn't notice that. I don't want to sleep with one eye open again." Yang spoke as she looked in the mirror to see Coco walking into the room, clothed in some of the clothes that she kept in Yang's room.

"Well, at least he isn't hurt. No idea why he almost took a bite at your hand." Coco asked rubbing Zwei's head. Just behind his ears.

"It was dark, I may have pissed him off a little, and I think this is the first time he has been in Ruby's room by himself with the door closed. So he was probably scared. According to Sun, he is only around three months. So he is still a baby." Yang stated placing the dog onto the floor. Taking the towel and tossed it into the hamper in the corner of the room.

"Come on Zwei. I won't close the door this time." Yang spoke as she carefully lead the dog, who was walking slowly towards Ruby's room. As Yang stood at the door Zwei stood, unmoving from the door frame. "Go on. I'm sure Ruby won't mind if you sleep on her bed. Just don't poop in her bed."

Zwei took a few careful steps into the room. He looked between Yang and the bed. Constantly switching between the two. Yang rolled her eyes as she walked up to the dog and placed him onto the bed. "Now, can you please not bark. Just short of someone breaking into the house. Please?" Yang asked as if the corgi on the bed would respond.

After a few seconds Yang walked out, just remembering that she was naked. "Time to go warm up with Coco." Yang spoke as she walked back into her room. She quickly dived under the blanket and got comfortable with her head resting on Coco's chest. "Well he is on Ruby's bed, and now all we need is for you to get more naked." Yang spoke, she could feel Coco practically roll her eyes.

"Well I'm ready for another round. But can you go another round? You were a little beat after the last round." Coco asked as Yang stared into her eyes, with a simple message of 'challenge accepted'.

* * *

Blake wasn't sure why the redhead in her lap was crying. It was just after the scene where the mother's condition in the movie worsened, and it looked like she was going to die. Blake had even paused the movie so the redhead in her lap could see the last part of the movie.

Velvet came back into the room holding a plate holding the treats she had just finished baking. Velvet tapped Ruby on her shoulder as she held the plate for Ruby to reach for some. Ruby pulled away knowing her eyes were red and puffy. But she wanted to see what Velvet wanted.

'She finished the baking… and brought some out here. She is holding them behind you.' Blake signed as Ruby nodded. She turned around and could see Velvet looking apologetically. Ruby rubbed her eyes once more she got off her seat on Blake's lap.

'Sorry about that… just that hit a bit close to home.' Ruby signed. She tentatively reached over and grabbed one. She took one of them from the top of the pile. And took a bite.

"She says th-" Blake started but was stopped by the brunette.

"I may not have any signing experience, but I've made her enough things to know what that means. She likes it right?" Velvet asked rhetorically as she grabbed one and took a bite. "You forget Blake, I work at a bakery her sister is a co-owner of." Velvet continued.

Blake reached over and took one and quickly took a bite. "Mind you these really are good, but what exactly is a blondie?" Blake asked as she took another bite. "White chocolate brownie. Just easier to say blondie."

'Do you want to talk about what made you cry?' Blake asked as Ruby just shook her head. She may have trusted Blake with an awful lot, but just talking about her mother was hard. She could just barely talk about it with Yang and her dad.

'It is just so hard to talk about it Blake. I can just barely talk about it with my family… I'd much rather just ignore it.' Ruby signed back, taking another one of the treats and took a bite. 'That is a very bad attitude to take for it, but you know I won't make you talk.'

"Uhhhh! I feel so left out! Are you guys talking about me?" Velvet groaned as she flailed her arms lightly. "No, if we were talking about you, I would say it out loud. I'm not Sun." Blake stated as she turned back to Ruby.

'Do you want to continue watching or do you want to switch movies? Because it does get happier.' Blake asked as she passed the remote to Ruby to decide whether or not to continue the movie. Ruby placed the treat into her mouth and quickly signed. 'Do you want to watch it?'

She bit down into the chocolate treat letting it fall into her waiting hands. 'I like the movie, but if it is sad or you, we can change the movie. I won't mind.'

Ruby just pushed play, she didn't want to disappoint Blake. ' _Blake has never lead me astray… so if she says it get's happier, I'm going to believe her._ ' Ruby thought as the movie picked up again.

* * *

"Tai… I know you're going to be pissed but she asked for you specifically. And refused to accept anyone else." Jim spoke to his friend who rolled his eyes. He was tired and should have been on his way home.

"Look, Jim short of it being one of my daughters or even brother, I don't care." Tai spoke trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Just tell me who it is."

"You'll need to see her. Looks like she is going to need even then I would put her on a psych evaluation." Jim continued as he lead his friend towards the room containing a patient that he knew was going to possibly cause Tai some anger. As Tai saw the mane of black hair he glared at his friend.

"I swear to whatever god you want me to. Jim if that is Raven, I'm going to gut you." Tai hissed as he pushed his friend into a wall. He knew what Tai went through once Raven left.

"Tai, she refuses help from anyone but you, and you took the same oath I did." Jim stated as Tai resisted the urge to violently punch a wall. Tai didn't say anything as he shoved the man once more and stormed into the room grumbling.

"Tai, how nice to see you again. The years have been kind." The black haired girl's sickly sweet voice was like poison to Tai. "Raven. Just be quiet and let me do my job." Tai spoke as he grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on.

"Once I do patch job on you, you are going to tell me exactly why you're back in town."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, I like this chapter. Introduced a new character, hope you enjoy. Time to get on writing the next chapter… some pokemon playing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rightyo. Story time. Could pull myself away from pokemon long enough to start. Plus playing both Platinum and X at the same while fun and adds a nice difficulty curve, but it got boring after… five hours.**

 **Haley Earthstone: Glad you like it. I enjoy writing it just as much if not more then when people read it.**

Chapter 10:

Ruby walked into her house slightly slower. The mid morning sun beating down on her. She was surprised by the time once they finished the movies it was already eight in the morning. She hadn't even texted Yang or her dad about staying. She had started to walk home enjoying the sun's rays. Blake was walking next to her, each just enjoying the ray's.

' _Hm. Dad is home. That is weird. I could have swore he was going to stay and work even longer… that has been his normal thing._ ' Ruby thought as she continued to walk. She was enjoying the fact her dad may be home during the morning for once.

'Is Tai off or something?' Blake signed as Ruby just shrugged.

'As far as I know no. maybe he just pulled too long of a shift. If that is the case someone really must have made him really mad. The only time i've seen him do that is when Yang was handcuffed to a bed after shattering the bones in her arm and needing something like fifty stitches.' Ruby started to think about all the possible reasons he would be home.

'Why was she handcuffed?' Blake asked. Confused somewhat by what would cause that short of her being arrested she couldn't think of any just cause. 'Huge bar fight. Her ex-girlfriend started just to see if Yang would fight. She is a bitch, and has as Yang says a monopoly on my anger.' Ruby continued as they stepped onto the porch.

'You are more then welcome to come in. I'm sure you are wide awake right now. I'm also sure dad or Yang made coffee… if Yang isn't handcuffed to a bed in the hospital that is.' Ruby joked, but the raven haired woman in front of her could see the concern in her face. Blake just smiled lightly and signed 'okay'.

Blake followed in just behind Ruby hearing the low volume of the television. 'You take your coffee black with one sugar right?' Ruby asked walking into the kitchen. 'Yes, but if you have no coffee it is okay.'

'Go sit in the living room. I'll be in shortly.' Ruby signed as Blake nodded and quickly walked into the living room to see Tai asleep in his chair, with a scowl on his face. Coco meanwhile was watching something on low volume.

Blake took a seat next to the girl and began to attempt to watch whatever Coco was watching. "So how was Velv and you double teaming Ruby? Because if I go back and see odd stains I'm going to be pissed." Coco whispered sparing just glance over to the couch's new occupant.

"We just watched some movies. If there are any stains it would be from Velvet and Yatsu… apparently they like to use whipped cream. So I would be skeptical as what food is safe to eat in that house." Blake off handed as she could see Coco turn to look at her. Slightly slack jawed, as if knowing the question burning a hole in Coco's mind.

"She may have accidentally confessed to it while she was baking. Got a laugh out of me." Blake continued as Ruby walked in holding two cups. Stopping when she saw Tai sitting in his chair. Ruby nudged the table over so she could rest the two cups on the table.

She waved to Coco and walked over to her sleeping dad. She gently nudged him awake. Tai's eyes opened to see his scowling daughter. 'Why are you home? Did you hit some again?' Ruby signed, loathing the fact that knowing her dad he would have injured someone if he got angry enough.

It was something she had only heard of him doing twice. Once was when his supposed first wife up and left out of nowhere, and when Yang's and her mother died. Some guy had made wisecracks. That man had no idea how lucky he was because by the time Ruby had heard he was long gone and she had even started to date Neo.

'No. something came up. I was advised to take some more personal time.' Tai signed as Ruby continued to glare.

'If you aren't going to tell me the full story go up to your room.' Ruby demanded as Tai rolled his eyes. 'Well, when your sister comes home with Zwei, tell her to bring up some tea.' Tai signed as he got up from his chair and walked up the stairs.

Both Blake and Coco could hear some grumbling as Ruby turned on her heel to see the other two girls just glancing between Ruby and the way door Tai had walked out. Coco had seen only one other time where Tai had instantly bended to Ruby's will.

Blake leaned over to Coco and whispered, "Did his own daughter just send him to his room? Acting like a stern mother?"

"I think so… but in her defence from what I've heard he got sent home. Apparently got into a violent screaming match with a patient, and it looked like he was going to injure someone." Coco muttered covering her mouth as so Ruby wouldn't read her lips. She had promised Tai that she wouldn't tell Ruby.

Ruby smacked Coco's hand away as she signed 'No fair. If you guys want to talk about me, just come out and say what you want.' Ruby signed to both of the women in front of her.

'We weren't talking about you. Well we're talking about how easily Tai listens to you.' Blake signed quickly sipping the mug of coffee Ruby put in front of her.

'Well if he is going to blatantly lie to me, I'm going to be stern. He is hiding something. And he is welcome to come out of his room once he is willing to tell me the full truth.' Ruby signed sitting down between the two.

Coco turned on the subtitles as she continued to watch the show she had been watching. Ruby rested her head on Blake's shoulder as she grabbed her mug of coffee and took a sip. She was enjoying the closeness.

* * *

"Sorry Doc. I thought I was panicking but it is nice to have that clarification. What's the damage? What do I owe you?" Yang asked as the green haired vet that she had to admit she had some reservation about when she first met him. The man seemed to be running off on nothing but a constant stream of coffee.

"That is okay. It is free. Nothing was wrong with him and your concern for him is heart warming. But it is just a missing a few teeth. Most likely just some milk teeth." The green haired man spoke as he walk to the door and held it open for Yang to walk through.

"Thanks again Mr. Oobleck."

"Doctor! Not 'Mister'. What is the point of a title if you aren't going to use it." The man snapped at Yang who held up her hands in defence.

"Sorry, your right. That one is my bad." Yang admitted as she carried Zwei out of the room. "If some other signs of blood should appear around the mouth in the coming few weeks don't worry. It is perfectly natural." The man spoke as they moved towards the front door of the building.

"Again thanks. My sister would have killed me if he had been seriously injured." Yang continued to thank the man as he just held the door open. "Agreed. Better safe than sorry with a small breed like him. And at such a young age. But you should be off. I have other patients to deal with. Goodbye."

"Bye then." Yang spoke as she began to walk down the road, Zwei just plodding along side. Enjoying the sun's rays on his fur.

"You know, you had me worried little guy. Not just for my own self preservation too. Your part of the family meaning that I'm going to worry about you just as much as I worry about Ruby." Yang spoke as Zwei just glanced back over at the blonde.

Zwei let out a bark as if to let Yang know he understood. "You mind if I text Coco we are on our way back? I don't want to seem rude." Yang asked, not particularly caring if she may seem crazy to onlookers. The corgi just shook his head as Yang pulled out her phone.

 _Y~ On our way back now, the vet say not to worry if some more blood appears. Just loosing his baby teeth._

 _C~ Well Ruby came back like five minutes ago… and sent your dad to his room. How much power does she have exactly?_

 _Y~ Sounds about right. If he is going to dodge the truth she is going to be mad. While I personally find it funny all things considered._

 _C~ Right well, hurry up._

* * *

Yang wasn't sure what to expect when she walked into her dad's room. She had been told to go up after Ruby picked up Zwei. But whatever she was expecting it was not the grown man's foot being the only thing in the bed.

Yang groaned as she stepped into the room and kicked the other blonde's shoulder. "Get up old man. You would swear you are the child and Rubes and I are the parents." Yang spoke as her dad grumbled sitting up.

"That's a scary thought. You being a parent." Tai spoke moving to a standing position. Yang just punched the man in the arm as she glared a death glare. "Let's go get a cup of coffee. I have a lot I need to talk to you about. And I would rather it be just the two of us." Tai walked towards the door as Yang's eyes followed.

"Dad, if this is about those strong laxatives I borrowed from the dispensary I promise you don't want them back. I may have laced some coffee pots with them… a few months back." Yang spoke as she followed her father down the flight of stairs.

"No, but that would explain why a number of people on your 'enemy list' came in with rectal trauma."

"Yeah, right. I'm going to let Coco know I'm heading out again. Just wait for me in the car." Yang stated as she split from her dad and walked back into the living room to see Ruby on the ground looking at the Zwei's mouth.

"Right Coco, the old man wants to go talk. I'd go over and kiss you goodbye, but she hasn't noticed me and it seems like she noticed. So see you in a few." Yang shouted as she Coco looked over and waved goodbye as Yang quickly dived out off the house.

* * *

' _Why does it seem like you are missing three teeth… or am I just going crazy… or at least crazier._ ' Ruby thought as she stopped looking at Zwei's teeth and just began to scratch him behind his ears.

She looked around to see Blake still keeping an eye on Zwei as she could see her and who she assumed Coco talking. ' _I wonder when Yang is going to come down stairs… I'm sure she'll know if he was missing some teeth before last night._ ' Ruby continued to think as she began to get back into the show Coco was watching.

She felt someone tap her shoulder causing her to look to see Blake signing, 'I should be going soon. Neptune and Sun are probably worried… or at least Neptune is.'

'Okay… I'll walk you home. That way Yang and Coco can have some more time together… and I'd rather not think about what else they'll be doing.' Ruby signed back as she stood up. She held her hand up to Zwei signalling him to wait as she began to walk with Blake towards the door.

' _Hm. Dad's shoes are gone. He must have gone out. I'm going to need to yell at him for that. He wanted to talk to Yang._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so got this done earlish… and still really, really, really want to get back to pokemon… I swear I'm not addicted. Oh and rectal trauma is serious and leads to literally hundreds of deaths each year. It is a very serious matter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay more writing! I have nothing witty to say… it always feels odd when that happens… onto the story I suppose then.**

Chapter 11:

The sound of the compressed air and water passing through the coffee grounds didn't seem to dampen the rage in the younger of the two blondes eyes. The soft murmuring of the patrons not dampening the redness in her face. The smell just seemed to enrage her further. Tai just knew if he didn't say anything he was going to regret it.

"Yang, I know this may seem like it is coming out of nowhere, but I would have really liked to never have met her again. Let alone her wanting to meet you." Tai stated as he could see anger brewing in Yang's eyes.

Yang stood up shoving her chair back, bringing one of her fists down onto the table. The mugs violently shaking. "THE FUCK! PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS JUST A JOKE!" Yang's voice raising. If whatever joke her dad had decided as a funny thing to do has already crossed the border between funny and being offensive.

"Yang... Just calm down." Tai spoke desperately trying to get his eldest to calm down. He had hoped a public area wouldn't get the reaction it did.

"I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU DON'T DROP A BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT ON ANYONE AND TELL THEM TO 'JUST CALM DOWN'!" Yang yelled. She could feel the eyes from surrounding people stare into her and her father who she was busy staring down, trying to fix the man to his spot.

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to lower you voice." one of the staff members spoke softly trying to avoid the wrath of the blonde. As Yang turned he began to shrink. "It… is… just… for the other people in here." He spoke, his voice lowering with each and every word. The rage he saw within Yang's eyes. He couldn't find a way to describe it accurately.

He looked at Yang's fist clenching so tight, a few stray droplets of blood fell onto the table. "Fuck. off. Before I punch you so hard your mom will need to give birth to you all over again." Yang's voice was laced with such vehement hate that the man froze.

Yang turned back to face her dad. "Fuck! You!" Yang yelled as she shoved the table towards the man and stormed out of the shop. She had no idea where she was going to go. It wasn't to her home, because that is exactly where she will run into the man all over again. She figured she should probably text Coco, but she didn't want her to feel the backlash of Yang's anger. Coco doesn't deserve that. That was all she was thinking.

' _Ruby would probably know what to say… but I still can't have her suffer the backlash of my anger…_ ' Yang began to think as she stopped. She looked at the buildings that surrounded her. ' _FUCK IT! Time to get drunk, get into a few fights, get the cops called, and spend the next morning getting my stomach pumped._ ' Yang thought as she continued to the one place she knew if Ruby saw her going she would be so angry, Yang would wish she had injured Zwei.

* * *

Coco wasn't sure how she was meant to feel. When Tai had returned they both were surprised that Yang had not returned. But Coco had assumed with whatever they talked about her blonde lover just needed time to digest the information.

But after a few hours had passed and still no sign of Yang showing up, Coco had chalked it up to Yang going to the bakery to compose her thoughts further. The only problem was that just didn't sit right with her. She knew Yang would have messaged her just to let her know.

So by the time eleven at night was rolling around and no sign of Yang or even a sign that anyone knew where she was, Coco began to hunt for her. Just in case the worst happened. She knew if Yang had been in the hospital Tai would have been called. Even if Yang wound up in the police station then Tai would have been called by Qrow, or some officer that knew Yang.

"Okay. Thanks again Velv. Just keep me posted if she shows up there. I'm still worried." Coco spoke into the phone as she left the bakery where the three men that had been working with no insight into where Yang was.

" _Well, she isn't at the bakery, she isn't home. So she can be one of two places. Option one, I'm assuming from the significance her mom's grave. Or the rare option now days Junior's. So if you want someone to go to one and you can go to the other._ " Velvet spoke. Coco could just picture her getting ready to put her shoes on and run to one of the places.

"No. You stay there, I'll look at both and if I have to call Ruby to go look at Summer's grave." Coco stated as she began to walk towards Junior's.

" _Be safe. I swear to whatever god you want if my second favourite couple gets screwed over because of some sleazy bar._ " Velvet yelled as Coco rolled her eyes and hung up her phone. ' _Might as well go and text Ruby… she can help drastically. To go and search Summer's grave._ _But Junior's isn't that far from here. And Ruby may not be able to get to the grave… FUCK I'm just going to need to do both._ ' Coco thought as she climbed into her car and practically floored it.

She needed to find her blonde lover in case she was a danger to herself. She would never be able to forgive herself if Yang caused harm to herself because she was hurting and she did nothing to help her. But at the same time Coco doubted that Yang would harm herself in the traditional sense. Coco knew Yang too long to think that. No, Yang's way of harming herself was normally drink herself stupid and get into some violent fight and most likely end up in the hospital.

Coco didn't want that. She never wanted that. She just hoped whatever the news Tai said didn't shake her so far to the core she would drift into her old ways.

As Coco drove up to Junor's she practically ripped her keys out and jumped out. She pushed past the bouncers and walked into the bar. She could see the place was rather empty for the time it was. She walked up to the tall, black haired man behind the bar.

"Junior have you seen Yang? No one has seen her. She isn't at any of her normal areas." Coco asked as she walked up to the bar. The man glanced at her before he turned his back on her.

"She was getting shit faced here earlier. Something must have really shaken her. But she left about twenty minutes ago. On rather shaky legs. Claiming she was going to the one person who could help her." Junior stated as he began to clean a glass turning back around to face Coco.

"Glad she was gone too. Beat five people down, probably broke some bones in her arms or hands, and was bleeding everywhere. Had to kick everyone out because of her. So if you find her, tell her she owes me five hundred for the damages she did to my property." Junior began, "Now if you kindly can fuck off that would be great. I need to finish closing up."

Coco resisted every urge she had to punch the man across the face. No her need to make sure Yang was alright was much stronger. She practically ran out the front door and climbed back into her car as she drove as fast as she could to the last place she has yet to check. She was immensely thankful for the lack of traffic. It made the what was at most five minute drive down to a minute with how fast she was going.

She parked her car and climbed out, beginning her journey towards Summer's grave. As she stepped closer she saw an unmistakeable blonde mane sitting down holding what appeared to be a half full bottle of beer in her hand.

Coco ran full force once she saw that Yang was still moving rather well. Once she was close enough she hugged Yang tightly. "Don't you ever vanish like that. I was so fucking worried." Coco's voice being muffled by Yang's shoulder.

"I intentionally didn't. I don't want to become like Pyrrha and beat you even by accident. And i was really angry. Almost beat down a fucking sixteen year old so bad." Yang slurred as she took a final drink and tossed the bottle to the side.

"What did you and Tai even talk about? Everyone was worried. You just walked off." Coco asked, finally taking in Yang's appearance. She had a few cuts on her arms and her face looked like it was swelling a little, from whatever fights she had gotten into.

"Not much. Just that the woman i've always called 'mom' turns out… isn't my mother!" Yang yelled at the grave. Coco could tell her anger wasn't at Summer. It just seemed something else was eating away. "AND! That my real mom wants to finally meet! The drug addicted alcoholic first wife of my dad! Turns out she left not one week but two weeks after I was born!" Yang continued to yell falling down onto her back taking Coco with her.

"Yang, that doesn't explain why you're here. Or why you are yelling." Coco stated fighting free of Yang's hold.

"Well I'm oh so very drunk. So drunk I know I at least sprained my wrist but I just don't feel it. And Mo- I mean Summer always would give the best advice. Bar none. And I only saw the flaw with that part of the plan after I got here." Yang continued and began to flail her arm around.

Coco visibly recoiled at the sight of Yang's arm. Some of the blood having already started to form a crust as more began to flow from an open slash on her arm. "Yang, I may not know Summer. But your arm needs to be treated. So let's go to the hospital. And once you sober up we can continue this." Coco spoke helping Yang up, being careful to not injure her further.

"Have I ever mentioned how good you are for me?" Yang asked as she stood up and hugged Coco again. "Yes, your entire family has said the same thing. And you know my parents while slightly judgemental agree that you are good for me." Coco spoke as she began to maneuver Yang towards her car.

"Did I ever say how much I love you? Because I don't feel like I say it enough. I mean honestly, you're so pretty half the time I forget words, the other half I really have to hold myself back because I feel the only way to convey it is to kiss you, then we wouldn't get anything done." Yang stated as Coco placed her into the car and buckled her in.

"Yes Yang. You have. And I feel the same. Hell I've been trying to figure out a way to pop the question but you're beauty makes it hard." Coco muttered as Yang began to quite up, Coco realising what she said and began to clam up. "I would say yes too. Because I love you, Ruby loves the fact you make me open up. Dad loves the fact when you are around I won't get into as bad fights as I have in the past." Yang stated as Coco took her seat.

"Good to know, but it feels kinda cheap to do it while you are drunk. So let's wait until after you sober up and the venue is a bit better" Coco muttered as Yang rolled her eyes. "You know I won't remember most of this in the morning… So I suppose it is a good thing you let that slip now. But I want you to go and make sure Ruby is okay with it… because she has to be my maid of honour… and my father dearest… even though I hate his guts right now… he is still my father… and he ha-" Yang was cut off by vomiting out the partially opened window.

Most of it spraying along the glass on the inside. "I'm so sorry Coco. I didn't even know it was coming. It just happened." Yang apologised as looked back to Coco.

The sight Coco was observing was something she had never seen on Yang's face. The look of guilt mixed with fear. Fear like Coco would do something violent. "It is okay Yang. It can be cleaned. I'm more worried about you, and all the blood on you."

"It isn't all mine. Most is from an ex. She and her gang got a bit loud… want to me to cheat on you… I wasn't having anything of the sort." Yang puffed her chest out at proud comment that she was willing to fight and beat anyone that wanted to step between her and Coco.

Coco wasn't sure what she should feel. Pride that Yang was willing to send people to the hospital for their love, anger that she not only got really drunk and put herself in a hospital. But right now she was happy that Yang wasn't dead.

As she parked the car she looked over, ignoring the bile and acid crusting over partially with the rest running down in a thick mess. Coco got out and walked over to help Yang. "Coco… You got blood on your shirt! Who did it!? I'll beat their ass!" Yang yelled pulling away trying to go fight who ever hurt her lover.

"Yang, honey despite how sweet that is, it is your blood and not mine. And I never liked this shirt anyways." Coco muttered walking into the waiting room. She could see the doctor she recognised as Yang's and Ruby's. She could see him take one look at Yang and sighed pinching his nose.

She could see him lean over the counter to quickly talk to the nurse he then stood up and gestured Coco to continue with Yang resting on her shoulder over. Once Coco approached the man she could see the sleepless night in his eyes.

"Before she comes back with a wheelchair, is this a 'call Tai' moment or 'leave Tai in the dark' moment?" He asked as Coco rolled her eyes turning to Yang.

"Fuck him! He is the reason I went to get shit faced… and fought… and caused Coco to worry her pretty face off. All because he told me about that crack whore that gave birth to me!" Yang yelled as Jim let out a sigh.

He turned to the other nurse behind the counter. "Call Tai. He needs to know." he got out as the first nurse returned with a wheel chair. She was getting ready to push it when Jim spoke up. "I got come with us."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, Finally got that done. Took forever, and three partial re-writes, but I did it. Shouldn't have been as distracted with 'Man at Arms: Reforged' and Pokemon. You should totally check out Man at Arms. They have some sweet builds and take suggestions from the comments for all their builds. But I digress, time for a nap and onto the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I got sidetracked by Youtube… in my defence he without flaws… or something… is it hard to believe it took me nearly an hour for this much? Youtube is addicting. Like Caffeine… or meth… one of those I consume in spades. I'll let you guess which. Story time!**

Chapter 12:

Ruby wasn't sure why she was even waiting in the hospital. She was mad. Mad at her dad for whatever him and Yang talked about seemed to cause her to end up in the hospital. She was mad at Yang for making everyone worried. She was mad at herself for letting Yang drift that far.

What the entire thing did prove however was how good Coco was for Yang. How she was tearing apart the city to try and find her. Hell Ruby was surprised to see Coco still sitting waiting patiently for Yang to wake up and feel the full force of her hangover.

The only reason Ruby hadn't strangled Yang was the fact she already had a plan to get revenge, make Yang suffer, and all it would take is a bedpan hitting the floor. Ruby looked up from her phone to see Yang sitting up partially rubbing her head.

Ruby didn't wait for any form of recognition. She kicked the bedpan she had hidden under her chair across the room. She could see Yang wince at the loud noise. Coco meanwhile snickered a little. Despite the fact she had known it was coming, the ringing that developed in her ears was more than worth it.

"OW!" Yang yelled attempting to roll over and covering her face. Finally noticing her bandaged hands. She quickly looked around and noticed the type of room she was in. ' _Looks like my plan was a success… unless Coco broke up with me… in which case time for round two. I don't think drunk me has that in her though. That was how we met for god's sake._ ' Yang thought as she sat up more.

"Be careful Yang. you needed five stitches in one arm and sprained your other wrist." Coco hushed helping Yang sit up so she wouldn't hurt herself any more.

"You know the funny thing? I don't even remember anything after like the fifth beer. And the only thing I can think that can cause some stitches was a game of five finger fillet, but I didn't hit myself." Yang spoke closing her eyes enjoying the silence coming from the room.

"Yang, Ruby is signing something… and all I can get is something along the lines of how dare you… and then something… and now she is telling me to just get you to open your eyes." Coco muttered lightly nudging Yang.

Yang opened her eyes to see her little sister glaring at her. 'What the hell Yang? Why did you go out drinking and make Coco worry and end up in the hospital because of it? What did you and dad talk about? He won't tell me. And I doubt you will tell me but you're the only one who will tell me.' Ruby signed with remarkable speed Coco didn't even try to keep up. She knew it didn't matter for her. She just hoped the blonde in the bed next to her could.

"Coco… can you leave the room for a bit… this may get heated… and I'll tell you what it is about later." Yang asked as Coco began to snicker. "Yang, if it is what I think it is, you told me, your doctor and every single person we walked past and walked past the room." Coco spoke standing up from the chair stretching.

"But I also really need some coffee. Velv took your shift by the way." Coco stated walking slowly towards the door swaying her hips. Feeling Yang's eyes burning a hole into her hips. Knowing it would absorb Yang's attention.

Once the door was closed Ruby moved over and smacked Yang over the back of the head. 'Start talking Yang.'

'Sorry Ruby… but have you seen Coco's butt? It is so perfect.' Yang signed, as Ruby rolled her eyes.

'I've seen it. Both clothed and naked. But I've seen better. Have you not seen Blake's?' Ruby started before realising where the conversation was going and smacked the back of Yang's head again. 'Don't change the subject start talking.' Ruby continued waiting for Yang to start talking.

'Dad just told me Mom wasn't my mother. That his junkie first wife was the one that gave birth to me.' Yang signed, just looking at her lap as Ruby climbed up into her bed. Ruby lifted Yang's head. 'What do you mean? Didn't dad say she they were only married for a month before she ran off?' Ruby signed, not wanting to believe Yang at that moment.

One thing there dad had never did was lie about that. He made it clear to them he would be transparent to a certain degree if they asked. Which they did. They were always curious about it. 'Apparently I was the reason they got married… she kept me hidden for seven months… and once dad found out he proposed they got married, I was born and a matter of days later she left. Leaving dad and me.' Yang signed as Ruby dived to hug Yang.

Ruby could feel Yang hug her back tighter. Ruby pulled back just a little so she could sign to Yang. 'That doesn't change anything, family doesn't end with blood. Mom still loved you, and you loved her. Screw that one girl. Besides why does it matter?' Ruby asked. She would loath the woman if Yang didn't want anything to do with her. All it would take is for Yang to say so. Something that Yang knew very well.

'She wants to meet for some reason. And I may have taken the immature route and stormed out while dad was trying to explain it because I was angry. And because I was angry I didn't want to drag you or Coco into it in case I'd end up like _her_ so I went to go drink, and well I woke up here… so Coco may be able to fill in the gaps better.' Yang signed knowing exactly how Ruby was going to respond about Yang's comment of ending up like Ruby's last ex.

'You won't end up like Pyrrha. The main reason it was so bad, was because I didn't want to be alone… and there was always a chance she would get better… but unlike what Pyrrha and I had, Coco wouldn't stand for it.' Ruby signed knowing without a shadow of a doubt how Coco would just get up and leave and once Yang would sober up she would agree with Coco's decision.

'Besides stop treating her like an instant get out of trouble card Yang. You aren't her, you'll never be her. And if anyone should be able to use Pyrrha as an excuse it should be me. Bad enough I may be starting to go crazy seeing her everywhere.' Ruby signed as Yang rolled her eyes and hugged Ruby again tighter. Not wanting to ruin this moment.

She knew Ruby was right as well. To Yang, Summer will always be her mother. Summer was there from Yang's first words, and stayed there until her final day. She even shared her family recipe with Yang. Summer will always be her true mother.

"So, Yang, want some coffee? Because your doc says you should be out of her in like half an hour. They just want to make sure you're properly hydrated." Coco asked walking back into the room holding three paper cups. "I'm going to assume you want some, and even if you would say no, I could probably down it. I'm very tired." Coco spoke tapping Ruby's shoulder and passed her one of the paper cups just as the sisters disengaged.

Ruby looked at the liquid in the cup and back to Coco. The Brunette rolled her eyes and turned to Yang. "Tell her it is coffee with cream and five sugars. Just the way she likes." Yang giggled as she quickly translated. Ruby smiled and signed 'Thank you'

* * *

"Okay, Pyrrha, have you attempted to make amends with your past?" the moustached man sitting in a chair facing the group of people in the circle. The redhead looked towards him.

"No… it is just so hard. Anytime I see the house I just get so angry, and I just see red and I have no idea if I can ever ask her for forgiveness." Pyrrha spoke looking the older moustached man in the eye.

"Have you attempted to arrange a neutral meeting ground? Like a coffee shop, or a bakery, or any other place?" The man asked running his hand through his moustache. "That could help you, again, this is all about moving away from your aggressive past. Which judging by the bandages on your wrist, you haven't done the counting to ten."

"Sorry Port, but it was from a dog attack. The dog is still alive I might add. Once I got it's jaws off my arm, I walked away. I've been trying really hard to keep the anger locked away. Hell I even stopped professional fighting just for that reason. I was just in a bad area late at night." Pyrrha spoke, quickly hiding her arm from the group of people like her.

"That is good to hear bu-" Port was cut of by the laugh of another one of the people there. "Please, she has been in this group for a year and a half. Just some people are meant to be angry and the 'invincible woman' is just another example of that."

"Fuck off Cardin! At least I'm not here because the Courts deemed it necessary!" Pyrrha yelled back as the man just rolled his eyes. "You're right. I beat the shit out of a few elderly people for cutting me off. _You_ however beat the shit out of your deaf girlfriend, lost all your sponsors, and yet I'm still the loser here?" He continued sarcastically, Pyrrha knew what he was trying to do. And she just knew she was going to fall for it if he continued.

"Yeah, and even though I've been out of fighting for so long I can still beat your ass so bad your own mother wouldn't recognise you!" Pyrrha yelled back causing the man to nearly jump out from his seat to glare at her. Pyrrha could see the man nearly snarl at her. "Come on, my ex-girlfriend was more terrifying. Probably could throw a better punch." Pyrrha stated just barely catching the man's fist he threw at her.

Pyrrha bent the fist in her hand backwards as he collapsed onto his knees to try and fix the pain. "And now I'm going to do the mature thing, and instead of throwing a punch, I'm going to let you go." Pyrrha spoke in such a sickly sweet tone. Once Cardin got his hand back he began to rub his wrists.

"Pyrrha! You know the rules! Please leave until I notify you when it is okay to return to these meetings!" Port yelled as Pyrrha opened her mouth about to rebuttal, but knew no matter what she said it wouldn't change Port's mind. Pyrrha stood up from her chair and kicked it out of the way, breaking the fragile plastic base.

' _I was just defending myself._ _Cardin started it with his comments all I did was respond. Even though I know I shouldn't. But he also threw the first punch… and I didn't even retaliate. Fucking prick! I hope I broke his wrist. Got off lucky if I did._ ' Pyrrha thought walking out of the church basement. Loathing her start of the day.

She pulled out her phone and began to text her oldest friend she had been able to convince to at least talk to her.

 _P~ I just got out of anger management._

 _J~ That's early. What happened!?_

 _P~ Nothing, there was just less people. Are we still meeting up like always?_

 _J~ Yeah, It is only fair. I'll meet you at the cafe in a few minutes._

Pyrrha smiled as she began to walk towards the small cafe. As she stepped inside the barista nodded to her and she walked over to the table they had always used. It wasn't long before she could see her friend walking in with slight dishevelled hair.

"Hey Pyrrha." He spoke taking the seat across from the redhead carrying the two mugs that were waiting for them.

"Hey Jaune."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so I introduce a fan favourite for this little AU I have going. Don't you just love it? Regardless time to start the next chapter! See you guys then. By the way don't play five finger fillet with a sharp knife drunk. like I get lucky but that is going to run out fast.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't you love getting side tracked? I love it. This time it was watching a sassy Alton Brown… and youtube. Long may it reign over me.**

Chapter 13:

"So Pyrrha, tell me the truth, what did you do in anger management?" Jaune asked, as he placed his cup down. He had noticed Pyrrha having tried to avoid talking about just that. Normally she would have at least mentioned how the meetings went by that point unless something happened in them.

"I got kicked out! okay?" Pyrrha spoke rubbing her arm lightly. She wasn't going to lie that blatantly towards Jaune. It had taken her half a year to even get Jaune to talk to him, and a further half a year to even have them see eachother again.

"Seriously? God damn it Pyrrha. I can't keep sticking my neck out for you. Do you have any idea how reluctant Port was to even take you back? If he wasn't a friend of my parents he wouldn't have even taken a chance after that time you snapped a guy's arm!" Jaune yelled but kept his tone down as to not disturb others.

"I didn't hit anyone this time. I caught the guy's hand when he threw the first punch and let him go almost instantly. And I didn't even start it. That bastard did." Pyrrha muttered as she attempted to avoid Jaune's gaze. She felt terrible, and she knew that all that was thrown besides Cardin's punch was a few words.

"Please tell me before you got kicked out that you at least talked about your anger." Jaune asked pinching the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. "Yeah… he still wants me to talk to them… but I can't."

"Why? Like yeah Yang and Tai may be a bit hard to try and talk to, but they will listen eventually." Jaune asked noticing Pyrrha becoming uneasy almost at the simple question. He had no idea why she would be so worried to even talk with Ruby's family. Jaune was positive that if she talked with them altogether she wouldn't have a problem. But if she was to deal with them one by one it would be an uphill battle she would ultimately lose.

"Because I may-" Pyrrha just drifted off into a mutter. She could just see the blonde's request for her to say it again, but louder. "Because I still like her okay? She was one of the reasons I started to change. I know it is just me being a wishful thinker, but I hope one day I can get her back." Pyrrha spoke louder, just enough for Jaune to hear if he strained his hearing. She just hoped that he wouldn't ask her to say it again. She was disgusted by her admission of it.

"Wow. That would explain somethings. But you can understand why she might not take you back." Jaune spoke as Pyrrha looked into her lap. She knew he was right.

"I know. But I just lost sight of her… it was an almost crippling fear that I would lose her, like it was a fight… and I only knew how to do one thing in a fight… and I found out I had a liking for it… which I'm trying so hard to fix. It is like a mental illness." Pyrrha spoke her voice becoming frailer and frailer. She was on the verge of tears, she just hoped Jaune could sense that.

"Hey Pyrrha. You know I can never stand to see you cry. Not when we were children, and not now." Jaune spoke standing up and walking over to hug his red haired friend. He felt her wrap her arms around him to pull him in tighter.

"One hurdle at a time. Try to get her forgiving you first." Jaune spoke softly, not trying to hurt his friend further. It was Jaune's flaw, one everyone knew rather well. He could never stand to see someone he knows cry. He would rather all his friends to get along like they used to. But knew that was never going to happen the way Yang wanted to deal with it.

That is why he had told Pyrrha after a few months that she needed to prove that she could change, hence why he got her into the anger management group. And after he had heard the leaps and bounds she was making that was when he arranged the meet ups after her meetings. It was all he could really do to please all his friends.

"How? Anytime I see anything reminding me of her, I just realise how much I fucked up. Then I feel terrible. Like if I did it drunk I'd have an excuse. But it was just out of violence. How can she ever look at me? I caused her nothing but pain and suffering. I drove her to attempt suicide three times Jaune!?" Pyrrha yelled, her voice being muffled by the man's chest.

After a few minutes of silence between the two Jaune spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think she blames you. The only one who treats your name like the plague is Yang. Ruby… is… well… Ruby. No malice can be directed at anyone except Cinder. She just has a small amount of trouble talking with people. Hell she started to talk with Neo again." Jaune spoke causing the girl to look up at him.

He could see her eyes were already starting to become red from crying. "If… if I can actually work up the needed courage… can you be there as well. As proof I'm a change woman?" Pyrrha asked, already not going to blame the blonde if he refused to help her.

"If my presence will make it easier for you, I will be there. We can close the bakery, get them all down. And you can say your bits, they can say there's, and hopefully hash everything out." Jaune spoke rubbing Pyrrha's back.

"Thank you. Jaune," Pyrrha started as she pulled away a little. "Sorry Jaune… I need to get going if I'm meant to make it on time." Pyrrha spoke as Jaune smiled letting the redhead stand.

"Just let me know in advance when you think you can talk to them." Jaune stated as Pyrrha gave him one final hug and walked out into the busy streets. Smiling at how she was slowly able going to gain back her old friends. And hopefully if all went to plan she would have her own redhead back

* * *

'So Blake… When are you heading back?' Ruby asked the raven haired woman holding onto the cat as they sat waiting for Sun to get ready for his sign language lesson. Ruby had no idea why the man was always trying to impress the children he sat with, but that is what she likes about him.

'Well if all goes to plan, the Schnee's are looking for a lawyer for the branch here that is fluent in German and English as well as international trade law. And they enjoyed my resume immensely. But if that falls through, dozens of their competitors have been wanting me. So long story short, I'm moving here. Why?' Blake asked as Ruby contemplated the best way to ask her question.

'Well you gave me tickets to an opera I've been wanting to go to… so I felt it is only fair to ask if you want to go as well.' Ruby asked as all the blood rushed to her face. She wasn't sure how she should ask Blake out, she knew if Yang caught wind the unrelenting stream of comments would be a nightmare. Most of which Ruby had used on her herself.

'Is this your way to ask me out on a date?' Blake asked as Ruby blushed harder. She had no idea why it was so hard. But it just felt like it was. Ruby began to wish she did this over texts because that way if it backfired she could play it off like someone took her phone to play a joke.

'Well… I mean… if you… want it to be… I wouldn't object… but if not we can go as friends. Like Coco asked if I could bring her and Yang because she wants a nice venue for something important.' Ruby continued trying to avoid Blake's gaze.

'I'd love to go on a date with you. Relax, we can go have a nice meal and meet Coco and Yang there. My treat for taking me to the opera.' Blake signed as Ruby smiled. Relieved that Blake was fine with going on a date with her. No idea what Blake was planning, but thanked all the gods she could Sun came into the room.

'Right we should be going. We can talk later.' Ruby got out as she practically ran out of the room.

Sun turned to Blake waiting for some answer as to what happened in his absence. Blake rolled her eyes, "She asked me out to the opera. I said yes. Now go." Blake spoke as Sun just nodded and walked towards the door, stopping when Blake spoke up once more, "Oh, and Sun, if I find out you mock her because of it, and I will find out. I will make your life a living hell. And you know I can."

Sun nodded as he practically ran out to meet Ruby, not doubting what the raven haired woman could do once she set her mind to.

* * *

Yang sat with her head on Coco's lap as Zwei curled up in front of her. She was glad she had Coco in her life. She just felt like something that one moment from her excursion was missing, and felt that it was important. But knew that she would figure it out if it truly was that important.

But at this moment Yang was also debating something she couldn't do drunk, but she felt that she had a clearer mind and she could actually discuss it with Coco, one of the people who meant the world to her.

"Hey Coco?" Yang asked as she stopped petting the dog for a few seconds once she felt his breathing even out. She wanted Coco's opinion on what to do. She figured that Coco may have an opinion.

"Yeah Yang?" the brunette asked as she looked down at the blonde woman in her lap

"What do you think I should do?"

"You are going to need to be more I thought you were asleep. You've just been really quiet." Coco asked as Yang looked at the wall just behind the tv. Trying to just stare a hole into it.

"Should I meet this bitch that just left me and my dad. I'm not sure if I should. She just walked out… granted my old man then married mom… but what if she wants to replace her?" Yang asked trying to hold back some tears, she didn't feel it was an appropriate thing to do at this moment.

"I say you should meet her, but if she wants to replace Summer then distance yourself a little. Even if half the stories you've told me about her are true, Summer was leagues above her. Makes me kind of jealous I didn't have a mother like Summer." Coco stated as she turned the television off.

"Your mom is great. The only problem is how often she tries to get me to bake." Yang stated craning her head to look into Coco's brown eyes. "Well that is because you are stupidly good at baking. So I can't blame her. Like if I had a fifth of your ability I would never stop baking." Coco joked as Yang laughed a little.

"Can… can you be there with me?" Yang asked as the brunette glanced at her, practically begging for Coco to be there. She needed the brunette to get through it all.

"You know I will if it makes you feel better. Just please don't go and do something like that again when you're angry. You had me so worried."

"Actually about that, I feel like I'm missing something you said that was important and it is starting to make me crazy."

"It wasn't. I just was saying how much I loath what you put me through." Coco responded slightly faster than she should have, but knew Yang was going to drop it shortly after that. "Okay."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Which fun fact I was going to end the Pyrrha section differently. enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Time to be an evil bastard… well more evil… is that possible? Gonna find out. But regardless I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14:

Yang was shocked. She wasn't sure if she should go and get into a fight with the raven haired girl. Beat Sun to death for keeping it a secret. Or be mad at her sister, who meanwhile took to sitting on the floor drawing while Yang paced trying to compose her thoughts. The only reason she had not freaked out to new extremes was because Coco was sitting on the couch, laughing at the situation.

"Not that I don't like operas but don't I get a say about me going!? Or even my sister's date!? Please tell me you're at least going?" Yang asked the brunette who's laughing had died down partially.

"Yes I'm going. Ruby asked me for you and I said yes. Consider it payment for causing me to worry. I'll take you out for a nice dinner, we will meet Ruby and Blake there, and we will get to enjoy the opera." Coco spoke as she could see Yang take a seat next to her.

"Since when have you liked operas? Because if I remember right you confused Beethoven and Mozart when we first woke up next to each other." Yang asked resting her head on Coco's shoulder. "Well, I've just been exposed to it so much, I've developed a taste for it. So either just enjoy it, or I'm going to become cross and you'll sleep on the couch." Coco stated as she rested her head atop of Yang's.

"You can't possibly do that in my own house… can you?" Yang asked moving her head partially to look Coco in the eye, or attempt to. "You forget how much your sister and dad are willing to do to help me punish you." Coco stated as she moved slightly so she could rest her head on Yang's lap. As Zwei sat in front of the couch staring at her.

Coco moved slightly as she scooped the dog up and placed him onto the couch. He quickly began to circle around in his spot as he laid down and just looked at Ruby who spun around in her seat. 'You still pouting Yang? Because I'm bored of this terrible drawing and need some ideas… and since when has Zwei been able to jump up onto the couch?' Ruby signed as Yang laughed at Ruby's question.

'Coco lifted him up, and why not something involving Zwei, seeing as you haven't drawn anything about him.' Yang signed as Ruby stood up, walked over to the stereo and played the disc that was inside it, forgetting what disc she had in there but knew it would help her drawing.

She plopped down in front of her sketch pad and pulled out some of her finest pencils so she could lay in the beginning lines. She had no idea what she was going to draw, but knew Zwei was going to be one of if not the sole focus of the picture. She could see an image now. She just knew that if she drew it everyone would assume it was a dark theme. But in reality it would be closer to Zwei's constant vigil over Ruby in her room from everything that went bump in the night.

* * *

"You do know Yang will kill you if you do anything to harm Ruby." Sun stated as he sat on the couch with his head hanging off the edge of the couch with his feet in the air as Blake walked in holding a tray with three mugs on it.

"Sun, right now, I'm pretty sure Yang is thinking about killing you. As is Blake, you did tell Yang after two days of keeping your mouth shut." Neptune spoke as he took hold of the mug the raven haired girl brought him and thanked her.

"I'm not going to hurt her. We are going to go get dinner, and going to enjoy an reminds me, I should probably go and get some nice dress. Want to come with me Neptune?" Blake asked as Sun rolled off the couch to glare at Blake.

"Ow. Why must you hurt me so Blake? What have I ever done to cause you to not trust me to help you pick out a dress?" Sun asked as he sat up to grab the mug of what he hoped was tea. He was waiting for Blake's revenge from him telling Yang.

"Do you want the whole list, because if you do we need to take the rest of the month off for me to get about half way thru the list." Blake spoke as Sun took a sip of the tea and instantly spat it out.

"Okay, seriously? Did you pour salt into my tea? And something in recent history. No more than five years having past." Sun asked putting the mug down on the coffee table next to him. It wasn't that he could taste the salt in it, but it just tasted slightly sweeter than normal.

"Amongst other things, yes, and you are going to drink it all. Nothing poisonous or revolting. And remember that revealing purple dress you convinced me was good for that dance you dragged me to three years ago?" Blake spoke as Neptune looked between the two as Sun pinched his nose and drank the entire mug in one go.

"In my defence… actually I don't have one. That shit was funny." Sun began to laugh as Neptune turned to Blake, "We crashed a wake. You have no idea who they were. And to add to it, I'm pretty sure I'm banned from that church!" Blake yelled as Neptune gave out a slight sound of understanding as he nodded his head.

"You believed me when I said that it was a salsa dancing contest for charity. So yeah, not my fault. Plus you did turn a few heads, I think some eyed you up a little. Others thought you were a whore, so that should be considered a complement." Sun joked as Blake glared hard at him.

"I won't mind going Blake, I enjoy spending time with you." Neptune stated as he sipped more of the tea Blake made for him. He moved the mug back, and let out a hum of approval. "Damn Blake. This is really freaking good."

"It is just Royal Milk Tea using Camomile tea. It is a rather simple recipe. But we can go shopping say thursday? You know when Sun is on the opening shift." Blake joked as Sun glared at her. "Don't worry Sun. I'm not going to steal Neptune on you. Sadly I'm not into gay men. And they are even less into me." Blake continued to joke sipping her tea as Neptune laughed at the joke.

* * *

"Tai, you know you can't legally stop her. If she wants to actually talk with her birth mom, you can't do anything." Qrow began as he downed the glass of bourbon in front of him. "My opinion, let her learn herself how terrible Raven is herself. My money is it will take her, ohhhh I don't know fifteen seconds after they first meet." Qrow continued signalling for the bartender to pour him another glass.

Tai looked into his glass, he hadn't even taken a single drink from the first one poured. "Yeah, except when I told her about the fact Raven was her birth mother, she went got drunk, destroyed a large portion of a bar's property, wound up needing several stitches in her arm, and sprained her wrist. If Coco wasn't there she would have spent the night at Summer's grave and lost a portion of her blood… and I don't want to continue that train of thought." Tai stated resting his glass back down and turned to his brother who began to laugh.

"And, what's so funny?" Tai asked as Qrow drank some of his new glass. "Because Tai, before Yang was born, you got into worse situation, mom and dad worried for months while you were at med school." Qrow began taking a larger drink from his glass.

"And yes when Yang was born, you did mellow out but still vented your anger like that. Then you met Summer, and well she was able to calm any sort of feelings like that even before the squirt came into the picture. I just think Yang found her own version of Summer earlier." Qrow finished his glass as he looked at his brother.

"Children change you Qrow. you can deny it all you want, but once you hold their tiny body in your hands for the first time, and… it changes you."

Qrow knew where this was going to go. The same place Tai always went, and lecture him on children. "Well, while you got into fights in our youth, I slept with nearly everything with a pulse. So chances are, I could have children all over the world, older than Yang. So let's just get drunk, so you can stop mopping around." Qrow stated as he the bartender got tired of filling his glass and left the bottle.

"Seriously, you're killing my buzz. And not in the good way."

"No Qrow. I have three surgeries tomorrow. I can't afford to turn up hungover, or worse drunk. I'll give you one drink and then I'm drinking water for the rest of the time here." Tai stated as Qrow poured some of the dark amber liquid into his glass. "Well, let's top you off there you lush. Downing it faster than I can pour it."

Tai just stared at his brother, as Qrow moved over and filled up his own glass. "Don't you go on the clock in like twelve hours? How are you going to be able to do that drunk or hungover?"

"Years of practise. Plus if you've seen half the things I have, you would be drinking to. You can only see a fraction of people so many times before you turn to drink." Qrow continued as he began to drink from his glass.

"I've held people's beating hearts while it remains inside their chest, and I was the last person to see their child or spouse or parent alive to then go break the news to them." Tai stated taking a large gulp from the glass before he placed it down in front of his brother. Knowing that Qrow would complain that Tai didn't drink the glass and then drink it himself , or continue complaining until Tai would throw him a bone and would finish the drink.

"Right let's leave work at the door. That is about as much of a buzz kill as you talking about your ex wife. Speaking of which is she single?" Qrow asked as he pushed Tai's glass over. "Because she looked hot, even if she was somewhat a flight risk."

"The first time I saw her since she walked out, was for me to stitch her hand up and she wanted to meet her grown up daughter. So massive shock her love life never came up. Ask your niece if she decides to meet her. Because I'm sure it will come up then." Tai spoke pushing his glass back towards Qrow.

"Tai, I'm going to push that glass back towards you and your going to drink it. If you move it back towards me or don't drink it. I'm going to hold your mouth open and force you to drink it all. Take. Your. Pick." Qrow punctuated each word by nudging the glass ever so slightly closer.

Tai smirked as he moved it to the halfway point between him and his brother. Qrow downed his glass and turned to his brother. "That's it, gonna beat you so bad even mom wouldn't be able to recognise you." Qrow spoke grabbing the glass and attempted to force the liquid into his brother's mouth when the bartender walked back over to the duo.

"Qrow! I swear to god if you break anything else! I will have your captain take your shield!" He yelled as Qrow began to muttered taking his seat once again. "You win this round Tai. but mark my words, I will win." Qrow spoke drinking the glass that he held in his hands.

"Sure, and Raven is going to attempt to get me back. You know the difference, Raven has a better chance."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, time to take a break from this story. It is starting to drain me with the constant uploads. I'll get back to it in like a week, or two. But I hope you guy's enjoyed the story thus far.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay haven't written for this in a while…. Still is my highest followed story at 194, can we crack the 200's by the time this story finishes? Probably not but a man can dream can't he…? No seriously I'm asking a question here… no… no one? Okay I'll get to writing then.**

Chapter 15:

Yang had long since made up her mind, with the help of Coco that she would talk with her birth mother, but trying to bring it up with her dad to organize it had been rather difficult, but here both her and Coco sat in the bakery. Waiting.

Even though Jaune had protested to closing the bakery when Yang had asked, when Yang gave the reason that she might or might not end up in jail he decided it would be best to not question it. He knew if he really wanted the details he could ask her or Coco for them later.

But there Yang and Coco sat, at a table with a plate of some of the unsold cakes just resting on the table in front of them as Coco held onto Yang's hand tightly.

The blonde had tried to run a few times but was reminded why she was here. Reminded that Coco would stay there and would remain being there as long as Yang needed. Even if the blonde on the surface didn't want to be there, Coco knew deep down she needed to talk to the woman. Even if it was to at least hear the woman that gave birth to her out.

Yang had no idea why she was feeling so antsy about the whole situation. She knew this woman could never replace Summer. Summer was there every time Yang scrapped her knee, or had a cold. Summer would always be her mom. This woman out of a formality had expected the same respect. The same respect Yang would refuse to give.

"Yang, sweetie, you can't run. You need to see this through. You know I'm here and if she is going to be a bitch we can bitch back twice as hard, kick her out, bitch about her, go back to your place or mine, have something soothing to drink and we can watch some Kubrick movies… I'm feeling a little like a clockwork orange." Coco commented as Yang laughed.

"You only want to watch that because you love the 'Nadsat' language. You totally miss the brutal rapes and violence." Yang could see the mock hurt in Coco's face. Almost like Yang was wrong. "Don't give me that look. You know it is from the Nadsat language, the beautiful rendition of singin in the rain, and the comeuppance the leader gets in the end."

"That and it is a good movie…. My sister…." Coco joked doing her best to mimic the famed accent. "But thanks to Ruby and that movie Beethoven's ninth symphony is probably my favourite."

"Really? I thought it would be Fur Elise. Well that is my favourite from Beethoven." Yang asked as she rested her head on Coco's shoulder as a brunette woman walked up to the door and cupped her hands over her eyes against the glass door. "You think that is her? I mean she looks some what like you. You know older, black hair, and she even has those piercing red eyes you have when the right light hits them."

Yang rolled her eyes as got up and walked over to the door. "I'm sorry ma'am, we closed early today. Sorry." Yang spoke as she unlocked the door to make sure the woman didn't hurt herself. It wasn't that late but this woman could still be drunk, or worse.

"I'm actually looking for my daughter...she told me to meet her here." The raven haired woman spoke carefully, as to not cause any unneeded anger on the baker in the bakery.

"You must be Raven." Yang withheld her anger the best she could. She just hoped that her venom wasn't obvious. "Yang?" Raven asked as Yang just gestured for her to come in.

"Have a seat. And so we are clear if I dislike where this conversation is going, I won't talk to you ever again. I got twenty three years thus far without talking to you I'll be fine with going the rest of my life without talking to you again." Yang cut straight to the point. She just wanted this woman to know this conversation was just Yang being polite.

"Yang, sweetie, behave." Coco scolded Yang as the duo walked over to the table. Coco just wanted Yang to behave… and at least hold off on her judgment until they had talked enough to judge somewhat and not make faceless accusations with the information about her past that her father gave her. A person who the black haired woman had wronged horribly.

The look of almost disgust at Coco's remark to Yang didn't go unnoticed by either of the them. It was as obvious to them as the sky being blue. As Yang sat down next to Coco she quickly grabbed her hand and brought it up to rest it on the table to judge the woman's reaction.

The slight look of shock in her eyes was apparent to Yang then. "You know what Raven, if you don't like my girlfriend then kindly fuck off. I will not have anyone disrespect her, Rubes, my Dad, or my real mom." Yang knew she didn't hide the venom that time. She wanted it to be clear. This woman wasn't her mother. This was a woman who gave birth to her. Nothing more.

"I thought I was your mother?" The woman across from Yang asked incredulously ."Really? So you were there when I broke my arm and was terrified about how dad would react? No, Summer was. So just tell why you want to talk!" Yang yelled standing up and slamming her bandaged fist onto the table ignoring the pain that shot up it.

Yang was furious, but just barely kept it together thanks to Coco's presence. "I'm dying. Okay? My years of doing everything under the sun are finally catching up and I'm trying to make amends with my past." She spoke softly as Yang calmed down partially thanks to Coco pulling her back into her seat. "I've tone tons of terrible things. To your father, and to you, just from not being there. But I'm trying desperately to make amends." She waited for some form of response from Yang who didn't back down.

"And what? You want money? An organ?" Yang asked rhetorically as Coco began to hold her hand tighter, just so it was harder for her to attempt to throw a punch.

"No, I've made peace with what will happen. I just want to make amends. I couldn't even go to my best friend's funeral because of what I did to you and your father… I have no idea what you went through, or anything, and by all rights you should never consider me to be a mother… but I just wanted to make sure my daughter wasn't going to make the same mistakes I have. And this unholy thing isn't what I expected."

At that Coco decided to let go of Yang's hand. She had made an agreement with herself that as long as they stayed civil with each other she would make sure no matter what was said that Yang wouldn't fly off the handle.

But that last comment was anything but civil. "I'm sorry! Is the business I have not good enough! Is my loving girlfriend anything like the countless people you've slept with and probably only remember my dad because I was born? So I'm going to ask you once and once only before I get violent. Get. The. Fuck. Out." Yang spoke in such a calm manner that Coco hadn't heard since Yang got into the fist fight with Pyrrha.

' _This is bad. I need to get her out of here. Like five minutes ago._ ' Coco thought as she grabbed hold of Yang again trying to force her to think this through instead of jumping to the violent option. Yang took her hand back from Coco as she stood up and gestured to the door incase Raven would get lost.

Raven scoffed as she stood up and walked over to the door muttering obscenities as Coco latched onto Yang's waist so she couldn't do what she wanted to do and beat Raven into the intensive care unit.

"Yang! Calm down! You can't go to jail! We have the opera tomorrow! Ruby will never forgive you if you get thrown in jail right before that." Coco reasoned with Yang whose fighting began to die down. Yang looked down at Coco as Raven began to walk off.

"But she insulted you, our relationship and tried to belittle me. I just want one punch." Yang tried to convey her simple desire to throw that one punch.

"Yes Yang, but you need to be the mature one. Just wait for karma to get her. It would hurt both your family and me." Coco argued back, over joyed that the fighting almost instantly stopped. She knew it was a good sign.

"You can let me go now." Yang stated as Coco held onto her tighter. "Are you going to behave? I will not take the risk of you hurting someone. Including yourself." Coco's voice being muffled by Yang's back.

"Yeah. She is long gone and I need to clean up a little. So I can't exactly go after her. Plus that will ruin our date tomorrow."

At that simple confirmation Coco hesitantly let turned around and gave Coco a simple chaste kiss. "You want to wait out here or go on ahead?"

"I'll wait. We still need to get popcorn and some more tea. Seriously I barely drank the stuff before going out with you and now I can't get enough of it."

Yang smirked as she gave Coco another kiss. "Okay, I shouldn't be long. Just got to make sure they have enough to open properly tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll grab a box for these. Ruby would enjoy them and at least they won't go to waste." Coco smiled as they both walked behind the counter.

* * *

Coco looked down at Yang asleep on her lap as the movie came to a close. She was still trying to figure out how she was meant to word her proposal tomorrow, but was coming up blank. She already knew Yang was going to say yes due to her mistake while Yang was drunk. That still didn't make it any easier.

' _You know this was a lot easier until her birth mother started to throw those anti-homosexual slurs… I'm just glad I could stop her from going hog wild on the dying woman._ ' Coco thought as Ruby entered the room rubbing her eyes.

'What time is it?' Ruby signed as she looked at Yang lying on the couch with her head in Coco's lap.

'Midnight.' Coco signed back as Ruby sat down into the chair. 'Why are you up?' Ruby signed back as Coco tried to put the hand gestures to words.

Ruby rolled her eyes and grabbed a sheet of paper as she wrote down her question and handed it to the brunette. Coco quickly wrote down an answer being the truth. 'We were watching a movie and I'm still trying to figure out how I'm meant to ask your sister to marry me.'

For once this was a moment Ruby couldn't offer advice. She had no idea what it is meant to be asked short of what happens in movies and books.

Ruby thought hard about what little advice she could possibly give and wrote down the next part. 'Just be upfront with her. Even if it seems cheesy be honest with her at dinner or the opera… you know Yang enjoys honesty.'

Coco knew that part already, she had been going out with Yang long enough to know that. That was almost basic knowledge. 'It isn't that easy, but thanks for the advice. I should probably wake your sister up so we can go to bed ourselves. Why are you even up?' Coco asked last minute as to just not be rude.

'Nervous about mine and Blake's date… what if she just doesn't see us as compatible… I'm just really nervous.'

'Be yourself. Plain and simple. Blake just wants you to be you. And if she harms you, you know Yang will break every bone in her body.'

Ruby smirked at Coco's rather true comment. 'I know that... just make sure you don't pansy out. I expect Yang to be freaking out over the engagement.'

Coco smiled at the blatant threat. Knowing she has some proper motivation over finally popping the question. Coco quickly signed 'I will do it' after she shredded the page her and Ruby were talking on. She didn't want to risk Yang finding out.

Ruby smiled at her and walked out of the room as Coco leaned down and shook Yang awake. "Come on, we should go to bed Yang." Coco spoke as Yang nodded absent mindedly, the entire conversation with her birth mom had drained her entirely. And she just wanted to cuddle up with the beautiful brunette and sleep till their date tomorrow night. Something she knew the same brunette would love to do.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Look, a Coco Yang chapter. And I think we both know this won't be the last you hear of Raven. But time to start writing the next chapter. Sooooo see you peoples next time. And a clockwork orange is a very graphic but amazing movie. Only watch it when you are over 18 though…. There is a reason it is rated as high as it is.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! More writing, I feel like this is going to be fun to write. Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 16:

Ruby was awoken with a start, not from someone opening her blinds like normal, no this was from someone jumping into her bed and hugging her. She didn't need to even open her eyes to know it was Yang.

It was Yang's way to wake her up gently. A rather poor method on her part What she always seemed to forget is Ruby always loved to cuddle. It was the main thing she missed about being in a relationship. Even with Pyrrha.

She could feel Yang speaking something she just knew was something along the lines of 'You need to get up.' But Ruby was just tired. She hadn't managed to get back to sleep till around three. It wasn't from the night terrors, Zwei had largely been able to keep those at bay.

It was from how nervous she was about her date. As well as how hard it was going to be to enjoy the opera with how excited Yang was going to be. And she couldn't really tell her sister to stop gushing about the ring Coco had given her.

Ruby just shook her head as she felt the person flip her around as she was forced to open her eyes to see her sister's smiling face. She just glared at Yang and got comfortable again to go back to sleep. She felt Yang flick her forehead. She opened her eyes again to glare.

She could see Yang mouthing 'You need to get up, we still need to go get some dresses for tonight.' Ruby rolled her eyes slightly as she sat up as to sign her response. 'But you already have a dress for it, and I just need to collect mine that Coco helped pick out… where is she? She would not have let you done this.'

'She had some last minute work. Whatever that means. So come on, let's have some sister bonding time, before we go our separate ways before the opera.'

Ruby rolled her eyes as she looked at the clock on her wall. ' _Only got seven hours sleep… why does she want me up so early… her dinner isn't till six and the opera starts at nine… but I suppose it is going to be fun to spend time with her just the two of us. We haven't been able to do that in a long time._ '

'Fine… I just need to get changed, and make sure Zwei is okay for the day until someone gets home to let him out again.' Ruby signed as Yang smiled and signed, 'Okay, we just need to stop by the hospital first so I can get the stitches out.'

Ruby smiled as she got off her sister so she could get changed and Yang could leave her room. Yang began to giggle at Ruby tapping her foot at her door waiting for her blonde sister to leave. 'I'm going. I'll even let Zwei out for a bit.' Yang signed as she stepped out of Ruby's room.

Yang began to giggle as she almost skipped down the stairs to see Zwei sitting at the base of the stairs wagging the stub of his tail frantically. "Want to go potty?" Yang asked in a voice one would use to mock an infant as Zwei's tail moved even faster.

"Come on, let's go potty then while your mommy gets changed." Yang continued as she began to walk towards the back door followed closely by the corgi pup. Yang had no idea how the dog had yet to learn how to open the one of the external doors. He had already figured out how to open internal doors. Despite, to Yang's surprise the fact he wasn't even half a year old.

As Yang opened the glass door the corgi went running out as Yang walked into the living room to turn off the TV she had been watching waiting for Ruby to get grabbed her phone and could see a message from her dad reminding her she was meant to get the stitches out.

She quickly typed back a response as she could hear Ruby walking down the stairs and Zwei running back into the house to greet his brunette mother. Yang could just picture his tiny tail wagging wildly.

Which got a small laugh out of her as Ruby came walking in and signed, 'Has he been fed?'

'Of course he has. You ready? We are going to need to actually take my motorcycle. I do not want to walk to the hospital… question does she have any gas?'

'How do you not remember? It has only been what… four months since you used her last?' Ruby asked as Yang stood up. 'I have no idea. When I need to go somewhere I can either walk or me and Coco are going together.'

'Well you go check, I'll wait out front.' With that Ruby walked out quickly grabbing the leather jacket Yang had gotten her when she got the motorcycle and stood just outside the seldom used garage door. She quickly looked into the living room window to see Zwei jumping up onto the couch getting comfortable.

The corgi sat looking at Ruby letting out what the brunette could assume was a bark. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around to see Yang sign, 'We are in luck, she has gas. Tell Zwei goodbye, if I don't get these damn things out dad is going to be mad.' Ruby smiled as she quickly turned around and waved bye to her dog.

She quickly walked over to the yellow and black motorcycle with Yang handing her a helmet as she climbed onto the back of the back of the motorcycle. Once Ruby had the helmet on securely she grabbed hold of Yang's waist tightly.

She felt Yang start the bike and began to drive out of the drive way. Ruby smiled as she began to think of the fun she would have with Yang.

* * *

'Can you wait out here Ruby? I shouldn't be long.' Yang signed not really wanting to drag Ruby into the hospital. 'I'll wait for you in the cafe across the street… I really want a mocha… and something to eat… you want anything?'

'Yeah sure, some coffee would be nice.' Yang signed as Ruby nodded and began to walk towards the cafe as Yang walked into the hospital to see her doctor just walking out of the doors. Quickly pocketing his phone.

"You know, when you have an appointment it is tradition to be on time… you know not half an hour late." Jim began as he gestured for Yang to continue behind him. Yang rolled her eyes and followed, "I swear if you weren't my best friend's daughter. I would have just gone on like any other patient."

"Nice to see how much you care about other people Jim. but I have a question I need an answer from, and you are probably the only non biassed source. About my birth mom." Yang said as she accidentally walked into the older man.

"What makes you think I know that much about Raven?" Jim asked as he walked into a small room quickly followed by Yang.

"You've been best friends with my dad since you both were little kids and even went to the same college and high school together. If anyone besides my family knows about her, you would." Yang asked as she took a seat on the chair across from the older man.

"What do you want to know about Raven?" Jim asked as he slipped on a pair of gloves as Yang held out her arm.

"Well, as you know I met her yesterday with Coco, and believe it or not the whole homophobia was the best thing… Hell if Coco wasn't there I would have started punching and wouldn't stop until there was a hole in the ground where her head was." Yang spoke as her doctor began to unravel the bandages.

"Yeah, Raven was always a traditionalist in the sense… But Tai would have told you that if you asked. Probably why he was a bit skeptical about the meeting… just because Tai has been liberal, and Summer always had been liberal with just about everything… you kinda got blanketed with protection against most things like that." Jim commented as he began to cut the nylon string.

"Yeah… he said he didn't feel like Coco should meet her, but let's be honest, if she wasn't there I would be in a prison cell for murder. But again, it is from what she said, how she couldn't come to her friend's funeral because of me and dad."

"That would be Summer… they were like me and Tai. but when Raven started to do drugs, and drink, Summer was the only one besides your dad to stick by her. Which caused the two of them to eventually fall for eachother after Raven ran." Jim started as he removed the final stitch. "But it didn't start off as that. Summer just watched you when Tai couldn't. Summer saw it as a way to make sure you didn't end up like Raven. And that desire lead to them marrying which lead to Ruby."

"I'm just curious as to why she came back after so long." He spoke as he quickly tossed the gloves into the garbage bin for used medical supplies.

"She said she was dying and trying to make amends… I'm calling bullshit, but that is just me. I've spent enough time in hospitals waiting for the old man to know for a fact anyone dying regardless of what it is doesn't run that fast. Or at least if they are dying enough to make amends anyways." Yang stood up looking at the marks where the threads of nylon once were.

"She may actually be dying… it really does depend on what it is. Because you are her daughter and a patient of mine, I could access some of her records if you want. Or at least I could see if she is dying from anything hereditary. Just need to know who her doctor is."

"I couldn't tell you. Not that I care. If she can't stand me and Coco, she won't be able to stand any of Rubes, and we both know Rubes means a lot to me. And Raven would prevent the both of us from being happy. I refuse to be unhappy, and after Pyrrha, Rubes deserves nothing but happiness." Yang spoke as they began to walk the room.

"I'm not going to touch that one. While I don't condone what she did, I also don't like getting into patient's romantic life unless I have to. But I need to get to the rest of my patients. Don't stress that arm too much, you can still rip that open." Jim spoke as he held the door open for Yang.

"I already know that Jim. And thanks. Just have a date and then an opera tonight." Yang spoke as she walked out turning around to continue talking to Jim, while kill some time. She knew that Ruby hadn't been sitting down for long. Even if she had walked in with a message primed on her phone.

"Tell Coco and Ruby I said hello. Now I really need to get to the rest of my patients." He continued already getting slightly more irritated that he was still having a conversation with Yang. He already really was running late. "Okay Jim. Tell the old man to actually eat something."

With that Yang began to walk across the road to the cafe where Ruby sat staring at two cups pouting. Yang smirked as she took a seat. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing… just the girl that was serving me thought i was being a meanie head because I wouldn't speak… She might not have said so, but I could tell.' Ruby pouted as she pushed her drink away not feeling in the mood to drink it.

'Want me to go bitch at her? Because I'm going to go do it regardless.' Yang signed standing up walking up to the woman behind the counter. Waiting patiently for her to finish serving the person ahead of her.

Before long she turned to Yang. "Oh Yang, long time no see what brings you here?" a teal haired girl asked as Yang was left stunned.

"Reese? This makes this so much easier. You offended my deaf sister when you served her."

The girl looked shocked as She let out a gasp. "Now i feel like a bitch… I thought that brunette was just being stuck up… I did not realise she was your sister… or that she was deaf… I feel like a total bitch now." Reese spoke running her hands through her hair. She wasn't sure how but she knew she needed to find a way to make up for the way she treated Yang's sister she didn't even know the name of.

"No, Ruby… well she is just a little sensitive about the fact she can't hear anything… so she was probably just wanting to expedite the process because I doubt you know sign language… and all she probably wants is an apology. That is it." Yang responded as Reese looked over.

"Wait… sign language is a real language? I thought it was a myth. Like you can get so drunk you are sober… or if you get arrested and drop the soap they'll laugh."

"Yes sign language is real… I've known it since I was about four, that drunk one is a blatant lie and you misheard that last one." Yang began as Reese looked around. "Look tell her I'm so very sorry. I didn't know. I just can't leave the counter again… the manager has been on my case… but we need to get in contact with each other again haven't seen you since what? Graduation?"

"Yeah, about that long. Look, I'd love to catch up, but I promised my sister we are to spend the day together. Before I go on this date."

"Oh, you and Cinder are still a thing? How is she doing?"

"Hopefully in a ditch. We broke up like five, six years ago."

"I never liked her then. So you go back to your sister, remember to tell her I'm sorry, and I'll add you online and we can organize something."

"Right talk to you whenever Reese." Yang spoke as she walked back over to see Ruby looking worried. 'I didn't do anything bad. I just asked her to say she was sorry. It was actually a whole lot easier. I went to school with her. Now what do you want to do?' Yang asked shifting the conversation.

'I was fine sleeping. The only other thing I want to do is maybe go to the music store.' Ruby signed smiling lightly at the fact Yang hadn't gone for the violence option. ' _I guess Coco has changed her for the better. I just hope Yang doesn't crush Coco._ '

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay… So I've been trying to get this done, but I've been writing it for an hour at one in the morning. But I think next we shall have the two dates… Maybe even a big question pop… how can I add my twist to that situation… Right but three am time for a quick edit and post. But we did reach 200 follows… so happy days.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay onto the chapter, Let's see if I can get this out faster than the last one... I'll try not to trip over the bar. I hope you all enjoy the chapter coming up.**

 **Haley Earthstone: Glad you like it, I like writing it.**

Chapter 17:

'How do I look? I only ask because for whatever reason I'm just so nervous about the date and I feel like I'm rambling, please smack me so that way I can get past this faster.' The blonde signed as her sister smacked her. 'Thank you. But be honest how do I look?'

Yang asked once again as she gestured to the figure hugging yellow strapless dress she had on. She was already regretting her choice just because Velvet had let the ball drop of where Coco was taking her for their date leaving her feeling under dressed no matter what she was going to wear from her clothes.

'You look fine Yang. You know she is going to love whatever you wear. Stop panicking or I'll smack you again.' Ruby signed as Yang rolled her eyes. 'If anyone deserves to be nervous it is me. I've never been on a date with Blake and she is probably taking me somewhere nice and I'm just taking her to the opera... and while Coco may becoming a recognisable fashion designer I'm a little self conscious about the dress Coco picked because it seems just so revealing.' Ruby asked as she began to fix the dress she had on.

Ruby's dress was a dark red sleeveless number that cut off just below her knees. It had the same material going up and encircling her neck to hold the dress up. Coco had even gotten her a pair of the single type of footwear that Ruby loathed, but she had to admit brought together the outfit a lot better.

'You look so much older though, and besides Blake is going to love it, once she picks her jaw up off the ground that is. And remember if she does anything you're unhappy with I'm going to beat her into a coma if she is lucky.' Yang signed as she heard a knock on the front door followed by some footsteps walking over to the door to open it.

'I know you will Yang... but Blake is different. She is nice and caring.' Ruby signed quickly trying to pull her dress down to cover more. 'You said the same thing about your last two girlfriends. You know the cheater and beater. But it sounds like Coco is here I'll see you later.' Yang signed as Ruby began to pout. Yang laughed as she leaned down and kissed the top of Ruby's head. Yang quickly turned and walked out of her sister's room and walked down the stairs.

Ruby was quick to follow getting ready to scold her sister but was slow to follow due to her being unused to high heels. Just as she got to the bottom of the stairs she could see Coco standing just inside with a dress similar to Ruby's just the dress appeared to be longer and was closer to a dark, rich brown.

She looked rather timid. Like she was unsure of what she was meant to do, with what Ruby just knew was the fact she was planning to propose. 'Relax Coco. You said yourself that she already said yes when she was really drunk that one time when she found out that her birth mom was our dad's first wife.' Ruby signed carefully as to not confuse Coco any more from sign language.

'I know... but she was drunk... but let's wait for the opera to see if she has or hasn't said yes. I already have the scene set up... just before dessert we are going to get two glasses of champagne with the ring in one of them.' Coco signed back as Ruby rolled her eyes.

'That is as cliché as all hell... but don't chicken out. I want to never hear the end of it, and if she says no tell me so I can slap some sense into her because she will need it if she says no/' Ruby signed as Coco smiled.

'A _t least I have everyone backing me up... but it still doesn't make it easier... somehow it makes it feel harder._ ' Coco thought as Yang came walking back in. 'You stop harassing Coco Ruby.' Yang signed as she turned to Coco.

"Right let's get going. Don't want to be late for the reservations." Yang declared as she held the door open for Coco. "See you tomorrow dad! I'm heading out. Keep an ear out for the door, next time it should be Blake!" Yang yelled as her and Coco walked out of the front door.

Ruby closed the door as she walked into the living room to see her dad sitting in his chair looking at the TV with Zwei in his lap. 'How do I look... I'm still a little nervous about this dress... but Coco assured me it looks nice.' Ruby signed once her dad looked up.

'You look beautiful Ruby.' Tai signed as Ruby rolled her eyes. 'You're my dad. You're meant to say that.' Ruby signed back as she began to pace. Ruby didn't notice the small corgi climbing down and began to tug on her pant's leg.

Ruby looked down to see Zwei pulling her towards the couch. Ruby followed the dog's decision and took a seat. She could see Zwei climbing up and sit on her lap. 'Looks like Zwei wants you to calm down.' Tai signed as Ruby began to scratch him behind his ears.

'But you look just like your mother. Blake would have to be blind if she doesn't notice your beauty. ' Tai signed as Ruby began to hide her face by using Zwei. Even though her dad had always reassured her about her mom being okay with the fact she was attracted to women, but she wondered what she would think with her choice in woman would be.

She always thought it would be slight disgust at the fact she had nothing but bad luck with women. As if sensing the topic plaguing Ruby Tai began to sign, 'Ruby, you and your sister just seemed to have gotten my luck dating. It passes. Mine passed when I started to date your mother, and she gave me some of the best years of my life, and you and your sister are giving me even more. So you never know, Blake may be the end of your bad luck.'

Ruby wiped a few stray tears feeling happy she decided to not wear make up. It would have been a mess if she did. Once she seemed to have calmed down enough Zwei moved off her lap and jumped back into Tai's.

'Sounds like Blake is at the door.' Tai signed, causing Ruby to jump up and quickly fix her dress, brushing off any and all stray hair Zwei may have gotten on her as she quickly wobbled to the front door. She opened the door and was left breathless.

The sight before her was Blake in a long purple dress, that cut off just short of it pooling on the ground when she stood still. She had a black bolero jacket on covering her shoulders enough to divert Ruby's attention to Blake's bosom.

She could feel her head being lifted by the raven haired woman in front of her. 'Neptune thought you might like it, but I still don't know what is appropriate for an opera. I've never been to one before. So I'm trusting your opinion on how I look.' Blake signed as Ruby failed to control her head as it drifted back down.

' _Come on Ruby, she is going to think you are some pervert... but she looks so pretty..._ ' Ruby thought as she finally was able to pull her head up from one of her new favourite sights. 'You look great... just... a little distracting... but fine... should we go?' Ruby signed as Blake nodded.

"We are going Tai!" Blake yelled as Ruby began to step out, "Blake, remember, if you do anything to my baby, you best pray Yang finds out first." Tai commented back, just sticking his head out of the room to show how serious he was. The freezing glare he held as Blake gulped.

She quickly closed the door as they began to walk towards a car Ruby knew all too well. She turned to Blake who quickly signed, 'Neptune let me borrow his car. Said he would get it back in better condition than when Sun borrows it.'

Ruby let out a silent giggle as Blake opened the door for her Ruby signed 'Thank you.' As she took the passenger seat. Blake quickly walked around to the other side and started it up as soon as she was sitting down. She had no idea what to expect from her first time at an opera, but figured it would be a nice cultural experience considering she had only been to concerts but she already knew there was a massive difference between the two.

* * *

Coco and Yang sat in a rather comfortable silence. The meal having just been consumed, they awaited for the desert Coco had insisted on. Yang had no idea why, she knew this wasn't coming cheap for her brunette lover. But she also didn't want Coco to be angry.

"Did you really need to ask them half of those questions about the cakes. Half of them I didn't even know. Like what the difference in flour does to a cake." Coco crossed her arms sulking.

"It makes a big difference. Like if you used the wrong type of fabric. Except the flour can turn a cake lovely and soft to a brick... I'll show you an example sometime." Yang spoke as she heard Coco laugh. "I'll take your word at face value."

Before Yang could respond two flutes of a bubbling yellow liquid. "Why is there Champaign? If you are looking for some fun times that was going to happen anyways." Yang joked as she grabbed the one closest to her.

Coco reached over and took hold of her own. ' _No backing out now..._ ' Coco thought as she held it up. "I know, but I want to celebrate." Coco spoke as their flutes met she smiled at the clinking sound. As they brought their glass over to their mouth Yang looked down and stopped. She grabbed the desert spoon on the table and fished out something in her drink.

Each second to Coco felt like a lifetime. Her throat felt dry with a large lump lodged in it. She knew this could go one of two ways. All the worry would be for naught and she would be engaged or, she would have driven away her lover.

Yang gasped once she saw what was inside her glass. The delicate gold twisted into a ring shape with the a series of diamonds. "What... um... I think we may have..." Yang was cut off by Coco getting onto one knee.

"I know it is cliché, believe me, I had enough of it from Ruby and Velv. But I've been trying to find the right moment, hence why I asked to go to the opera." Coco spoke being careful just in case someone near by was just as much of a bigot as Raven.

Yang was speechless... she knew her heart was screaming ' _YES! SAY YES! why aren't you saying YES!?_ ' But her head was far too preoccupied with ' _Is Coco the one... she has brought me out of my shell, puts up with everyone of your friends and has even helped Ruby out of her shell... but what have you done for her in return..._ '

"Are you sure? I don't want to be some mistake you regret." Yang asked. Her voice breaking as she asked. "Sure enough to have a near panic attack when I asked your sister and dad if it was okay. And now I'm starting to have second doubts... is it the ring? It is isn't it?"

Yang answered Coco as she pulled up the brunette and kissed her. "I know my heart is screaming yes, but my mind is screaming that I want you to be sure... I just don't want to be some mistake you grow to regret."

"Yang, if that happens, it will most likely be when we are in our late sixties, we gotta take a jump though. I have that blind type of faith. And I hope you do too." Coco rhetorically asked as She grabbed the ring and took hold of Yang's left hand. "So are you going to answer my question? Or are you going to continue asking the same question just rephrase it a dozen or so time?"

"Yes you hot dummy!"

* * *

Ruby's heart froze as she saw someone she thought she had long since gotten out of her life. Blake looked between the two and had no idea why the anger in Ruby's eyes had been so strong.

'Come on Rubbles... I mean Ruby. I do have a few jobs. But I promise you it is only this place and the cafe. Now can we be mature about this and you just tell me what you would like to eat?' The multi hair coloured person signed expertly as Blake was left confused.

'I just want the chef's special. And some milk.' Ruby signed as Neo turned to Blake getting ready to sign but Blake spoke up. "Just whatever fish is fresh and some water."

"You just saw me sign, and still spoke... how did you not know I was deaf?" the girl asked as she took the menus from the duo.

"I heard you talk unimpeded. So that means you have at least a decent set of hearing aids. Because if you were like Ruby you wouldn't be able to talk that easily." Blake commented as the shorter girl began to walk away once Blake was done talking.

'What is with the anger there? I've never seen that kind of anger in your eyes before.' Blake signed as Ruby's sulking face shrunk.

'She is my first ex... the one before Pyrrha... and I still have a lot of hate towards her from it.' Ruby signed as Blake began to look even more inquisitive.

'What exactly happened if you don't mind me asking. I've only ever heard fragments from you and your sister.' Blake asked as Ruby glared towards the way the multi haired girl walked.

'I really don't want to sully the mood further. But the cliff notes are she got drunk and slept with another girl and would refuse to work it out and just jumped to breaking it off. Then me and Pyrrha started to go out not even a week later, and you know how that ended. So I'm a bit bitter at her.'

'Well provided she doesn't do anything funny with the food or drinks, I still need to tip her. But it won't be a massive amount.' Blake signed as Ruby picked up a little.

'No, don't. I may hate what she did that ended up me ending up with Pyrrha, but she still needs to live... but just don't tell Yang... I intentionally left parts out when I told her... sometimes it is better to be left in the dark.'

'Okay, but I would like to hear more about it.' Blake signed as Ruby smiled lightly. She remembered how she fell for Blake. Blake could make her bring out things she would rather not talk about making her talk like it was the weather.

'Right can we change the topic... I don't want to talk about my Exs.'

'Okay.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **You all thought it was going to be Pyrrha. I'm not that cruel... yet. And is it wrong I want Ruby to be a super pervert? It feels wrong. But two and a half days writing, I got it done. Quick edit time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Opera time, but spoiler, I don't know too many operas. Plus I don't really like reading the lyrics to songs, but that is just me. Personal shticks aside, you want the chapter.**

Chapter 18:

'It looks beautiful Yang. No can you stop signing, so I can get a look at it?' Ruby signed furiously after multiple failed attempts at trying to see the ring, each time just barely grasping at Yang's fingertips.

'Sorry. I'm just so happy.' Yang signed as Ruby grabbed her hand and looked at the ring. ' _No idea why it looks so much better on Yang's finger than when Coco showed me it... could be because I know I don't need to beat sense into the big dummy._ '

"Congratulations are in order. You guys are my favourite couple besides my parents... but that is just because they made me... so don't feel bad about that... they have an unfair lead." Blake began as Coco walked around to talk with Blake as the sisters began to gush.

"Well, you have no idea how hard it was to pop that question. Seriously it was a nightmare, and I was positive if she said no I would have had a panic attack." Coco spoke as she gestured to the doors of the stage hall.

"Do you have any idea what this is meant to be an opera of anyway? Because all I know is it was meant to have sold out. And that when the tickets were available they were pricey." Coco asked as Ruby clung onto Yang's arm for dear life as they began to walk in out of the chill developing in the night time air.

"Well, I know very little, just that the Schnee sisters bought most of the tickets to reward people and decided that it would be nice to attempt to sweeten the pot with giving me four tickets. I asked the one that gave them to me if I could give them away and she said it was fine." Blake answered as Ruby wobbled forward to grab on Blake's arm.

Blake turned to face Ruby, 'You know more about this opera than anyone else. So What is it about?'

Ruby stood carefully as to not fall flat on her face. 'It is an opera multiple companies help patron about classic fairy tales, some of them are my favourite... plus it is being directed by the single greatest composer of our generation. Otfrid von Weissenburg the ninth. It is meant to be his final work. It is making me excited.' Ruby signed, not wanting to really take longer for them to get in.

She didn't want to miss a second of what was to start. She had been bummed severely that she couldn't get tickets, but knew she would just have to get the CD eventually. But when she opened the envelop was overjoyed that she could actually attend. And she wasn't going to miss a second that she could be feeling the music.

"Miss Belladonna! I didn't expect to see you here. This is quite a shock. My sister said you planned to give the tickets away." A white haired woman walked up to the trio stopped as Ruby continued to walk forward.

"Sorry Miss Schnee, one second." Blake began as she walked over and brought Ruby back. "I did in fact give the tickets away to this girl, who decided to ask me out on a date." Blake spoke as Ruby looked between the two.

'Who is this woman? She looks important.' Ruby signed as Coco looked like she was trying to word this right when Yang began to sign for her, 'She is a Schnee. No idea which one.'

"I'm feeling a little left out." The white haired woman spoke as Blake spoke up. "This is Ruby Rose. She is one hundred percent deaf in both ears."

"It seems cruel to bring a deaf person here." The white haired girl spoke walking closer to the red headed girl. "But the name sounds familiar though." She continued slightly condescending for Yang's taste but withheld her anger knowing what the Schnee company can do to a small shop owner like her.

"Rubes actually feels the music, and her name should sound familiar to you." Yang bit back all the venom she could. She just knew some seeped out. That fact being confirmed by the elbow Coco delivered to her ribs. "I'm not apologising. The SEC were her largest sponsors."

As if hearing that jogged her memory of why the name sounded familiar. "That's right. She is the former girlfriend of someone we used to sponsor. I can assure you once we got word of her actions we pulled her financial support immediately. It appalled me to the core." The white haired girl spoke as she held her hand out to the small girl.

Ruby took the hand and shook it, she had been reading the lips but was still somewhat lost. Normally she would never get lost when reading lips due to Yang translating for people who didn't know sign... but some of the words this woman was using.

Ruby turned to Blake feeling like she would know more about the words compared to Yang and she just knew Coco didn't have the knowledge to sign it. Ruby was still mocking Coco about a fictitious octopus. 'What did she say? I only got the start of what she said and whatever it was appalled her to her core... I just don't want to seem rude if it is a Schnee... they were one of many patrons.'

'They are talking about Pyrrha and how the SEC pulled their sponsorship.' Blake signed as Ruby began to frown. On the list of things Ruby disliked, was violence people cause because of her, Cinder, talking about her ex-girlfriends and when someone's livelihood was stripped because of something foolish they did that could be easily rectified.

This was an example that caused her to talk about an Ex, may cause some violence, and yell at someone who could crush any dreams Ruby had of getting into the art world. She quickly signed what was on her mind, as Weiss turned to one of them looking for a translation. "I'm sorry Miss Schnee... she is signing to fast for me to translate." Blake spoke as Yang quickly began to fill in the gaps.

"She is saying that you shouldn't have done that, while the red haired bitch's actions where pure aggression they could have been solved by simply sending her to anger management. Followed by an awful lot of profanities directed at you doing something like that."

Weiss looked shocked. She had seldom been scolded like the red haired, abuse victim in front of her was giving her. Like she had forgiven her abuser for putting her through untold traumas. And from what Weiss had heard even driven the girl in front of her to attempt suicide. It was baffling her.

"I'm sorry if my actions on the matter offended you, but it was in her contract that if she was to do something that could tarnish the SEC reputation. I am sorry you have such strong feelings of the matter. But I can guarantee that your feelings will not change the SEC's standpoint." She spoke unsure slightly if the deaf girl could even understand what she was talking about.

Just as Blake was about to sign a translation Ruby signed, 'I got that. Tell her it is still wrong. They shouldn't have jumped to that solution.'

"She understood that. But she still says it is wrong, that you shouldn't have jumped to that solution." Blake translated as Weiss continued to look at the girl.

"Enough about this matter, it is destroying the mood of the opera. If you would like to discuss this matter further let's leave it for a further date." Weiss spoke as Ruby nodded and signed something quick. "She said she plans to hold you up to that." Yang spoke as they all began to walk towards the doors into the hall.

Meanwhile Ruby felt the eagerness return, just the thought that she could put the topic behind her and listen to the opera. She was ready to immerse herself into it. The fact she would be able to take her lady stilts off was just a bonus. One that she was happy to actually see no matter what ever brought the mood down for the rest.

As they quickly found their seats Ruby was ecstatic. She had never actually realised that they were in some of the best seats, not too close to the stage where they would need to crane their necks up to watch, but not to far that she couldn't feel the music.

Ruby quickly took her seat as the others quickly followed, Ruby began to take her heels off and rested them on the pristine floor. Ruby's smile grew even wider as the seating area grew darker as the curtains opened up. She just knew this was going to be a good night.

* * *

'I'm going to go home with Blake. Tell dad that I'll be home in the morning, and make sure Zwei is in my room with the door open. Ignore what Dad says. Zwei prefers to watch over everyone. Dad just doesn't care.' Ruby signed as they began to step out into the chill in the night air.

'I think you may be reading too far into what dad wants. He just doesn't want Zwei to poop and pee everywhere. He isn't that smart.' Yang signed as Blake snickered as Ruby pouted. 'Sometimes he is smarter than you...' Ruby signed as all but Yang began to laugh.

'I Just got engaged, what makes you think I'll make you my maid of honour after a comment like that? I could ask Nora and she would jump at the chance to do it.' Yang signed as Ruby stared back at her.

'I could kick you in the face and we both know you would forgive me. Do I abuse that every now and then... yes. But it works both ways and you know it. And I know you've abused my ability to forgive you fast.' Ruby began as they began to walk towards the parking lot. 'But sorry... even though it is true in some situations.'

"You two do know to keep it in your pants right? Because I may be able to calm Yang down sometimes, but I couldn't calm her down if anything happens to Ruby. Plus Tai is a whole lot scarier. Seriously... I don't think he has any reservations about going to jail for killing someone if they harm Yang or Ruby." Coco spoke to Blake as they came to a stop in front of Neptune's car.

"He told me something similar himself... I've never been so scared before in my life." Blake stated as Coco began to laugh. "Trust me, you think you've seen him at his worst, but you really haven't. Hell their grandfather is up there. No idea how... but their entire family causes that terror. And can seem to laugh in the face of death." Coco spoke as Blake shivered.

"Come on, the old man isn't that bad. He is like a large teddy bear. Just you know... that has his hands inside children and people daily... so I suppose closer to Mr. Bear... just less demonic." Yang spoke as she and Ruby turned around to see them talking.

'Yang is right. Dad has put all his angry days behind him... so you have nothing to worry about... just don't need surgery if you hurt us.' Ruby signed as Coco rolled her eyes as Blake smirked.

'We should be going, it is getting late.' Blake signed as Ruby yawned into her hand. 'Okay... are you sure Neptune or Sun will mind me staying?' Ruby asked, just in case Blake had second thoughts about it.

'They are spending the night in a hotel. It was date night for them as well.' Blake signed as Ruby blushed. She quickly turned to Yang. 'Good night Yang... safe trip home.'

'Good night Ruby. Remember, if she does anything you don't want, I'll break every bone in her body.' Yang signed in full view of Blake. Yang held the door open as Ruby took her seat. 'I know Yang.'

"Safe trip home you two." Blake said as she got into her own seat putting her key into the ignition. As they began to drive off Ruby waved at Yang just as they were getting into Coco's own car.

Ruby was smiling knowing Blake and her would be relatively alone. And the aspect that they could do so much was making her excited.

The drive to the apartment was to long for the excitable redhead. But once she stepped through the door shortly followed by Blake, She began to kiss Blake. She pulled back hoping that Blake wouldn't mind her being that forward.

Ruby received her answer as Blake leaned down and locked lips with her once more.

 **Author's Note:**

 **And you guys thought it was Pyrrha again... for shame... but they did kiss. Finally the S.S. Ladybug has left and is going full steam ahead. By the way sorry about the creepypasta reference… I need to stop listening to them while writing… but 1999 is sooooo good. Time for me to start writing the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, not going to lie I was going to play Skyrim just after the last chapter went up, but my batteries died... so might as well start at this chapter. Sooooo... let's get this underway.**

Chapter 19:

Ruby let her eyes open letting out her feeble equivalent of a content sigh, happy at what had ensued the previous night. She could feel a cool breeze blowing through the open window. She could see the door opening and Sun walking in to quickly turn on his heel and walk out closing the door rather loudly. Loud enough to wake the onyx haired woman holding onto Ruby.

Once Ruby felt her stir she turned around in the embrace so she could actually talk or at least see what Blake wanted to say. "What was that noise?" Blake spoke groggily not even sure how much sleep she got.

Ruby quickly freed her hands as she signed, 'Sun walked in, and slammed the door. But while you're up... want to do anything?' Ruby signed, truly missing the contact from another woman. The fact she got the woman she had feelings for quite some time made it just that much better.

"Despite how tempting that is, I know your family is going to be worried sick about you. If Sun is back it is already around noon. At the earliest." Blake spoke not really wanting for the feeling of the small red head's naked body to move from her embrace, but she also didn't want Yang or worse Tai finding out what they did.

Ruby quickly straddled Blake's waist as she signed, 'They'll be fine... it is just... and I know this may make me seem crazy, but I just feel like I'm always being watched at home... more than the "concerned family" level of being watched.' Ruby signed frowning at finally confessing that she may be losing it.

"To be fair, you are a proven flight risk." Blake started as Ruby frowned and lightly punched her shoulder. "But your sister told me. I personally think it is just a case of sleep paralysis, and Zwei is just trying to remind you, it is all in your head."

Ruby let her frown disappear as she quickly began to get comfortable. "Blake! Are you two decent!?" Blake heard Sun yell through the closed door. She could just imagine him covering his eyes. Like the simple fact he may have seen Ruby naked would be the straw that caused Yang and her dad to snap.

"Define decent!" Blake yelled back as Ruby tried to burrow her head further into the crook of Blake's neck.

"At least have your woman parts covered! I just ask because I know I will be killed if I see anything Ruby has!" Sun yelled as Blake smiled at how her guess was right.

"She is laying on me and we have a blanket covering us. That is as good as you are going to get right now!" Blake yelled as Ruby looked up at her. "Sun wants to know if we are wearing anything." Blake spoke softly as to not disturb the girl on her further.

'What does he want... because I just want to sleep.' Ruby signed. Blake shrugged as she began to yell again. "What do you need Sun!"

"Just getting a bunch of calls from Yang wondering is Ruby alright because she isn't answering her phone!"

"Your sister is calling him. Because you aren't answering your phone." Blake answered Ruby's question. Her response was a large eye roll.

'My phone is out in the living room... also, I don't think I can wear that dress out... Sun and Yang and my dad would assume the worst.' Ruby signed as Blake got her hands free from their comfortable place on the small of Ruby's back.

'Well, we did have sex... so their assumption wouldn't be far from fact.' Blake signed so Sun wouldn't hear them and by extension still maintain a shred of deniability. 'I know, and it was great. But they'll assume it wasn't me that started it, and caused it, and I wasn't the one that continued it till four in the morning. They'll assume it was you raping me. Like how they assume the same thing about Pyrrha.'

'Okay, so it will be very far from what actually happened. But you can borrow an outfit of mine. It will be big, but it will do for you to get home.'

'Thank you, besides, do you want to do something today? Because I'm fine just cuddling.' Ruby signed as Blake smirked. 'I'd love to, but if Yang is calling Sun that means she is really worried. And I don't want to have my spine ripped out.' Blake signed as Ruby rolled her eyes.

'Can I at least get a kiss?' Ruby signed pouting a little as Blake smirked sitting up wrapping her arms around Ruby as she leaned in. Ruby's arms began to wrap around Blake's neck as she leaned in to meet her halfway. Smiling as her lips connected with Blake's.

* * *

"You need to relax Yang. Her phone is probably dead, and her and Blake are probably watching something. You just need to relax." Jaune spoke trying to calm the blonde down.

"Come on Jaune. You've known Rubes a long time. When have you ever known her to let her phone die?" Yang began as she stared at the man. "Like I trust Blake... a little, but, I mean come on. They've talked nightly, and maybe more over the internet. So I'm a bit nervous if they tried anything... I doubt if they did Ruby would want it." Yang continued as she carried out front the last tray of baked goods so the front of the shop looked filled with the freshest of baked goods.

"Yes Yang, I know Rubes, which means I know how she acts when you and Tai aren't around her." Jaune began as Yang slapped him. "It is true. When you two aren't around she oogles women. Seriously you think I'm bad, she is like a hundred times worse. Knowing her, she probably jumped Blake's bones herself."

"Plus, you know, fear of death from your entire family, kinda would stop Blake doing anything." Jaune continued as Yang let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. And none of us would feel bad. Except maybe my grandparents... and my cousins... but the rest of us will be just fine with it."

"Isn't your eldest cousin ten? Besides the point I'm sure if anything funny business wise went on, it was Ruby instigating it. But feel free to ask them yourselves they are walking up now. And it looks like Ruby is wearing an outfit of Blake's."

Before Yang could answer her distaste for the matter the distinct sound of the bell sounded. And in walked Ruby and Blake holding hands. "So, why exactly are you two holding hands? And why is she in an outfit of yours?" Yang asked getting ready to jump over the counter and beat the raven haired woman into a coma, if she was lucky.

"Ruby asked me out, I said yes. And she didn't want to wear her dress home. Then she convinced me that I need to come here and talk to you about it before we head to your house so she can get changed." Blake answered as Ruby quickly let go and walked over to the display to look at what was baked for the day.

"What...? I'm going to be honest you're either really dumb or really brave. Considering I beat her last girlfriend... you know what will happen if anything happens to Ruby. So if this is just meant to be a friends with benefits thing, break it off now. Or I will beat you into a puddle of blood." Yang spoke carefully as to not startle Ruby into looking their way.

"I'm not sure what you think I can do to her. I have a strong loathing against domestic abuse, and if I was going to cheat, it would require me to actually know how I get anyone." Blake stated as Yang glared.

"I swear if a single hair is misplaced on her, I'll assume it will be you. And then I'm going to beat you until proof is provided that you aren't the cause." Yang spoke as she saw Ruby turn towards them. Ruby quickly signed a simple question.

'What are you guy's talking about?'

'How you need to get home and get changed. That outfit seems like it is two sizes too big.' Yang signed as Ruby turned to Blake, 'I told you you need to talk to her about how we are going out now.' Ruby signed frowning once she was done she slapped Blake's arm.

'I did. Honest. May God strike me down if I'm lying.' Blake responded as Ruby looked around waiting for some divine sign that she had been lying. Ruby turned to Yang to see if she can shed some light on the matter.

'She did. And my point is now doubly true. She does anything you're uncomfortable with, and if I feel anything is like her I'm not going to stop.'

'Yang, I'm twenty one. Let me make my own mistakes if this can be considered one. If I find out you are giving Blake a hard time, I'll show Coco all those embarrassing pictures of you.' Ruby signed getting angry at her sister's actions on the matter.

'Nice try, you have nothing dad hasn't shown her. Now get going. We can talk about this later. I don't want to see you in clothes like that ever. And make sure you get a bra on.' Yang signed as Ruby stuck her tongue out. 'It isn't like I'm naked. Which was talked about. Be glad Blake said I should wear something.' Ruby signed and before Yang could respond she grabbed Blake's hand and walked out.

Blake could feel Yang's eyes boring a hole into her. "Tell her we are talking about this later!" Yang yelled as Blake walked out of the door. ' _Ruby is going to be the death of me... her family is going to kill me, and they will do it with a smile on their face._ ' Blake thought as she let a smile grow at the sight of Ruby smiling swinging their hands.

' _I suppose my last few days on earth will be happy ones at least._ '

* * *

Pyrrha pulled out her phone knowing that today had to be the day. She had to at least apologise. Or at least hope it was a good day for Jaune. But she knew once she saw Ruby with that woman the previous night, she just had to start her plan earlier and pray the fallout would be minimal. She just couldn't stand much more.

 _P~ Are you sure we can do this today? I don't want to impose._

 _J~ It is fine. Just don't expect leaps and bounds. Hell if you don't get punched, consider it a win._

 _P~ I'll consider it a win if they'll listen a little._

Pyrrha smiled ' _I just hope whatever it is that is between those two isn't that serious. Because that would mean I would have to break them up some how... and I would just hate to do that._ '

"Hey Pyrrha, who ya texting?"

"A friend Cardin. A friend."

* * *

"Come on Velv, why are you pouting? I just got engaged not even a full day yet. Why are you so mad I'm yet to ask literally anyone to be a bridesmaid." Coco asked as the brunette turned around crossing her arms.

"Velv, You can't act like a child and expect an answer. This could all fall through in a day's time. Hell we have nothing planned. You should know you are going to be up there with me." Coco continued as her friend looked over her shoulder letting out a huff of disapproval.

"I'm mad that you aren't even sure who your maid of honour is going to be. You have no sister, by definition you can't use your brother." Velvet's hurt seeping into her words as if Coco had slapped her hard across the face unprovoked and demanded an apology for Velvet's face hurting her hand.

"Actually I can... it is just Fox wouldn't be called a maid or matron of honour. Besides that why are you really mad? This is more than just you being mad because even you wouldn't get that mad over this."

"I just have a bad feeling in my bones... I have no idea what is causing it. I just feel like something bad is going to happen." Velvet spoke wrapping her arms around her like she was cold.

"You mean like how you thought it would be a bad idea to go out that night a few years ago which turned me and that loveable blonde woman into an engaged couple a few years later?" Coco asked mockingly as if to show how sceptical she was of Velvet's gut feeling.

"I admit that was a bad one. But you know as well as I do, most of the time I'm right about this." Velvet spoke as Coco rolled her eyes. Before Velvet could speak again Coco reached over and wrapped her in a one armed hug, "Relax Velv, one hurdle at a time. If we aren't meant to be, then when that bridge comes, we will cross it. You want to go get a late lunch?"

"Sure. But we need to start talking about your wedding."

"Not until Yang and I talk about it first."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Welp, looks like Pyrrha is planning something... but what? And I think we can all agree... Ruby is very devious in this series. But time to edit and see whatcha all think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, after a quick rest and a snack refuel, time to start writing. Is it just me, or are Jelly Beans the greatest thing ever?**

Chapter 20:

 _Y~ Hey, Jaune wants you and the old man down at the bakery today after we close. Won't tell me why. Maybe he'll come clean about_ loving to be in a dress.

 _R~ Doubt it. But are you going to leave Blake alone?_

 _Y~ No. Not until I feel like she won't harm you. That is not up for debate. Just be glad Dad doesn't know about what I just know happened. She would not be living very long._

Instead of replying to Yang's obvious goading on, Ruby locked her phone and looked at the small corgi sitting on the floor just in front of the couch waiting for the redhead to give him permission to jump up.

Ruby patted her lap causing the dog to jump up and lay down on her lap. She looked over to see her dad walking into the room. 'Jaune wants us to go down to the bakery just after it closes. He won't tell Yang why.'

'Why am I needed to go down? That is what that doesn't make sense to me. He is just my daughters' friend.'

'I don't know. I'm just relaying the message.' Ruby signed as the corgi nudged Ruby's leg with his nose. Ruby reached down and began to pet the dog in her lap as she could see her father trying to figure out if he truly wanted to listen.

'Fine, I suppose I'll go down. I will leave if it seems like a waste. Walk down with Zwei so he has a chance to stretch his little legs.' Tai signed as Ruby smiled. She could picture his tiny little legs plodding along to try and enjoy the sun shine.

As well as funny to watch. 'You act like I could force you to go.'

'Changing the subject what were you and that one girl doing last night that means you couldn't come home?'

'We slept dad. Nothing more.' Ruby signed, she could see the doubt developing in her dad's face. Almost like he knew Ruby was lying, but she definitely wouldn't confess to what actually happened. Especially her family.

'Right, I'm going to go make something to eat. You want a sandwich?'

'Yes please. And can you bring in some treats for Zwei?'

'I swear you spoil that dog, but fine.'

* * *

"Come on Pyrrha. You can't keep dodging this. You already set forward the events." Pyrrha spoke to herself as she waited for her friend to text her to start walking down. He had assured her that Yang wasn't going to be there.

That Yang would walk down with Tai and Ruby. That way she wouldn't be beaten before she could speak to Ruby.

"That is a sign of insanity. Talking to yourself like that." Cardin spoke as Pyrrha held up her middle finger.

"Besides, I'm only a little crazy. Talking to myself, is probably the best part." Pyrrha spoke as she rested her head on the back of the couch closing her eyes.

She could feel the eyes of the man boring into her as she let out a sharp exhale through her nose. "Cardin, why are you here right now anyway. I haven't told you to start the plan yet. There is still a chance my first plan will work." Pyrrha spoke as she could feel Cardin's sinister smile.

"What can I say, I really want that blonde to beat your ass a little, right before you come crawling back in here to tell me we are going ahead with plan B. Because I feel it is easy to sneak up on a deaf girl." He spoke as Pyrrha opened her eyes to stare at her ceiling.

"I may get the shit kicked out of me, but knowing Ruby, she'll forgive me a little. That isn't the hard part. The hard part is not throwing a punch back. Good to know I'm done with breaking bones out of self defence... sorry about that again." Pyrrha spoke as she stretched letting out a yawn.

"Yeah, still hurt like a bitch. I'm not used to getting my arm snapped. Let alone that cleanly. Just be glad I have some nice, rich parents that shell out a lot to keep me in the top tier insurance." Cardin began as he took a deep breath through his nose. "But you should take a power nap. The rings around your eyes make it look like you were in her room or something."

"You know that is where I would be, if that damn dog didn't bite that hard. I needed eight stitches. Bastard got lucky with me freaking kicking him once I got his jaws off me. I should have done a lot worse to that freaking mongrel."

Before Cardin could respond a loud chime resonated causing Pyrrha to grab her phone. "We will talk about this later Cardin. Just if you are going to eat everything in my fridge again the least you can do is restock it." Pyrrha spoke as she walked over to her door grabbing her keys as she walked out of the door. Once she was outside the small house she began to take a few deep breaths to try and centre herself

'G _otta get in the right state of mind. Can't seem like I have an alternative goal. I just hope Yang doesn't punch too hard. I need to appear genuine and coughing up blood may somehow contradict that._ '

* * *

"Okay, Jaune spill. What is it that requires most of my family? If you are going to come out, you know I don't care, you can tell Rubes while her back is turned, and you definitely didn't need my old man." Yang asked as they stepped in after tying Zwei's leash just on a metal post just outside the shop.

"I'm just here to be a mediator. Nothing more." Jaune spoke leaving the two that heard questioning. That was until the cause became apparent. "Just please don't blame Jaune. I asked him to be here as proof." The redhead spoke walking out from the back room.

Ruby froze once she saw the red haired girl. She Wanted to run, but knew if she did, her dad and sister would kill the two people there. With little if any remorse. Something that she just can't have on her conscience. She figured this would also give her a chance to finally put the idea of Pyrrha being in her room to rest.

"What is stopping me from beating you till my knuckles bleed!?" Yang yelled about to jump and start a fight only being stopped by her sister's hand tugging on her shirt.

As a timid child would do to her mother if someone they didn't recognise or feared was nearby. Yang looked into her sister's eyes, half hiding behind her. It was fear. She was terrified at the redheaded girl in front of them with Jaune standing between them. But there was something else, barely visible inside the same terror. It was fear what Yang would do to her.

'Just hear her out first...'

'But she hurt you. We trusted her and she hurt you.'

'I know Yang... but you should still hear her out. It took a lot of courage to get all of us here. You at least owe her that much... then you can fight her if she tries anything.' Ruby signed, smiling a little at seeing Yang relax slightly.

'You are sitting behind me and dad though. I do not trust her.' Ruby was about to argue when she saw the determination in her dad's eyes. There was no fighting it and that was if she was lucky and they didn't put Pyrrha in the hospital or worse morgue.

'Fine. But I still want to see her fully. Just in case she is signing something. I don't trust either of you to tell me the truth. You both are terribly over protective and have lied to me a few times each when I ask for a translation.' Ruby signed as both her dad and sister simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Jaune gestured to the tables as he took a seat that would separate the four people. That way they could only throw words at each other. He had intentionally pushed the tables as so they couldn't touch each other. That way they would be forced to talk.

"Talk now. Ruby may be able to calm down the old man, she only bought you some time. Which is giving me time to think of all the ways I'm going to make you suffer. Something I may or may not take a sick sense of joy from it." Yang seethed as Ruby grabbed onto her shirt. She didn't want Yang hurt again.

She already hated herself for getting Yang into the first fight that broke her leg and ribs and even more damages Ruby just knew happened but wasn't told about.

"I'm going to get to the point... I'm part of a programme-" Pyrrha started but got cut off by Yang, "Deaf girlfriend beater's anonymous? Didn't know there was more than one scum bag like you."

That was also the other reason Yang wanted Ruby behind her. That way she couldn't stop her from saying what was truly on her mind.

"Yang, let her talk. She hasn't interrupt you." Jaune spoke trying to maintain a calm demeanour but in reality he was freaking out. Yang grunted as Jaune gestured for Pyrrha to continue.

"As I was saying, I'm part of a programme that requires me to ask for forgiveness from those I've wronged due to my anger in the past. All that is left is your family." When Pyrrha was done talking she began to grab her arm and rub it. She was tense.

"So stalking my youngest daughter and somehow getting in at night and doing god knows what is also part?" Tai asked as he tightened his knuckles. He had a lot of unresolved anger issues brought about by this one girl. She represented his failings in noticing his daughter's plight. She was what made him a bad parent.

"What are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked as she looked at her ex gripping onto her dad's and sister's shirts as to almost remind them that she was there. She didn't want Pyrrha hurt. ' _Good to see Ruby hasn't changed that much. She still hates to see people getting hurt._ ' was what Pyrrha was thinking.

She saw the right moment to continue her point without confusing them further. "I haven't even been on the same street as your house since Ruby and I broke up. I couldn't bring myself to see the damages I caused."

Ruby couldn't stand it anymore. She quickly ran out to go be with Zwei. Zwei has always been able to calm her down once she reached near anxiety attack of anxiety. One she was out she could see the small corgi trying to viciously rip his leash off. Ruby hoped it was to calm her down instead of attacking whoever was causing Ruby's stress.

Ruby found her answer when she got within the range of Zwei's leash because the dog grabbed onto her pants' leg and pulled her closer to a wall where she could sit down. Something Ruby did causing the dog to climb into her lap putting his front paws onto Ruby's chest trying to make it harder for her to get up.

' _Why is she doing this? I'm not going insane am I? I know I saw her in my room. You saw her too... didn't you? Why can't you just understand sign? I feel silly thinking this to myself..._ ' Ruby thought as she attempted to regain control of her breathing.

She didn't notice someone taking a seat next to her. She looked up to see Yang sitting next to her. 'I got asked to take a breather. Something about attempting to beat her.' Yang signed as Ruby smiled at her.

'You believe me that she really was in my room right?' Ruby needed some reassurance from someone, and Yang would tell her the truth about the matter. 'I believe you Ruby. Zwei probably does too. Now do you want to go in and finish this? We both know Jaune couldn't hold dad off even if he tried really really hard.'

'Fine... but I'm still freaking out a little.' Ruby signed as Zwei plodded off her and began to do his constant vigil over Ruby. Ruby grabbed hold of Yang's shirt as they walked in. Ruby tugged on Yang's shirt just as they stepped inside the door.

Yang turned around to see what Ruby wanted. 'Tell her I forgive her for what she did, but I can't ever be near her. This close is already causing me to nearly break down.' Ruby signed carefully as Yang rested the back of her hand on Ruby's forehead.

Ruby batted the hand away as she signed, 'I'm not sick Yang. I just want to move on. And I can't do that if I'm around her.'

Yang turned around to see the now timid red haired girl, someone she was fighting every single urge she had to beat the girl into the ground. "She says she forgives you, but can't be around. This close is making her freak out, but I don't forgive you. I loathe you and your very existence, and if I ever see you again it will be too soon." Yang seethed as she translated.

"Dad, let's go. Jaune, we will talk about this tomorrow." Yang spoke as Tai stood up and began to walk towards the door. "If I see you again, just remember, I have no issues going to jail unlike my daughters." Tai spoke in a tone he never thought he would have to use, especially after Yang was born. He wanted it to seem threatening. He wanted her to fear him more.

The trio walked out quickly untying the dog and began to walk off. "Sorry that didn't go too well. But at least she forgave you."

"It's okay Jaune. That was what I needed according to Port... but it just feels so empty."

"Baby steps Pyrrha. Sorry but I need to clean up here, you okay going home?" Jaune asked as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm okay with it. I'll probably text some friends."

"As always it was nice talking to you." Jaune got out as Pyrrha stood up and walked out pulling her phone out.

 _P~ Looks like we are going ahead with Plan B._

 **Author's Note:**

 **Makes you wonder what Plan B is doesn't it. Also got this done ahead of my schedule... happy days for that. Time for a quick skyrim break and I'll start writing the next chapter. See you guys then.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, Skyrim break was fun. And now I'm going to binge watch Bones while I write this chapter. So this is going to be fun.**

Chapter 21:

"So Jaune give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat you half to death and then sign ownership of our bakery over to you and go open my own? We both know I have more than enough saved up to do just that." Yang asked as she and Coco walked in just behind her.

"Is this seriously what you came to get? Because I will so dump you. Coming to my house mad as all hell last night, won't tell me why, and now want to kill your long time business partner? I need some explanation Yang!" Coco yelled as her brunette haired friend came running out.

"Don't you dare threaten that so casually! I will not stand for it. I will gladly lock you both in a basement till you talk things out." Velvet yelled as Coco rolled her eyes.

"Go on Jaune. Tell the nice ladies why I'm mad.. That way when I start to punch Coco may or may not make the right call." Yang started as Jaune rolled his eyes but reluctantly agreed. "Pyrrha asked to talk to Ruby, Yang and Tai yesterday and asked that I stay to act as a mediator because she feels I could pull Yang or Tai off of her."

"Oh, I would not stop Yang. You didn't see the damage she really caused Ruby and still is. But why did you even think that was a good idea." Coco asked as Jaune looked between the ever increasing angry women starting to surround him was making him increasingly uncomfortable.

"I set her up with an anger management group that a family friend organises, and as part supposedly she needs to go to everyone she has wronged and ask for forgiveness. I was just helping her do that. She really has changed from what I've seen."

"Bullshit Jaune! People like her don't change. And until she dies I won't trust again. I already fell down that rabbit hole once!" Yang yelled as she clenched her fists, really debating if it was worth punching him. Something that was looking increasingly better of an option.

"People change all the time. I'll gladly give you that it isn't always for the better. But, I've known Port my entire life. With the group Pyrrha goes to five times a week has a rather large success rate. I'm not saying give her the benefit of the doubt. Just don't jump to beating the shit out of her." Jaune spoke as he felt Velvet punch his arm.

He grabbed his arm and began to rub it, "How do you know!? She was a monster that hurt Ruby and nearly tore their family apart from Ruby's multiple attempts at killing herself!" Velvet began to hit Jaune weakly.

"Because she gave up fighting. For the last two years she has been working in a factory that makes boats. She doesn't even go to the gym. She is absorbed with working, and the anger management programme."

Coco noticed Yang flexing her knuckles. Coco reached out and weaved her fingers into it. Yang looked over to her lover for an answer as to why she was now getting in the way. "I'll tell you later. Just trust me." Coco whispered, she hadn't wanted something small like one person in one of their lives break up the business they set up.

"I don't want to ever see her here again Jaune, and so help me if she tries anything on Ruby, the blame is falling on you. If Ruby stubs her toes while Pyrrha opens the door for her, I'm gunning for you." Yang seethed as Jaune held up his hands. "If anything serious happens like last time, I'll blame myself first and then even help with the beating of me."

* * *

'And she just wanted to apologise? Nothing else?' Blake signed as Ruby smiled lightly. 'Yeah. After I had a near break down Zwei helped me calm down, I told her I forgave her but couldn't be near her. From the looks of things she appeared to be fine, but we also didn't stay long.' Ruby signed back as the kitten they had been playing with began to crawl into Blake's lap.

'Why are you jealous? Because that is both cute and oh so very hot.' Ruby signed as Blake blushed. "Oh my god! That is so gross. I only got like half the words, but from what I gathered... it is gross." Sun yelled trying to snap the duo out of their conversation.

"No one is forcing you to stay here. It is just Ruby and me right now."

"Yeah, Ruby. My boss' baby sister. Bad enough I may have seen her naked which is making talking to her awkward... plus I think her sister and dad have the idea I've seen her entirely naked which is making it seem like I may or may not die soon."

"Well, according to her, Pyrrha is trying to make amends. So you may live a long time yet." Blake spoke causing Sun to become fixed attention wise.

"What did she want? You aren't going to hurt Blake are you?" Sun asked carefully as to not confuse Ruby who he knew would be attempting to read his lips.

'She just wanted to say that she was sorry. And I would never hurt Blake. I've waited this long. I wouldn't throw that away to get back with her.' Ruby signed as she brought her knees up to her chest. She could never forget what happened. It was plaguing her dreams, and Pyrrha had even taken to breaking into her room.

Blake passed Ein over to Sun as she moved over to wrap Ruby in a one armed hug. "Sun, you total ass." Blake hissed as Ruby turned around and latched onto her. "She doesn't like talking about her for a reason, and you probably just brought up a lot of suppressed memories."

"Sorry. I just asked an honest question. I have no idea what she went through or what she knows. She just closes up all the time when ever anyone brings it up. Including you!" Sun yelled as the kitten embedded its claws into Sun's leg.

"Even Ein thinks that was a dick question." Blake commented as Ruby smacked her legs. Blake looked down to see Ruby looking up at her. 'I just know you're being mean to Sun. Don't be. He is just a slight fool that often tastes foot.'

'That is true, but he also needs to be reminded what is okay and what is not okay.' Blake signed as Sun pulled the kitten's claws out of his leg and passed the feline over to the girls.

"I saw that. And I do know enough sign to translate that. Low blow. I'm going to go start dinner. Is Ruby staying here?"

Before Blake could sign the question, her phone went off. She quickly picked it up once she saw the name. "Hello, Yang?" Blake asked, not wanting to seem rude she held up a finger to Sun.

" _Yeah Ruby isn't answering her phone again. Can you tell her dinner won't be long._ " Yang spoke causing Blake to smile.

"She left her phone on the table, I'll make sure she has it before she leaves. Good bye Yang."

Yang's response was a simple grunt then the dial tone. Blake tossed her phone onto the couch as she turned to Ruby. 'That was your sister, she says dinner is almost done.'

Ruby turned to face Sun, 'Sorry, I've got to go, Yang has made me some already' Ruby signed to the man who nodded.

"Right Blake, Guess it is just the two of us until late." Sun yelled almost as he walked into the kitchen as Blake walked to the door.

'Text me when you get home. I just have this bad feeling.'

'You sound like my family. Just because I'm deaf doesn't mean I'm unsafe. Relax Blake.'

Blake rolled her eyes as Ruby pulled Blake's head down as she planted a kiss on her lips. Blake gladly accepted it. Ruby ran her tongue along Blake's lower lip causing her to open her mouth which she quickly let her tongue enter.

The kiss ended too fast for Blake's liking. 'I've got to go otherwise Yang will call again.'

* * *

Yang was beginning to worry. Blake and Sun both had assured her that Ruby had left, and even let her search the apartment to prove they weren't lying. Which caused the duo to worry. Four hours since she called Ruby and it appeared she just vanished.

' _Calm down Yang. It is mile between Sun's place and our home... maybe she got sidetracked by something._ ' Yang thought as she began to pace in front of Coco who had long since given up trying to talk the blonde.

"Yang, Call your dad and Uncle. That way if worst comes to worst, we are ready." Coco spoke not really to the blonde more so to the space where the blonde was pacing. Hoping it would hit her so she could do something besides make Coco dizzy from her pacing.

"Fine. I'll call them. But it just feels wrong, she never is this late. One hour is odd. Two hours is fishy, but four hours."

"I know Yang. But it they deserve to know." Coco commented dragging Yang over to the couch. As Yang fished her phone out.

Yang quickly dialled her dad's number hoping he wasn't in some surgery. Thankfully he answered slightly angry at the call in the first place. "Dad! Listen! Ruby left Blake's four hours ago to get here for dinner and she hasn't gotten here!"

That seemed to force Tai out of his anger at his daughter. " _Are you sure Yang? Maybe Blake or Sun are just lying._ "

"Dad I went and searched Sun's place myself. She isn't answering her phone and I'm freaking out!"

" _Yang, call Qrow. He'll know what to do. I can't leave here. I'm just about to do an extremely delicate surgery, but keep me posted, I'll make sure a nurse has my phone._ " Tai spoke as Yang quickly hung up. This was not making her worry vanish. Just making it grow ten fold.

* * *

Ruby's head was spinning. Her head was hurting and she had no recollection as to how she ended up... where ever she was. She looked around and finally noticed the room. It was a basement. She had no idea why or even how she got into a basement. She reached up and found a collar around her neck.

She turned around to see a thick chain bolted securely to the wall. She reached up to try and remove the chain from the collar and found a thick padlock securing the chain.

That was when panic began to set in. The last thing he remembered, was Yang calling Blake so she could start walking home for dinner. She reached up to try and run her hands through her hair to see if that would somehow jog her memory but she pulled her hand back once she felt something crusty but still slightly damp.

She looked at her hand and saw that her fingers had a red tinge to them. ' _Okay, If I wasn't already freaking out, blood coming from the back of my head is causing some major panic!_ ' Ruby thought as she quickly double checked just in case she may be seeing things.

She reached up to where she thought the blood was coming from and winced at the pain that shot through her head. ' _When I get out of here I need to yell at dad. Brain doesn't feel anything my ass... what was it that him and Uncle Qrow always taught me and Yang..._ '

' _I need to calm down, asses the damage which doesn't feel bad. Now to make as much noise as possible. That way if someone is here and don't know about me they will come and check. And hopefully will get help._ ' Ruby thought as she began to pull the chain as she forcefully smacked the chain against the wall. Hoping that it would make enough noise to travel through the floor to anyone that can hear.

She could see a new beam of light enter the room causing her to follow it, and in walked down five people. One person she recognised. How could she forget Pyrrha's face. But the men with her she had no idea.

'Nice to see you are awake. It is going to make this next part so much more fun.' the red haired devil signed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay so my windows and doors are secured... and Skyrim break before next chapter is started.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so it seems the 'Kill Pyrrha Bandwagon' has taken off again. Not gonna lie, that took a lot longer than I thought it would. So that is funny. Onto the Chapter!**

Chapter 22:

Ruby was cold now. Her clothes in tatters tossed around the room. She could see the sadistic woman that had started it sitting down watching Ruby try and fail at restraining her tears. 'You shouldn't have told them about what I was doing Ruby, now I'm going to need to train you back to the state you were in. Some nice friends of mine that you know intimately now are going to help. I hope you don't mind.' She signed as Ruby tried to make herself smaller. She didn't want this.

'Now let's start with getting you to stop crying.' She signed growing further and further angrier as Ruby barely was able to piece the hand signs through her tears.

When Ruby didn't stop Pyrrha stood up and brought her foot down in a powerful kick to Ruby's ribs. The pain that shot through Ruby's chest was immense. She was positive something broke that time. Ruby let out an involuntary cough as Pyrrha delivered another swift, painful kick.

Ruby willed up what little strength she had to try and stop the tears. She knew it made Pyrrha mad. She didn't want to anger her further. She just wanted out. She wanted to be away from these monsters. She wanted her puppy, and family, Coco, and finally Blake. She didn't want to be there.

'Good. Now do you have any idea what you caused me when you told people?' Pyrrha signed as she kicked Ruby's ribs again. 'I lost everything. My job, my friends, EVERYTHING' Pyrrha continued standing on one of Ruby's shins.

A sight Ruby knew all too well. She was double checking if she could stomp on her with minimal collateral damage. And Ruby just knew if she was going to break anything it would be intentional. She didn't want to force a hospital trip which would mean she would get found out.

'So I've been planing this for two years. If you would have just said you would want to work through what happened, we would have avoided this.' Pyrrha signed quickly bringing her foot down onto Ruby's shin.

Ruby felt pain. The type of pain that would only be dwarfed by the pain yet to come. 'Now, I need to make sure you don't go anywhere. But on a brighter side, I'm going to go to bed. Be nice to the men upstairs if they come down, and you may eventually earn the right to go up stairs. But right now you are going to stay chained up like the dog you really are.' Pyrrha signed quickly kicking Ruby's ribs for one last time before she began to walk up the flight of stairs.

Ruby sniffled as she pulled herself up to rest against the wall. She began to look around the dimly lit room to see if she could find anything to try and help her leg heal. She was glad her dad forced her and Yang into first aid classes, but at the same time cursed them. The room was barren.

The gave her a small makeshift bed that was really a single blanket on the ground. It seemed like they had a purpose in mind when they cut the clothes of her body. She was meant to use them as her only heat source. She just hoped that those men that were down there earlier wouldn't be down ever again.

She looked at where the chain was connected to the wall and saw nothing but a solid plate with multiple thick looking steel bolts connecting the chain to the wall. It looked like She had just enough slack in the chain to make it over to their idea of a bed, and maybe a little bit more so she could turn in her sleep. But not much more. She couldn't even see anywhere to even go to the bathroom. She was terrified somehow more by that simple thing. She began to drag herself over to her makeshift bed, being careful as to not damage her leg any further. ' _Come on Ruby. Yang and Coco and even Qrow must be looking for you. It is only a matter of time. They are bound to suspect Pyrrha after all._ ' Ruby thought as she could see the basement door open again and one of the men walking down. The big shoulder one.

Ruby knew what was to come. She just needed to bare with it a little longer. Qrow would be there soon. She just knew it.

* * *

"UHHHH! Qrow! This is my daughter missing! DO SOMETHING!" Tai yelled not caring that the entire police station was looking. Tai didn't care. He needed to know Ruby and Yang were safe, which was only half fulfilled. Yang and her friends were already out looking. They've been looking since dawn and even the neighbours were helping in their own way.

"Tai! I can understand! She is my niece! I have every available officer I can afford out searching for her!" Qrow yelled back, his voice picking up intentionally to remind his brother exactly how stressful it was for everyone. "If instead yelling at the lieutenant of the fucking police, you can go help everyone and FUCKING LOOK! EVEN MOM AND DAD ARE LOOKING!" Qrow continued to yell.

He could see Tai was about to yell back when Qrow asked, "Raven is still in town right? Long shot, maybe she may know. Maybe she doesn't but it gets you out of my office and you searching for her." Qrow calmed down as Tai began to run his hands through his hair getting ready to pull it out.

"Promise me if they find her, you'll call me straight away. I don't give a flying fuck where she was, just call me." Tai spoke as Qrow gestured to the door. "You know I would call you Tai. Everyone who I can spare is helping. And I can't exactly go. I've literally only been in this position a month Tai."

"I know... actually... If you can spare someone, go check out Pyrrha's." Tai spoke fearing that his hunch may be right.

"Why? She hasn't been part of her life in what just over two years?" Qrow asked standing up from his chair looking unsure. "No... she came out of the right field to ask for forgiveness... and well Ruby may have forgiven her, but told her she never wanted to see her again. I hope I'm wrong."

"If no one can make it out to where she is, I'll call you then go out myself. I do not want to take a chance with her. But do not tell Yang this. That way if she did, I can actually arrest her and have charges brought up on her." Qrow stated as Tai walked out quickly with Qrow just behind.

"Detective Morgan. Are you busy?" Qrow asked the woman sitting at a desk near the front door. Not overly sir. Just some paperwork" The woman spoke as Qrow smiled.

"Good you're coming with me to check out a possible suspect in a kidnapping." He spoke as he gestured for her to follow. "But sir, the paper work."

"Ignore it for now. This is an important matter." He continued to gesture towards the doors. The detective quickly stood up and followed Qrow over to the doors.

* * *

The pounding on her door grabbed Pyrrha's intention. She saw the four men looking at her. "You four stay down here. Make sure she doesn't make any noise. Don't want our fun ruined so early." Pyrrha spoke as she grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed again to walk up the stairs and to see who was interrupting her fun. Something she would not forgive so kindly.

She quickly fixed her hair a little as she opened her solid oak door a little to see Yang shouldering the door further open. Yang grabbed her by the collar and shoved her against the wall just next to the door. Anger ever present in her eyes. The type of anger that Pyrrha had only seen a handful of times while fighting in the ring. Something she would love to start a fight with Yang to test her anger, but she knew she has an appearance to keep up.

"Yang?" Pyrrha asked, hoping her pseudo shock shone just enough to not seem fake. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!" Yang yelled, not wanting to play games. Ruby had been missing for over twelve hours. And she just knew it had something to do with Pyrrha.

"Who?" She asked as Yang quickly slammed Pyrrha back into the wall, hoping for some permanent damage being brought to this girl. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO! IT IS RUBY! WHERE IS SHE!" Yang continued to slam the redhead into the wall.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't seen her since you guys walked out of the bakery. I was just about to go to work." Pyrrha spoke as Yang got pulled off by someone Pyrrha didn't know.

"YANG!"

Now that was a voice Pyrrha recognised. One that almost caused her mask to slip. Something she would be damned until she had her fill with the girl in chains down stairs. "Detective Morgan, cuff her and put her in the car!" Qrow yelled as he walked in.

"Okay tell me what is going on and why the cops are here?" Pyrrha asked as Yang was being dragged away. "Ruby is missing for close to thirteen hours. And I'm just following up on an anonymous tip." Qrow spoke as he began to walk around.

"Don't you need a warrant to walk around a civilian's house like this?" Pyrrha asked. The mask shifting slightly the closer he got to the basement door. "If the door is open and I suspect something or someone is being assaulted I have the right to enter and examine the house. Like my niece so eloquently caused." Qrow spoke carefully, walking up to the door.

Pyrrha's heart froze. "Sorry Qrow, I would love to stay but I have a job I need to get to. So can you please leave?" Pyrrha asked causing the man to bring his hand back to him as he turned to the front door being held open by Pyrrha.

"Sorry Pyrrha. I'll keep you posted. I'm sure you are so concerned about her right now. Just shocked so much that you aren't letting it show." Qrow spoke as he stepped outside the door closely followed by Pyrrha as she locked her door. Behind her. "So much so you locked yourself out..."

"My roommate will be up by the time I get back. He works nights in the same place as me."Pyrrha answered after a few seconds to make it seem like she was cursing herself. "But I'm really worried. I would help, but I can't afford to lose this job and my boss does not tolerate a lot of things. And time off is one of them."

"I understand, but right now, she could have just fallen somewhere and injured herself. But right now we are just checking." Qrow answered as he got into the car.

"This is bull shit Qrow! She knows something!" Yang yelled as Qrow slipped on his sunglasses. "Yang! Shut up! You are more brash than Tai and Raven combined!" Qrow yelled making it look like he was scolding his niece.

"I agree something is going on in there. Something most likely illegal. But you can't just charge in! There are legal reasons, and routes you need to take. If you spent five seconds to think about your actions then you'll understand that!" Qrow continued to yell as he began to think.

"If you have evidence that something illegal is going on that can hold up to a judge, or even anything remotely illegal we can talk. Until then you are coming down to the station and getting handcuffed to my desk." Qrow answered as Yang glared daggers at him.

"You can't be serious! That is going to make it harder to find her!"

"You forced my hand you moron! Do you think I want Ruby to go unfound!? I literally have no choice!" Qrow yelled as he began to drive off. Unsure if why Pyrrha was in such a rush, she was still standing in front of the door. But knew it was nothing he could do.

His gut feeling wasn't enough to enter and search for Ruby if he wanted to keep his job and everyone safe. It was almost like Pyrrha knew that and wanted to taunt him about it. It was making him angry.

Pyrrha smiled once she saw the car gone over the horizon. She quickly grabbed her spare key that she kept hidden on top of the door frame and walked in closing her door and locking it. She smiled as she walked over to the basement door and opened it.

"That was close. Her Uncle and sister came in. But I got them to go. Now I get next turn with her." Pyrrha spoke slowly walking down the stairs as she began to strip not wanting to miss anymore time. After all Ruby's next _lesson_ would be coming up soon.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Is this a double upload? I guess it is. And only 3 chapters left by my plan. Aren't you all curious? Angry? Yes. But aren't you curious? But what is worrying is how much fun this is to write. Time to edit then sleep.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, quite a number of guest reviews so I'm going to keep this brief. You all think I don't have a vicious plan... question is vicious for whom...**

 **Guest 1: Not gonna happen. All this fluff has made me needing this, something I've planned for a long time. Really since the start.**

 **Guest 2: Soz, but not soz.**

 **Guest 3: Yeah, and sad thing is Ruby would be none the wiser. You know not being able to hear them at all. But this will count as an upload right?**

Chapter 23:

"Raven! I swear if you did anything to her!" Tai yelled as he pounded on the motel door his ex-wife was meant to be residing in.

The black haired woman opened the door to see the rather irritated man. Tai pushed past her and began to quickly look through the room. He wasn't going to take her word on the matter. He needs to know where Ruby is.

"Who?" Raven asked as she closed the door not wanting anyone else see the man be that angry. She also knew the rumours she heard about how Tai was no longer an aggressive person were clearly false.

"Ruby!" Tai yelled coming back into the room. Debating if he should break his promise to never hit a woman. Especially if this person was trying to get at him or Yang by keeping Ruby from them. He just knew what was mere seconds away from it too.

"Who is Ruby? Yang said her name as well. I'm an addict, not a psychic." Raven spoke as she walked over to the chair she had previously occupied. She grabbed the strong dark liquid that she was enjoying until she saw the bright light.

"My other daughter! Summer's Daughter! Where is she!?" Tai yelled causing Raven to stop mid lifting of the bottle to her mouth. When Summer would write to her she had mentioned a daughter of her own, but never named her. She was shocked.

"How am I meant to know? After my daughter shunned me, I've been drinking in here and, praying my liver will kill me long before anything else." Raven yelled quickly returning the bottle top she had in her hand to its home. "I swear Raven! If you're trying to fuck with me or Yang using her I will kill you!" Tai threatened as he took a step closer to the woman.

"I wouldn't use someone to mess with anyone. Especially Summer or her daughter! You know as well as anyone else! Summer was my best friend and the only person besides you who stood by me! Why would I use her daughter because mine doesn't want anything to do with me and instead will wallow in sin with that other woman!" Raven yelled as she tossed the bottle she had into the chair she occupied as she stood in a full rage at Tai even insinuating that she would harm anyone for the sake of someone else.

"Coco is the only person who is keeping Yang out of the same type if shit we went through! Coco is my version of Summer! Not just someone who the second they give birth ran! Ran to fuck knows where leaving her with a child!" Tai yelled as he met Raven's angry gaze. "I'm sorry! It is almost like I never wanted a child!" Raven yelled as she met the furious man's eyes. Not going to back down.

"I can't stay here and argue this! Ruby is missing and right now her safety is more important to me then some petty squabble of ours!" Tai yelled as he stormed towards the door. "Wait Tai! It is the least I owe to Summer for all she has done for me. I'll help you look." Raven spoke quickly grabbing her shoes and pulling them on.

"Fine."

* * *

"You four stay up here. I want to go make sure she has learned her lesson for biting. You think twenty six hours and two broken limbs would have worn that out of her. But I guess not." Pyrrha spoke as Russell looked at his shoulder where Ruby had latched onto. Clearly trying to aim for some vital point she could reach. "What did we learn Russell?" Pyrrha coyly asked taking a look herself.

"Not to threaten to cut new holes so we have another place to stick it." The man seethed as Pyrrha nodded, smiling the type of smile that was causing him to nearly get sick. He soon learned what was behind the smile as she began to dig her fingers into the bite mark.

"Do you know why!?" Pyrrha yelled as the man screamed louder in pain. "It is because one FUCK UP on our part she could DIE!" Pyrrha continued to yell throwing the man onto the ground.

"Now I'm not sure about the rest of you. But dead people doesn't exactly turn me on. So think before you speak!" Pyrrha yelled kicking the down man in the chest. "Let Russell's dumbass remark be a lesson! If any of you fucks try to kill her unless we are getting raided I'll kill you!" Pyrrha continued delivering another kick to the downed man.

"Russell..." Pyrrha spoke nudging the man's head with her shoe. "Look at me Russell!" Pyrrha yelled as the man looked up at her. "I'm going to let you off this one time, because you didn't know. Next time, I'm going to cave in your ribs and skull. Are we clear?" Pyrrha asked as the downed man feebly nodded.

"Good. The bite wasn't deep, and after a few painkillers and some bandages those ribs will be as good as new. Maybe a nap, and some rehydration and I'll let you go back down. Twenty six hours is hard on anyone. Plus that close call yesterday, you should really get some sleep. It is necessary after all." Pyrrha spoke, her voice changing to one of concern for the injured man.

Russell nodded wanting to get away from this woman. That smile was churning his stomach as she she stood up and began to walk towards the basement. Pyrrha spared one final glance to the three men laughing at their friend cradling his ribs.

She quickly opened the door and began to walk down the stairs to see Ruby coughing hard. Once she looks up to see Pyrrha smiling as she continued her descent. Once she stood in front of Ruby, she tried to feebly crawl away.

Pyrrha grabbed Ruby's ruined panties and began to dab away at Russell's blood from around her mouth. Not even bothering to clean the other liquids off of Ruby. Once she was confident that she got all the blood she could off of her she balled up the panties and threw them across the room.

'I dealt with Russell. He shouldn't make such a careless comment again. But did you learn your lesson?' Pyrrha signed knowing that Ruby couldn't sign back. Her right arm being shattered prevented that. Ruby nodded as Pyrrha grabbed her lower jaw pushing her cheeks together, beginning to move her head around to try and check to see if there was any more damage she didn't know about.

She let go as she walked back a bit and began to strip. Ruby knew what was about to ensue. Once Pyrrha was fully naked she walked over to the back of the room and bent down opened a chest. Ruby closed her eyes and began to yell internally ' _Come on... Anyone! I just want to go home and cry._ '

Ruby cursed herself because by the time Pyrrha turned around, some tears having slipped past. Pyrrha frowned as she saw the tears. 'Now I'm going to need to hit you again Ruby. This hurts me more than it hurts you. I don't want to hit you but you are forcing me to do it.' Pyrrha signed walking closer and back handing the chained woman into a prone position.

Ruby hoped she was wrong with what she assumed was to come next, but knew the odds of that were slim. The last day had been clear what was to happen.

* * *

"Ugh! Velv I'm freaking out!" Coco yelled pulling her hair as her friend came rushing to her to try and hug her worries out. Even though she knew it wasn't going to work. Everyone was becoming increasingly worried.

Yang was handcuffed tightly to her uncle's deck for half a day, and as the seconds ticked the odds that Ruby would be find safe and secure were decreasing. And it was really wearing everyone down further.

"Coco, we need to think. And I can't believe I'm saying this... I agree with Yang. Something is fishy with Pyrrha appearing and this all happening. But we can't do anything. If we do something that can make her freak or no charges to stick... it is just a cluster fuck." Velvet spoke as Jaune walked into the makeshift headquarters they set up for this search being the bakery.

Coco may have finally snapped but she jumped up and grabbed Jaune by the scruff and slammed him into the display counter. "I swear Jaune if that bitch did something to Ruby you are gonna wish her family finds you first!" Coco yelled as Velvet pulled her off of Jaune.

"COCO! We can't afford to be fighting like this! That is wasting time we can spend actually looking!" Velvet yelled pulling the other brunette away. "Coco just go try looking somewhere again!" Velvet yelled nearly tossing the woman out of the building. Coco grumbled something as she walked off.

"Look Velvet. I still don't think it was Pyrrha. She is changed." Jaune spoke as Velvet turned around to glare at the man.

"Open your eyes Jaune! Everyone sees that it is her! We just don't have proof! Short of someone SWATting her I doubt they'll get the proof! So you really best hope Ruby's family finds you first. Because if anyone else does find you after it inevitably comes to light that it has been Pyrrha all along. We really won't hold back to the same degree." Velvet's voice was so cold it shocked Jaune. He had never seen the bubbly girl that chilling.

Velvet let out a huff and a simple 'I'm going to go search with Coco.' As she walked out. Leaving Jaune by himself. Not wanting to deal with him at that moment.

* * *

"We looked everywhere." Tai yelled as Qrow sat clenching his knuckles. He knew how right Tai was. They had searched everywhere within the town they could. And there was no sign. They had less than nothing.

It was almost like Ruby had vanished in thin air. All they had was a conversation where Yang called Blake to send the her home for dinner. Which she did. Then nothing. Somewhere along the route to her home she went missing.

"I know Tai! Bad enough how I need to have Yang handcuffed here! And all I have is this gut feeling that Pyrrha has something to do with it and I have no proof about it!" Qrow yelled as Yang wasn't sure what was making her angrier. The fact her birth mom was helping with her dad, or the fact she couldn't beat Pyrrha to near death if she was lucky due to the handcuffs connecting her to her Uncle's desk.

"Can't you just bend the rules a little!" Yang asked having given up trying to get out of the handcuffs. She knew it was probably for the best.

"No, I can't! It seems like short of someone being there and hears shit, like how I taught you guys from a young age, or someone calling in a rumour or something, we have nothing to go on. Which is making it harder and harder for me because you all think I'm a fucking magician!" He yelled getting irritated at having explained that multiple times already and it just seemed to be going in one ear and out the other.

"Then let's do that. If you're sure I'll call that in." Raven spoke up for the first time since she got there with Tai over an hour ago.

"Yes Raven, and despite how much I would love to see you behind bars for what you did to my younger brother, if we don't find anything you will go to jail. The fact you said that so loud to me, legally I have to arrest you." Qrow spoke winking at Raven who smiled.

"And if, and I mean big if, that it turns out we are just harassing Pyrrha then we are screwed. We have nothing. Literally nothing. Not gut feeling, nothing." Qrow spoke as Yang picked up with a renewed vigour fighting against her metal restraints. She just knew the twenty six hours since Ruby went missing was making her stress ten fold that Ruby was so close, all it would take was Raven make a fake tip.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Told you guys I have a plan... now edit, and start the next chapter and hopefully get that largely done by half two in the morning. Which according to my clock as of now, that is exactly three hours away.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay onto the penultimate chapter. Excluding epilogue of course... onto the chapter!**

Chapter 24:

"There, I made the call." Raven spoke walking back into Qrow's office. Not wanting to wait much longer. Not that she cared if this 'Pyrrha' girl was. She just didn't want to be around her daughter. The ring on her finger was making her slightly sick. But she knew she had to be willing to sacrifice that to save her best friend's daughter.

"Burner phone?" Qrow asked as Raven nodded. Not fully sure as to why he wanted that specific thing. "Hand it here." Qrow demanded as he held his hand. Raven placed the phone she was forced to go out and buy. Qrow flicked the phone opened and bent the phone to breaking it. He tossed the remains into the small garbage bin in his room.

"What was that about! I could have used that again!" Raven yelled as Yang laughed.

"That is the point of burners you dumb bitch. That is why he told you to go out and buy one. He is clearly saving your homophobic ass from jail." Yang spoke looking around Qrow's desk to see if he may have accidentally left the key out. Knowing full well he didn't. She had searched for it multiple times.

"Despite how Yang said it, she isn't wrong. I really would love to see you behind bars, but I know you are doing this for Summer and Ruby. So I'd rather not send you to jail for that." Qrow began as he fixed his chair to look at the group.

"Tai, shockingly I don't trust you to not do something foolish." Qrow began as he tossed Tai a pair of handcuffs. "Take those, and connect your wrist to my desk. Once I get word that the raid is complete, I'll give you guys the keys. I'm going to go on this raid, just in case. Ruby is there. They need someone who can sign and that only really leaves me. So Tai, the faster you lock yourself to this table the faster I can go."

"Fine. But just in case she needs medical attention, leave the key with Raven and a radio here." Tau spoke. Knowing he was going to need to explain things to Raven, but also had to put slight faith into her hands about getting out.

"Raven, you know how to use a shim?" Qrow asked standing up as Raven looked a little panicked. "Yeah..."

"Don't need the key. I keep some shims top drawer. With a spare radio. It is set to the same frequency as I always use. Don't fiddle with it, and don't hold down the talk button. You as civilians aren't meant to even listen to a police radio." Qrow spoke walking out just as the detective that Yang knew well as Qrow's last partner before his promotion.

* * *

Pyrrha stood over Ruby's body once more. She was surprised that Ruby was still able to resist still so much. ' _Huh, I'm pretty sure I broke most of the bones in her right arm and I know with the exception of her foot I did break all I could of her left leg. Not to mention I probably injured a few internal organs... how does she have so much resolve._ ' Pyrrha thought as Ruby began to cough uncontrollably.

"CARDIN! Get down here!" Pyrrha yelled, hearing some shuffling upstairs soon followed by the door opening. As Pyrrha smirked. "Clean her off. She is covered in piss and semen. Once she is clean, feel free to have some fun. I need a shower." Pyrrha spoke as the man smiled a sickly type of smile that Ruby was already cowering from mentally. She couldn't really do it physically.

"Remember, if the cops enter, silence her. If it is getting raided, do it permanently. I don't care how. You know where the hose is." Pyrrha spoke as she walked over to the stairs. "Oh, and if I find out you took Russell's suggestion seriously and are going to try that, I'll break your fucking neck, after I pop your spine like bubble wrap."

Pyrrha's voice was so calm it shocked the man. He hadn't thought about doing that but if he had, he had no doubt that Pyrrha would make good with her promise. Something he would rather avoid. Once Pyrrha was out of the room Cardin walked over and ripped the blanket out from under Ruby. He could see Ruby landing on her damaged arm, he dragged the blanket and shreds of cloth over towards where the hose was connected to the wall.

He turned the water on and quickly walked closer towards the shivering girl. "Heh, you're about to get a lot colder." he snickered as he placed his thumb over a portion of the hose, forcing what water could get out into a constant stream.

Ruby for once was actually thankful since she got down there. She was going to be somewhat clean. But she was even colder now. And she could swear he knew it. He had said it after all.

Then out of nowhere he stopped. Ruby had no idea why. The breeze felt like icicles on her cold damp flesh. What she didn't expect was the man to pull a large kitchen knife from somewhere from his back and ran up and brought the knife down, bypassing her ribs. She could feel the knife pierce a lung and enter her heart.

She let out a soundless scream as the man punched her in the head. With the last vestiges she could see a familiar sight of police carefully walking down the stairs as the man that stabbed her began to convulse. Ruby's joy was robbed as the man that towered over her ripped the knife out from her chest in a jerky motion.

' _I guess I can finally die... but I don't want to now... I've gotten Blake... Pyrrha was out of my life... I need to live... I need to see Yang's wedding... I need to make Blake happy._ ' were Ruby's final thoughts as the darkness took over her mind.

* * *

Pyrrha stood under the hot stream of water beating onto her skin. She looked at the water flowing into the drain smiling at how mesmerising it was. It was practically hypnotising her. The next thing she knew was the door getting kicked in and her getting pulled out.

Pyrrha's face was pressed into the ground as her hands were quickly bound behind her, she felt the cold plastic tighten as she was brought up. She could see who it was. It was a swat member, as she was being brought down the stairs she could see the men she had been sharing her home with being brought into the hallway. She could hear Qrow yell up the stairs.

"Call some medics! Now! Get all suspects in a car and get me a fucking ambulance here. Like twenty minutes ago!"

Pyrrha smiled. She knew what that meant. Cardin did what he was told. "Good luck Qrow! She is going to need it!" Pyrrha yelled back down. Taunting the man. Knowing that if he had to shout that, it meant he couldn't call it himself. Meaning either Ruby was bleeding too much, or he couldn't send out the signal. "Just be glad it was Cardin down there! He clearly doesn't know what silence her permanently means!" Pyrrha continued. She wanted to cause the man to snap and leave Ruby to bleed her treacherous life away.

"Come on Qrow! Why don't you tell her how close you were! Makes your blood boil doesn't it! Come on up here and let her bleed!" Pyrrha continued as another voice chirped in, "They are on their way lieutenant."

"Get them out of here then!" Qrow yelled. He needed to focus. He had to make sure Ruby didn't die. He had no idea what else was wrong with her. All he knew was the damage he could see. He had no idea how he was meant to save her.

All he knew was he needed to slow the bleeding. But he knew it was deep. He saw the full five inch blade enter her chest. The hilt smacking into her ribs. He felt like it was a losing battle. But he would not stop until the paramedics got there. He did not care. He would not be the reason she died.

He saw out of the corner of his eyes, a chain that connected Ruby to a wall. He followed it to the Collar he hadn't noticed around Ruby's neck. He wasn't sure if he should look for some way to take it off, or keep the pressure. He just knew he wasn't going to risk it.

He had no idea how long he had been waiting. But soon he saw some people in the ambulance squadron's uniform come down. Once they saw Qrow the hurried over. "Lieutenant, what's wrong?"

"A five inch blade was hilted between her fourth and fifth rib on her left side! This girl has been missing a total of twenty six hours, presumed raped and beaten. This is Doctor Xiao Long's missing daughter." Qrow spoke fast and direct. Thanking that he remembered some of the rather basic anatomy Tai had taught him, and the simple words of 'if they presume an injure exists and it doesn't then it just takes slightly longer. Always presume when dealing with paramedics.'

"Can we get that chain off?" One of them asked as he took over for Qrow. He knew the man would have a better chance then he would if they needed to break that chain. Qrow quickly grabbed one of the gloves from the paramedic's bag and wrapped the handle of the knife and quickly cut the leather collar.

"That works." The other spoke just as fast as he placed the brace board down. "We need to be careful, but fast. I have no Idea the extent of the damages, I just saw the knife entering a strong punch delivered to her head and the knife being removed." Qrow spoke fast, praying they heard him correctly. He was making all kinds of promises with every god and holy figure he can think of. He did not want Ruby's blood literally on his hands.

* * *

Tai was about to rush through the doors when Qrow caught him, and Jim caught Yang who was just behind."Qrow let me the fuck go right now! I need to see her!" Tai yelled as Qrow held on tight. Yang stopped her fighting when she saw the red handprints on her dad's shirt being left by her uncle.

"Qrow... she... she is alright... right?" Yang asked. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn a scared child took control. She prayed it was something like some wet red paint. Maybe some ketchup. But she knew what it most likely was. It was most likely Ruby's blood.

"Tai! Stop and fucking think! If I knew you could handle that sight, or if you could I would be stopping you?" Qrow asked hysterically. He knew he was still in denial. But he didn't want to see his brother fall into denial like he was. Tai was always the one that needed logic and facts. The sight of Ruby's battered and bleeding body maybe too much for him.

"Qrow... why aren't you... Jim what is wrong with Rubes?" Yang asked the terrified girl taking full hold and she knew it well. The girl that hadn't come out since Yang saw her mother die. She hoped that, that event wouldn't repeat with Ruby.

"It doesn't look good. She went into emergency surgery. But when she went in her pulse was weak. There was a massive wound. And bruising all over. Signs of rape... and probably a lot of internal bleeding." Jim spoke softly, just loud enough for Tai and Yang to hear.

Tai's desire to see Ruby both doubled and disappeared. He wanted to make sure his daughter was alright. But not wanting to see her die on the table. He had seen it with complete strangers and it was hard. But his own baby daughter. He had no idea how he would be able to handle it.

"How important was the surgery?" Tai asked his brother and friend, hoping one of them would be able to answer. Praying it was to just mend the internal bleeding.

"A five inch knife went to it's hilt between her ribs." Qrow began, unsure of how to continue it, causing Jim to finish. "It pierced her left ventricle, left lung and it was dragged out after causing a wound that is about an inch long."

"I'm sorry Tai but her heart rate was low when she went in. The odds of her making it are slim. Even if she does make it through the surgery, you know as well as anyone the odds just barely get better." Jim continued, knowing it was going to be a bit of a bitter pill to swallow, but knew Tai needed it.

"How long is the surgery estimated to last?" Tai asked as he turned to see his friend facing him. "Another two and a half hours at least."

Yang ran up and hugged Tai. He could feel her crying. He had to be strong so that way Yang could cry. But knew once Coco got there, Yang would cry with her... leaving him the ability to cry over Ruby by himself. He knew it was the only chance he could get.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ahhhhh one more chapter. Don't you love them getting arrested? I don't... it made me sad really. Time to start the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Annnnddddd now for the finale... excluding the epilogue of course... Now time to have a bit of Blake... she has been too quiet.**

Chapter 25:

"How can you be so dumb Jaune!" Blake yelled punching the man hard. She had thought resorting to violence was a dumb call, but had finally made up her mind and decided it would actually work off a lot of anger she had.

"Don't you think I feel like a total ass for believing her!? Because of me Ruby may die! I've gone through every single conversation I've had with her and I can see the warning signs! I just ignored them because she was a long time friend!" Jaune yelled as he picked himself up, he knew it was best let the other guys loosen him up, considering how screwed he was going to be the second Yang, Tai or Coco could pry themselves away from her bedside.

"I've lost all credibility because I was trusting. She did gods knows what with four people for the entire time she was there. And I'm feeling nothing but guilt because I played into whatever Pyrrha has been planning. And Ruby may die because of it! It fills me with such regret and this is all my fault!" Jaune continued to yell as Velvet walked out.

"Velv where are you going?" Jaune asked as Velvet turned around to glare. "Don't you dare call me that. I quit. I don't want anything to do with you. You are just as accountable for what happened as Pyrrha and those slim balls. You may not have done anything, but you defended her. You defended her until Qrow had Ruby's blood on his hands, and are still clearly in denial. And I can't work for anyone like that. So I quit." Velvet spoke as she turned to face Blake.

"You are not staying here. Not because I want Jaune to be alone, it is because I would rather not see someone killing him. I may hate him something fierce right now... but he doesn't deserve death. I know he will do worse to himself than we ever could." Velvet spoke as she pointed to the door behind Blake.

Blake tensed her fists, she looked down into Velvet's eyes and quickly turned around and stormed out of the bakery closely followed by the brunette. "Blake! Wait up!" Velvet yelled as she caught up with the raven haired woman.

"I do actually worry about you if you are by yourself." Velvet spoke quickly as Blake tried to walk off. "I know you're going to try and get in again and it is going to fail. So can we cut out the middle man and I'm going to walk you over to Sun's." Velvet spoke as Blake spared her a glance,

"You know I don't really blame Jaune." Blake spoke stopping mid stride. Her voice soft. So fragile. Like the simple confession would cause her to break.

"I blame myself..." Blake began as she began to cry. Velvet wrapped her in a hug pulling her down as she rubbed her back. "How could I not blame myself. I keep thinking maybe if I walked with her this would have been avoided. Or she wouldn't have gone through it by herself... I'm the one who is really to blame." Blake cried as Velvet just continued to rub her back.

"Don't say such things Blake. Ruby wouldn't blame you. If she blames anyone it best be those monsters. If not I don't care, I'll bitch some sense into her. Along with her family." Velvet spoke being sure Blake heard by nearly yelling it into her ears just to make sure her message was clear.

"How can you say that so calmly!? How can you even look at me without contempt!?" Blake asked already hysterical. She felt pure agony in her heart about what happened how could she not. She was the last person to see her before it all happened. She wanted Velvet to get mad. She needed some else to be mad at her.

"Because you weren't the one to do it. YOU just saw her to the door knowing she made that trip easily hundreds of times. Something those monsters knew. If you were there they would have killed you or worse used you to harm Ruby." Velvet spoke as she began to force Blake to look at her. She wanted to be clear with her intent from her message.

"Now we are going to go to Sun's, I'm going to make you some of Yatsu's special tea blend if Sun has the stuff... and you are going to drink it and have a nap. Ruby is going to hate that you haven't slept in how long?" Velvet asked as she began to wipe the tears from Blake's face.

"Not since Yang called me looking for Ruby the second time." Blake whispered... she wanted to just wallow in self pity, something Velvet seemed to refuse to let her do but was fine forcing Jaune into it. "That was nearly a full three days, and I just know you've been running over everything in your mind. Don't you dare say you haven't."

"It is because I just know I'm at fault. No matter how you try and cut it." Blake whispered again. Velvet smacked Blake over the side of the head.

"Blake, you're a smart person. You know a lot about laws and some mental problems for whatever reason... do you know what Survivor's Guilt is?" Velvet asked as Blake rubbed her nose onto her sleeve. "This isn't quite survivor's guilt yet... she can still pull through." Blake whispered as Velvet smiled a small smile.

"But I get what you mean... but how can I not... what would you do if you were in my shoes?" Blake asked... she wasn't sure how she was meant to deal with it. "The exact same thing you are, and Yatsu, the loveable giant he is would be trying to get me to calm down and actually sleep, even if it was a little." Velvet began as she began to walk Blake towards Sun's apartment.

"Kinda like what I'm doing with you. You just need to take a step back and trust that Ruby will pull through. She has pulled through a lot from what Yang has told me... and from what I may or may not have eavesdropped on her telling Coco. She hasn't given up yet." Velvet could see Blake smile a little.

"She has told me some of the things. Like how she once needed surgery from accidentally getting hit by a car." Blake spoke again, slightly louder than she had been.

"Wait... I don't know about that one..." Velvet asked turning to Blake wanting her to explain further. "When she was five she was out with her mom and Yang, they took their eyes off her for a few seconds and she got hit by a car. Thankfully it was going slow... but it did break her collar bones and her arm a little. Kinda is what caused her to be left handed according to her." Blake's voice taking on a slight piece of mirth to it.

"You see even when she was five she was a fighter. She is sixteen years older, so I feel she is even more of a fighter." Velvet defended as Blake smile seemed to grow a little as she let out a single yawn. The exhaustion finally hitting. She wasn't sure what was causing it. This was the first instance since the search for Ruby began and the immediate panic after.

"Come on. You need sleep. I promise if Ruby comes to, I'll wake you up." Velvet spoke as Blake nodded. It actually sounded like something nice for once.

* * *

"Yang... do you want something. I'll make a cafeteria run." Coco's voice was the only thing that broke the silence beside the heart monitor connected to Ruby. She had given up asking Tai. He hadn't taken his eyes off of Ruby if he could help it. He was still wearing the shirt that had some of Ruby's blood on it after Qrow had stopped him charging in.

Coco wasn't sure if he would change just short of Ruby either waking up, or the more likely option of Ruby passing on. Coco had long since given up thinking such pessimistic thoughts. No matter how realistic it was.

"No thank you..." Yang responded, her voice was still the same frail sound ever since she entered the hospital. It was a shell of what it used to be. Coco was at a lost. The only thing she had considered a win was getting Yang to change her clothes and even that was an uphill battle.

"Are you sure? Coffee, tea, water... a sandwich even. You know she will be furious if you don't look after yourself. I've given up on trying to get Tai to even blink." Coco asked, hoping her concern was getting through. She didn't want Yang to burn herself out. She also didn't want to distract her from her vigil over Ruby.

"Some water if you really feel the need to get me anything. But I don't need anything except Ruby to wake up." Coco would admit, it sounded like Yang only needed Ruby, but she understood. It wouldn't feel right if Ruby was gone from her life. There was something about Ruby's out look that was refreshing.

"I may not be able to get Ruby to wake up... but I can get you the water." Coco spoke as she walked closer to the door. "I'll get you one too Tai." Coco spoke nearly silent. Not wanting to ruin the father and daughter vigil over their fallen family member. Each not wanting to believe in the likely outcome of everything.

But once Tai knew he had to sign off on them medically inducing a coma as to not further strain the injuries because of how much Ruby was fighting the doctors... they knew there was a high possibility of her not making it considering they already needed to help her breathing and keeping her heart rate down. No one wanted to think of the worst possibility.

Yang spared a glance off of her sister to see Coco leave. She looked back down. The multiple casts, bandages, and even the neck brace to go along with the various tubes and wires connecting her to this machine and that. "How long is she meant to be in this coma?" Yang asked.

She had no idea the reason behind it. She didn't want to know. She knew she wouldn't be trying to figure the odds out, which she knew was a dark, dark, dark hole. One she knew she couldn't get out of.

"Another week... and even then... the odds of her waking up is about sixty percent. She received a lot of damages to some vital organs. But her heart rate and breathing are rather steady considering she had damages to her lungs and heart." Tai spoke, forgetting temporarily who he was talking to, but wasn't going to lie to her. Or even sugar coat it. Yang was just like him in that sense. Preferred a bitter truth over a sweet lie.

"Do Granddad and Nana know... about her?" Yang asked, unsure if it was the machines forcing her into that level state. "They know we found her, and that she had emergency surgery... but not about the rape... or that Pyrrha was the cause. They would be kicking themselves non stop then." Tai feared what they would do.

"Good... but are they coming to visit her?" She didn't want them to... at least that was until Ruby was awake. She was barely able to stand seeing Ruby like this. Just the constant thoughts of 'What if she ends up like mom here...?' that was all that she could think besides how thankful she was for Coco. The woman who is forcing Yang to care for herself just as much as she was caring for Ruby's unconscious body.

"Yang... Coco isn't wrong. You need to sleep, even if you just head into the on call room. Your body isn't as used to a lack of sleep as mine is." Tai spoke causing Yang to look up. Shocked he would even demand something like that.

"I can't dad... what if... what if she ends up... ends up like..." Yang was cut off by Tai. "That is the worst case Yang. When Summer was in the hospital it was different. She was at death's door and fought until she could see you and Ruby one last time. Something that you have no idea how much it meant to her that she could see your faces and hold your hands one last time."

Tears began to well into Tai's eyes, he didn't want to show emotion, but he knew he had been living in that small bubble that Ruby would be fine. He had no choice. He didn't want to cry in front of his children. He had seen constant traumatic things in operating rooms. He had seen people bleed out, and had seen the patient's organs just give out. But he could never see either of his daughters injured let alone one of them being this close to death.

He had no choice but to think inside the bubble. But that one half statement Yang made, it was like a needle to that bubble. It shined the light on the remaining forty percent chance Ruby may not wake up. That forty percent he may have to actually bury one half of his world, just because he couldn't protect them.

Yang saw the impervious man who she could count the number of times she has seen or heard him even shed a tear, on one hand with three fingers remaining. The first time was when Summer had died, and the second was when Ruby furiously signed why they were burying Summer. It tore everyone that was there's hearts. Yang just hid behind Tai's leg after she placed the flower on Summer's coffin.

Yang could even say anything before she felt a slight nudge. She looked up to see Coco holding a few bottles and even a few sandwiches. "I know you said you didn't want anything but water, but you need to eat. I know you haven't eaten in a few days. I got you your favourite, despite how you claim to hate it." Coco spoke as Yang took the items Coco had.

Coco placed some of the items she held onto the chair she had occupied and quickly walked over to Tai, who had gone back into the other zone, where he was just barely able to hold back the tears. Something Coco could notice.

"Tai, don't think about the numbers or statistics. She'll pull through. Now just eat this sandwich... that I'm almost positive is your favourite because you and Yang are so similar, and I got you some water. You don't want Ruby to come to and see you starving yourself." Coco handed the man the remaining items wanting to try and get the man to pull him out of the mental tailspin that he had put himself in.

"Can... can you just take Yang to go get some rest? She'll listen to you more." Tai spoke, softly, fearing that he may actually cry. "Tai, you are more like Yang than you think, and I can't believe I have to say this to you. Nothing is wrong with crying. Trying to be this impervious wall is only going to end bad. If you don't want to cry in front of Yang than say so. Don't try and hide behind some other excuse." Coco put her foot down as she would with Yang.

"Please...?" Tai asked as Coco smiled. "Yang come on, let's give him a little time. You can actually use a some sleep as well." Coco spoke helping Yang up. She had honestly thought it would take longer, but she seemed to just give up fighting.

"I know it is going to be hard Yang, but you know you need some." Coco spoke as she began to lead her out of the small pseudo room. Knowing full well that Yang wasn't going to sleep, but knew she had to at least attempt to get her to sleep.

* * *

One whole week Blake had been waiting. Velvet had nearly refused to even leave her side. Saying something about how she feared what Blake would do. She had even been able to convince Blake to go to her and Coco's house that way if she had to go out Yatsu could watch her.

But the simple fact they just knew Blake was beating herself up. Which made the whole thing redundant in her eyes. But wasn't going to fight it. She knew she couldn't even if she wanted to. But right now Velvet sat next to Blake they both had taken to just looking at whatever was on the tv before Yang and Coco had started the looking for Ruby.

Blake had given up trying to figure out why Velvet and her boyfriend were watching the twenty four hour news channel. She had learned a week of minimal sleeping on the couch that Velvet really was trying her hardest when she was around Blake. But as the days passed it became more and more likely that Ruby would pull through.

"You look much better Blake." Yatsu broke the silence as he walked in the room. Hoping that she may have actually slept.

"Yeah... according to what Coco told me, they are going to stop pumping Ruby with chemicals that were keeping her in a coma." Blake spoke as she brought her knees up to her chest. This meant that she could actually see Ruby. She could talk to her, she could be with her girlfriend. She may actually be able to get some decent sleep.

"Well that is good." Yatsu continued smiling at the fact Blake's mood actually having picked up since Velvet brought her here a few days ago. "Yeah... I owe Jaune an apology for hitting him... it was out of anger." Blake whispered as Velvet turned to stare at her.

"But... but... but he stuck up for her... why would you apologise? That doesn't make sense..." Velvet asked as Blake looked at her. "Because he was lead on doesn't mean he was at fault. If Coco did something similar you would stick by her if she claimed to have changed. It was just out of anger that I yelled and hit him." Blake answered standing up from her spot on the couch.

"And you owe him one as well. You don't need to get your job back, but your words were just as harsh." Blake met Velvet's gaze and began to pout. "Fine... but it doesn't make sense to me... Yatsu can you drive us?"

"You know I will Velv. I just need to get changed." He began as Velvet jumped up, "I'll just go help. We... we may be a while." She began as Yatsuhashi smiled.

Blake cringed a little and then began, "Fine, but don't be long. I would like to see him before the sun sets." Blake jokingly jabbed as Velvet smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Please, I can't speed him up any. So that all falls down to him." Velvet continued as Yatsu began to lead her out of the room.

Half an hour later Blake and Velvet got out of the car and walked up to the small one bedroom apartment that was Jaune's. As Blake was about to knock on the door it opened and Jaune stood there. Before he could speak Blake spoke up, "Jaune, I'm sorry about what happened last week. I was just filled with emotions, and you aren't really at fault."

"It is fine Blake, Velvet. Really." He spoke quickly stepping out and locking the door. He grabbed the bag that the women didn't notice until just then. "Velvet, if you've come back looking for your job, you'll need to talk to Yang. I signed all the rights over to her." Jaune continued as he began to step between them.

"Why would you do that? You and Yang built it up from just the two of you... with thoughts of expansions soon." Velvet asked as Jaune smiled, "We were actually close to finishing the paperwork for that. But now the business is Yang's. I realised my gullibility nearly caused Ruby's death, so I signed over the bakery, and decided to go out and explore the world for a while." Jaune spoke taking a deep breath.

"So if you guys can hand Yang this key," Jaune handed his apartment key to Blake, "Tell her all the documents are on the table." Jaune began to walk away as Velvet spoke up, "When will you be back?"

"I don't know Velvet. I'm twenty three and I haven't even seen the world like I wanted to. Could be a month, could be a few years. I may find the girl of my dreams doing this and settle down." Jaune spoke as Velvet rushed up and hugged him. "Wherever you end up, promise you'll call. I don't want to see your face being just another missing person on the news."

"I will Velvet. Don't worry about that. I'll even try and make it back to Yang and Coco's wedding if they'll still have me. If not I'd understand. I did inadvertently nearly kill Ruby. Speaking of which tell her when she is up that I'm sorry. But guys really, I need to get going if I want to actually to leave town. Otherwise I'm going to get stuck here by nostalgia alone." Jaune continued as Blake walked up and hugged him as well.

"Stay safe Jaune. Just remember not everyone is like you and will take advantage of your beliefs at the drop of the hat." Blake whispered as Jaune let out a chuckle. "Pyrrha made that painfully clear. Just keep Ruby happy. Life just seems to want to kick her down. Just help her up when she needs it. Even when she doesn't admit it, she will need it from time to time."

"I already planned on it Jaune."

* * *

Jim stood next to his friend, knowing that if everything went according to plan the redhead in the bed should be waking up soon. If everything went planned, she would still be in pain, and require a longer time then she would like to in the hospital, but they knew she would be practically out of the woods as soon as she woke up.

Coco had to practically sit in Yang's lap to try and contain her. It was laughable in it's own way. If Coco compared her attitude to anything it would be like a child on Christmas morning. She wanted her baby sister awake.

The breathing tube was removed a few days ago because they felt she didn't need any help to breathe and thankfully she could. The feeding tube was removed once she had the gruel that was considered breakfast.

Yang had a notepad and pen resting on Coco's lap just in case she wanted to write anything. She had no idea how long or why Pyrrha broke so many bones in her arm and leg as well as all the damage she had caused to her ribs and organs from what Yang could just assume constant kicking. But she had.

The time nearly stood still as Ruby's eyes began to twitch and finally open. Ruby's eyes adjusted to the blinding white light, but the first sensation was pain. Not just localised to an area, but all over. Pain in her chest, pains in her head, pains in her back, pains in her leg and finally in her non dominant arm.

She was about to reach over with her left hand to try and hold her ribs but felt someone bring her arm down. She looked up to see her dad quickly sign, 'Try not to move much. There was a lot of damage to your heart and lungs. You should be able to write if you are careful.'

Jim reached down and began to carefully move Ruby so she was sitting up right. The stinging sensation to Ruby made it feel like it took hours but she knew was probably closer to five maybe ten minutes, Coco moved a table over as Yang placed the notepad and pen onto the table.

Ruby looked down, she wasn't sure why she remembered everything, and had no doubt that they would ask her questions but the first thing she wanted to do was simply apologise. She reached up and took the pen in her hand. And wrote down a simple question, 'Are they still out?'

She looked to see her dad and Yang read the question, but it was Coco to answer. 'They are awaiting trial. Sorry it took so long to find you.'

'It is okay... You guys still found me.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boom, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll write the epilogue next weekend but for now this is so long. It was fun, for me. Was it fun for you?**


	26. Epilogue

**So I just finished one epilogue, so let's knock this out and get into Skyrim. Just checked the hours played... nearly 200 this one play through.**

Epilogue:

'I'm panicking Rubes. We need to cancel. This dress looks hideous and the flowers look terrible, and you're like eight months along, and could give birth at any point, and I'm still mad that you wouldn't get rid of it, I'm just worried and to top it off Coco will hate th-'

Ruby had enough of her sister's ramblings and delivered a smack. 'Going down the list off all that is wrong with that statement. Okay one, your dress and flowers look beautiful. And I may be eight months along, but I will not kill a child for it's father's violent actions towards a deaf girl.' Ruby started as she saw Yang was about to sign something again when Ruby stopped her.

'And Coco is going to be just as worried, but you just need to see this through. Dad is going to give you away, and I'll be up there with you. And if I happen to go into labour, so help me god, I don't care if you are mid way through and my water breaks, if you don't say I do I will beat you with the bouquet.' Ruby finally stopped once she saw the blonde before her finally relax.

'I'm pretty sure if your water does break dad and Blake will freak out. Your standing somewhat behind me.' Yang signed as Ruby rolled her eyes. 'I will smack you again. Then we will need to get Neptune back in here and he will be angry at you.'

'Surely he will be mad at you. And you can't pull the hormonal card all the time.' Yang signed as Ruby gave her another eye roll. 'I can until this child is inside the system and even a little after.'

Yang rolled her eyes as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" Yang yelled causing Ruby to turn around. The door opened and their father walked in. "Dad, I swear not right now. I'm starting to panic right now, and you coming in is making this seem all the more real."

Tai smiled as he moved a chair for Ruby to sit down on. He had been panicking more about how Ruby was keeping the child to term but at the same time he could understand why. "You may hate her a little, but you remind me of Raven. You and Summer were the only reason she had ever stopped whatever it was that week." Tai spoke fond of the memory of his first wedding.

"Dad, I have Ruby trying to convince me to go through with it, and I have you really making me want to ditch Coco at the altar to hunt down that bitch and beat her into the ground. Then maybe hunt Jaune down. I mean come on giving me the bakery." Yang began to rant as Tai grabbed her shoulders.

"Yang calm down. In less than an hour you'll be married. This is just the cold feet. Take a few deep breaths." Tai began quickly following his own advice to spur Yang on. Something she quickly began to do. "Are you feeling better?" Tai asked as Yang nodded.

It was a nice moment before a shoe hit Yang's head. She turned around and was about to yell at the only other person in the room when she saw Ruby sign quickly, 'I think my water just broke.'

The pool of dampness around the chair. Tai began to panic as Ruby began to attempt to get up. Cupping her stomach. The pain she was feeling was a new sensation. That was when panic truly set in for the older duo.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fu-" Tai was abruptly cut off by Ruby smacking him. "She has a point dad. You go and tell Coco, I'll call an ambulance. I feel Ruby going into labour takes priority." Yang listed off as she lead Ruby back to a dryer chair.

"Okay. Keep her calm." Tai began as he left the room to quickly come back. "Where is Coco's room?"

"I swear to god! You stay here. Hold her hand and make sure she is calm. I'll go tell them. If I see Blake, I'll send her in." Yang spoke moving from Ruby pushing her father further into the room. Closing the door as she left.

She began to run as fast as she could in her heels as she turned the corner she nearly ran into Blake who was looking somewhat shocked. "Yang.. wha-"

"Ruby's going into labour! Go to my room, dad is freaking out!" Yang yelled as she continued on not even sparing a look back. She had a goal. She ran around one more corner and saw her goal. She ran up to the door and pounded on it. No longer caring for the secret knock Velvet had insisted on.

As the door open to show Velvet glaring as Coco quickly dived out of where she hoped was Yang's line of sight. "Yang, you may be my boss bu-"

"Ruby is going into labour! Not a time for superstition." Yang began as Coco spoke, "Okay, you go be with her. I'll go tell everyone we need to postpone. Now go. Take Velv."

"Okay. Hurry up." Yang spoke as she quickly began to run back towards her sister. She hoped Ruby was going to be alright. The fact she would have Blake and their dad it boded well for that hope.

As she ran back into her room she could see Blake was clearly acting as a translator as Tai began to just chant the mantra of 'Keep breathing.'

"Okay we have Velvet. Dad did you call the ambulance?" Yang asked as Velvet quickly took over for Tai who had nearly passed out. They all knew that he clearly hadn't been actually breathing. "Yeah." He began as he looked away. The panic was getting too strong for him.

"Dad, if you pass out from seeing Ruby give birth I'm going to kick your ribs at least when we leave." Yang stated as she helped her dad over to another chair.

"Yeah sorry. I just always thought it would be you. So I kinda prepared myself for that." Tai spoke as Yang punched him in the arm. Before Yang could even respond the door flung open. "I can understand you want to me to be in there, but I need to keep with this Superstition. It has been rooted in my family for a reason. Any time you see the bride before the ceremony it leads to a divorce that turns violent." Coco yelled through the open door.

"Okay, then can you lead the EMTs in here when they get here?" Yang asked she could hear a single yes as she closed the door a little just to make sure Coco's superstition was upheld.

* * *

Eight hours later Ruby had finally given birth. She felt exhausted. She had given birth to a five pound baby girl. She already had some of the paper work done to place the life she just brought into the world into an adoption agency.

Yet now that she had held the baby. She was unsure about actually giving up the child. She knew any time she looked at the poor innocent face she would be reminded of how the child came into existence.

Her time being chained to a wall and violently taken against her will. Something she didn't need help with reminding herself of. She had woken up nearly every night in a cold sweat. Thankfully they could be partially vanquished by Blake and Zwei. But it still took it's toll.

'Hey. What are you thinking about?' Blake signed. She was the only person Ruby wanted in the room with her once the child was removed.

'I'm just not sure if I want her gone. She looks so cute. So innocent.' Ruby signed, still unsure if her feelings were just because of her hormones or because of them being genuine. It was all confusing her.

'Logically, I'd have to say that is foolish. Because you have little to no income. Definitely not enough to support a child. But you have no idea what life she can inside the system. It is like a coin flip.' Blake signed as Ruby smiled. She really wanted to bring her knees up to her chest to think and maybe even sleep a little but how could she sleep like this. Her thought were just a constant swarm.

'Ultimately, I can't make the call for you. Just the files need to be signed by you, in a month at the latest. After that it gets harder and trickier.' Blake signed as Ruby smiled a little. 'Now stop worrying, and get some sleep. You must be exhausted.'

'Okay. But please don't leave... the nightmares get worse when you or Zwei aren't around.'

'Okay.'

 **Author's Note:**

 **well that was written in one sitting and fun at that. Had to change what the original mid section, otherwise this would have been a chapter and not just a small snipit that answered a reviewer's question. But I may or may not continue this series. Only time will tell. But until then I would like to thank everyone that has followed, favourited and reviewed it. You guys are what drive me to write. Well you and the voices in my head that say this story was too fluffy.**


End file.
